May the Odd be Ever in your Favor !
by Peet'nip
Summary: Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 16 ans et je suis orpheline. Une nouvelle édition des Hunger Games a lieu et lorsque 23 tributs luttent pour vous abattre, je me demande à qui penser pour ne pas sombrer. Pour qui devrais-je rentrer chez moi ? Personne ne m'y attends. Alors j'ai pris une décision ; je sacrifie ma vie pour rendre la sienne au tribut mâle de mon district ; Peeta.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi, everyone ! Mon premier chapitre d**'**une nouvelle fiction sur Hunger Games, oui, encore une. J**'**espère que vous la trouverai à votre goût, en tout cas. Et espère également récolter quelques avis !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur.

**H**aletante, elle me regarde, presque résignée au sort qui l'attends. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et m'observe avec insistance. Je sais qu'elle m'a repéré et que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle fuira. J'attends patiemment, tapie dans mon buisson, résignée. C'est alors qu'elle tourne la tête dans la direction opposée, ayant perçu un bruit que je n'entends moi-même pas. Prise de panique, elle gambade dans ma direction. Une main sur mon arc, je le bande, prête à lâcher ma flèche. Il suffit qu'elle approche encore un peu pour que je puisse….oui ! Elle passe à côté de moi, ne faisant même pas mine de vouloir m'éviter et je décoche ma flèche, qui va se planter en plein dans son flanc. Elle s'écroule, terrassée. Fière comme je ne l'ai jamais été jusqu'ici, mes prises se limitant à deux lapins aujourd'hui, je sors de mon fourrage et m'approche de la bête. Cette dernière semble souffrir le martyr et s'agite dans tous les sens, se débattant probablement avec la mort.

**U**ne pensée me traverse, s'imposant par sa clarté c'est ainsi que nous vivons tous à Panem luttant pour notre survie. Rien de ce que la vie a offert à nos anciens ne nous ai resté notre monde, notre pays s'est déchiré, débouchant sur la création de treize districts. Il n'en reste que douze, aujourd'hui, le treizième s'étant soulevé contre notre gouvernement suprême, le Capitole. Quiconque ose s'opposer à son jugement le paie de sa vie, souffrant mille maux, pour l'exemple. Je secoue ma tête, et m'agenouillant près de la bête, j'arrache ma flèche de son poitrail. Elle meurt sur le coup. Tant mieux pour elle c'est d'une mort telle que la sienne que j'aimerai mourir, quelque chose de rapide, indolore. J'aimerai mourir aussi brièvement que j'ai vécu.

**N**ettoyant ma flèche rapidement, je l'essuie dans l'herbe et la range dans mon carquois de fortune. Je me relève en époussetant mon pantalon de toile, l'unique que je possède qui ne soit pas troué. Enlevant mon carquois et mon arc toujours accrochés dans mon dos, je le range soigneusement dans un tronc d'arbre creux, à l'abri des intempéries. Revenant vers ma prise, je l'attrape par les deux pattes arrière et la traîne avec difficulté derrière moi. Je grimpe avec peine la petite colline me séparant du grillage représentant la séparation entre la forêt paisible et le District Douze. C'est ici que je vis, dans une petite maison croulante, seule. Essuyant mon front d'un revers de la main, je passe dans la trouée béante faite dans le grillage censé être électrifié. J'attrape les pattes de la biche et la tire vers moi, la faisant passer dans le trou, arrachant au passage des touffes de son pelage brun. Je ne pourrais pas la vendre, c'est évident je la récupérerai pour m'en faire un manteau, peut-être. Tirant de toutes mes forces, je parviens à faire passer la biche par le trou. Je m'assoie lourdement à côté de la bête, observant ses yeux vitreux. Je finirais sûrement comme elle, seule, les yeux vitreux. Que vais-je faire de toute cette viande, cependant ? Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, en découpage de biche, je ne saurai même pas par où commencer celle-ci est la première que j'aperçois de la saison et la première que j'arrive à tuer. Je vais l'emmener à la Plaque, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, on me dira quoi faire, là-bas, et à qui la vendre à bon prix.

**G**rognon, je me relève et me dirige vers la planque, traînant la biche derrière moi. Personne ne me verra si je passe derrière les maisons, je devrais ainsi pouvoir atteindre la Plaque sans risque de me faire repérer par les Pacificateurs qui traînent dans nos rues, préparant le plus horrible évènement de l'année comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande fête. J'arrive enfin à la Plaque, sorte de grand marché noir, où tout le monde vient faire de bonnes affaires dans le dos des Pacificateurs ces soldats impitoyables dans leur costume pâle qui ont débarqué en masse ce matin. Ce que je fais n'a rien de légal, il va s'en dire. Chasser est illégal, venir à la Plaque est illégal, avoir une arme est illégal, on peut même dire que tout ce qui nous permet de mieux vivre et de ne pas seulement survivre est illégal. J'entre dans l'énorme hangar désaffecté et la moiteur de l'endroit m'étouffe déjà. Une fumée épaisse me brouille la vue quelques instants avant que je ne puisse apercevoir Sae Boui-Boui sorte de cuisinière attitrée de la Plaque. Je m'approche lentement avec la biche traînante, tentant de ne pas me sentir gênée par tous les regards affamés se posant sur ma proie. Derrière son comptoir, Sae prépare un de ces ragoûts dont elle seule à le secret, je n'ose même pas jeter un coup d'œil dans la marmite bouillonnante, par peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Je toussote quelque peu, histoire qu'elle me remarque.

- _Voilà, voilà, qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma petite ?_

- _Bonjour, Sae. J'ai une biche que j'aimerai vendre, ça t'intérresse ?_

Sae baisse ses yeux vers ma biche, étonnée.

-_ Une biche, tu dis ? Dieu non, c'est beaucoup trop fort, comme viande, ma pauvre ! Je préfère encore le chien sauvage que tu me vends habituellement. Va donc voir le boulanger, il raffole de tes écureuils._

**E**lle retourne rapidement à la préparation de son ragoût et me plante là, seule derrière son comptoir. Le boulanger ? C'est vrai qu'il est friand de mes écureuils, à la viande pourtant si forte et dure. Je le soupçonne d'avoir quelque peu pitié de moi et de m'acheter tout ce que je vends dans l'unique but de me soulager un peu. Je n'aime pas ce genre de manière, je ne veux pas attirer la pitié de quiconque, je ne me considère nullement comme malheureuse, j'estime plutôt avoir de la chance de n'avoir que ma bouche à nourrir quand je vois comme les enfants d'une famille nombreuse sont mal nourris. Il est clair que ce n'est pas de leur faute et si je pouvais les aider, je le ferai volontiers. Je ne suis moi-même pas des mieux nourris, la chasse demande beaucoup d'énergie que je suis souvent bien incapable de me procurer. Qu'importe, je dois me débarrasser de cette chose et rapidement, avant d'attirer l'attention. Peut-être pourrais-je m'acheter un peu de pain, avec l'argent et aussi de la viande ou une orange. Le chemin jusqu'à la boulangerie me semble long et ardu, des Pacificateurs traînent à tous les coins de rue, mettant la touche finale aux préparatifs de la Moisson. Cette simple pensée me donne la nausée, je n'ose imaginer l'ambiance qui va régner dans quelques heures à peine, sur la place. Tirant sur la biche, j'arrive enfin derrière la boutique du boulanger. J'observe l'intérieur de cette dernière des gâteaux aux glaçages tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres sont exposés dans la vitrine ils rivalisent de par leur beauté, leur magnificence, leur couleur chatoyante, la brillance du glaçage au sucre, met rare et délicieux que j'aimerai goûter au moins une fois dans ma vie. Une silhouette me ramène à la réalité et je me jette au sol, étouffant un juron. La porte arrière de la boutique s'ouvre, faisant retentir un carillon et je tente du mieux que je peux de dissimuler ma biche sous un buisson.

- _Je peux t'aider, peut-être ?_

**R**ougissant brutalement, je me trouve vraiment idiote, à traîner là, par terre, alors qu'une voix masculine me surprend. Il y a au moins un point positif, il ne s'agit pas de l'horrible femme du boulanger une femme terrible et froide, l'opposé de son mari, qui si elle m'avait vu là m'aurait envoyé balader avec un coup de pied aux fesses. Le point négatif est qu'il ne s'agit pas du boulanger lui-même. Je me retourne et observe le jeune homme qui me fait face. Peeta Mellark, le fils cadet du boulanger m'observe de ses yeux bleus. Il paraît réellement étonné de me voir là, le nez dans la poussière. Je m'assoie sur le sol et lui raconte que je viens de me casser la figure. Etant très honnête de nature, je mens très mal quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me croit pas. Il croise ses bras puissants sur son torse musclé et me regarde plus en détail. Je m'attendais à une parole méchante, moqueuse, mais rien ne vint. Il reste là, à me regarder assise par terre. Il fronce les sourcils et observe le buisson d'où dépasse une des pattes de ma biche. Raté.

- _Je vais chercher mon père, attends ici._

**G**rognant intérieurement faute de ne pouvoir râler en public,, je le regarde s'engouffrer par la petite porte d'où il est venu. Peeta, de taille moyenne, blond, les yeux bleus est le fils du boulanger. Passer sa vie à porter des plateaux remplis de pain l'a rendu drôlement costaud, je crois qu'il est dans ma classe. Je n'en mettrai pas ma main à couper, cependant. Ce dernier ressort quelques instants plus tard.

- _Il est occupé avec un client, il arrive tout de suite. Si tu sortais cette biche du fourré ?_

- _J'y vais, j'y vais._

**A**près quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, je me retourne pour sortir ma biche du buisson. Je suis étonnée de savoir que le fils du boulanger sache faire la différence entre une biche et tout autre animal. Qu'il l'ai reconnu, c'est tout bonnement….surprenant. L'observant du coin de l'œil alors que je sors ma prise du buisson, je décrète qu'il n'y a que deux possibilités à ça ou le fils du boulanger à beaucoup étudié les animaux, à tel point qu'il sache reconnaître une patte de biche ou ce dernier m'observait bien avant que je n'arrive à la boulangerie. Peeta évite mon regard, m'avouant ainsi que ma deuxième hypothèse est la bonne Peeta Mellark m'observait depuis sa boulangerie. Reste à savoir pourquoi. Il suffit de le regarder pour deviner qu'il est quelqu'un d'honnête, de confiance et gentil. Je ne le connais pas, ne lui ayant jamais adressé la parole, mais il ne me semble pas être de la même trempe que sa mère.

- _Katniss ! Quelle merveilleuse prise tu as là._

Le boulanger, d'ordinaire calme arbore un large sourire éclatant.

- _Vous me la prendrez bien ?_

Il observe la biche attentivement.

- _Evidemment ! Elle me paraît parfaite, cette biche. Combien tu en veux ?_

Mon regard se pose sur la vitrine du boulanger.

- _Un de vos merveilleux gâteaux. Donnez-moi le trop plein en argent._

Peeta tousse et rentre dans la boulangerie, pressant le pas.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Je vais te chercher ça._

**M**éticuleux, le boulanger me demande quelle sorte de gâteau j'aimerai. Il sait parfaitement qu'une fille comme moi n'a pas dû manger de gâteau depuis….jamais, en fait, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et m'écoute d'une oreille attentive. Il rentre ensuite, prenant le même chemin que son fils. Je fronce les sourcils, quelque peu mécontente et reste plantée là, les mains dans les poches. Non que leur conflit me passionne, mais il est clair qu'aujourd'hui, les disputes sont à éviter. Dans quelques heures, nous serons tous sur la Grand-Place, à attendre dans l'angoisse le résultat du tirage au sort malsain. Mon nom sera écrit 18 fois, d'une écriture soignée, dans une boule en verre contenant des milliers de papiers. L'avantage de ne pas avoir de famille se fait vraiment sentir dans ce genre de situation je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de tesserae pour assurer ma survie. Peeta non plus, ne doit pas avoir son nom inscrit plus de 15 fois il a mon âge et fait partie de cette classe commerçante qui n'a pas besoin de tesserae pour vivre. Je sais que la colère que je ressens en ce moment envers les Mellark se trompe de cible ils ne sont en aucun cas responsables de mon malheur et de ma solitude. Ils ont de la chance de vivre dans de bonnes conditions et s'ils n'étaient pas là, qui m'achèteraient ce dont personne ne veut ? Le boulanger ressort, un paquet à la main, une bourse dans l'autre.

- _Voilà pour toi. Excuse mon fils, pour tout à l'heure, il est un peu perturbé._

_- Votre fils n'a pas à s'en faire._

**E**videmment, j'ai craché cette parole plus durement que je ne l'aurai voulu et je crains de n'avoir blessé le père de Peeta. Il affiche un air soucieux et hausse les épaules en repartant vers sa boutique, abandonnant la biche dans son arrière-cour. Ce que j'ai dit n'était que pure vérité, il est évident que Peeta n'a pas à s'en faire son nom n'est marqué que peu de fois et sera mélangé parmi de nombreux papiers. Nous sommes près de huit milles vivant dans ce district et beaucoup d'enfants ont déjà fait inscrire leur nom bien plus de fois que moi, j'en connais certain qui ont déjà plus de 50 papiers à leur nom. Je ne ressens aucune pitié pour ces personnes, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voudraient, au contraire. Je les trouve très courageux d'affronter la vie comme ils le font leurs noms sont inscrits plus de 60 fois, et alors ? Ils s'en moquent bien, car ils savent ce qui risque de leur arriver, chaque année à la même époque. Ils préfèrent continuer de faire vivre leur famille, même si certains le paieront de leur vie, ils en ont conscience et continue de vivre. Le Capitole a sûrement conscience de ce qu'il nous fait vivre et s'en moque pas mal nous voir nous déchirer chaque année lors de la Moisson leur suffit largement. J'arrive devant chez moi et soupire en admirant la vieille bicoque qui me sert de maison. Je pousse la porte du pied et la claque aussitôt. Je reste plantée là, à attendre que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre régnante. Je ne perds pas de temps et pose le gâteau sur la table, jetant la bourse pleine d'argent sur mon lit. J'ouvre immédiatement la boite et admire le magnifique petit gâteau. Il est vraiment très joli plein de couleurs, brillant, même dans le peu de lumière qui filtre dans la pièce. SI je m'écoutais, je l'engloutirai en quelques secondes, mais je préfère prendre le temps de bien regarder le gâteau ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'en avoir un. Je le sors délicatement de la boite, pour en humer le délicieux parfum sucré et fruité qui s'en échappe.

**S**atisfaite, j'observe plus amplement le petit cupcake brillant d'un glaçage blanc absolument éblouissant. C'est à ce moment que je remarque quelque chose, inscrit sur le côté du petit cupcake. Si je n'avais pas autant approché le gâteau de mon visage, je ne l'aurai sûrement jamais vu. Je plisse les yeux, concentrée, cherchant à déchiffrer la belle écriture faite au glaçage rose pâle : « Courage. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello everyone. Alors me revoilà. Je sais, ça fait à peine deux jours que j'ai mis en ligne le premier, mais je voulais publier demain, en fait. Sauf que demain j'suis pas là –non, ce n'est pas un prétexte pour publier plus tôt :D-, alors je met le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**Bon, je suis quelque peu déçue de ce chapitre, que je trouve nettement moins bien que le premier. Et le troisième, qui est déjà prêt, l'est encore moins. A mon avis, en tout cas. J'espère quand même que vous le trouverez à votre goût. Je vous promets de m'améliorer !**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une review : Darling, fan de twilight, Ever-Lyo, Rebekha, PeetaPower.**

**Merci également pour les ajouts dans les favoris et à ceux qui me suivent.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Puisse le sort vous etre favorable.

**P**aniquée, je tourne la tête de tous les côtés, sort devant ma porte, regarde partout. Comment ça, courage ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Extenuée, je m'écroule sur une petite chaise en bois souple et réfléchit. Ca vient forcément du boulanger. Forcément. Qui d'autre que lui pouvais savoir que ce gâteau m'était destiné ? A moins que ce courage n'était pas pour moi, peut-être que le gâteau était réservé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus important aux yeux du boulanger, aux yeux de sa famille. Peut-être était-ce destiné à son fils ? Ses fils, je veux dire. J'ai beau cogiter, la seule chose pour laquelle on peut me souhaiter bon courage, c'est pour la Moisson. Le tirage au sort a lieu dans quelques….minutes, maintenant. Ses fils sont en danger, eux aussi. Au moins deux d'entre eux. Je décide de ne plus y penser, n'ayant décemment pas de temps à perdre. Je dois avant tout me préparer pour la Moisson. Me passant rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage, j'enfile ma plus belle tenue une robe bleue, appartenant à ma mère. J'y tiens énormément, je tiens à emporter un peu de moi si jamais je dois partir, quitter le District Douze. Je repense à cette jolie broche, celle dont ma mère raffolait, qu'elle adorait. Je décide de la mettre, en son souvenir. Je la connais par cœur, elle représente un geai moqueur, un oiseau particulier capable de reproduire une grande variété de sons, du gazouillis de bébé aux notes de musique. Créés en l'honneur des jours obscurs par le Capitole, ces oiseaux étaient capables de reproduire toute une conversation utile, pour espionner. A la fin de ceux-ci, les centres furent fermés et les oiseaux abandonnés dans la nature, mais ces geais exclusivement mâles se reproduisent avec des moqueurs femelles d'où la naissance des geais moqueurs qui peuplent nos forêts. M'observant dans le miroir unique de la maison, je décide que je suis prête et noue rapidement une tresse avant de me diriger vers la porte.

**E**n sortant de chez moi, je songe que personne ne veillera sur mon chez-moi, en mon absence. Ce qui est totalement normal m'étant emmurée dans le silence, suite à la mort de mes parents, je n'ai guère d'amis. Personne à qui manquer si je suis appelée. Sur le chemin, j'observe ces familles entières qui se dirigent vers le point de rassemblement les frères tiennent la main de leurs sœurs, la mère tient celle du père, les grands-parents viennent également assister à l'évènement, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, priant pour leurs petits-enfants. Quiconque échappe à la Moisson à tout intérêt à être aux portes de la mort : ce soir, les Pacificateurs passeront vérifier, et si ce n'est pas le cas, on vous jette en prison. Le Capitole ne veut en aucun cas que nous manquions ce sordide tirage au sort et toutes les retransmissions qui suivront, symbole de leur toute puissance et du contrôle qu'il exerce envers nous. J'aurai dû quitter le District et vivre dans la forêt depuis longtemps : je pourrais, à mes 18 ans. En effet, il semble que la Moisson soit également le moment idéal pour recenser les enfants dont l'âge est compris entre 12 et 18 ans : des stands sont mis en place afin de vérifier que nous sommes tous là, on nous y prélève une goutte de sang et nos empreintes. C'est ce qui m'empêche de m'enfuir vers la forêt : si je le faisais, à la prochaine Moisson, n'ayant que 17 ans, on remarquerait mon absence et on lancerait des recherches : non pas pour me retrouver et fêter mon retour, mais pour me tuer. Je serais considérée comme un déserteur et l'on m'exécuterai en public. Faisant la queue afin que l'on prélève mes empreintes, je me demande qui pourrait bien remarquer mon absence si jamais je partais.

**E**n quelques secondes, on relève mon ADN et mes empreintes. Une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers le groupe d'enfants ayant mon âge : nous sommes placés par tranche d'âge, les plus anciens devant, les plus jeunes loin derrière. Traînant les pieds, je me permets de regarder les écrans géants placés un peu partout sur la Grand-Place. Dans quelques minutes, deux visages s'afficheront : des visages d'enfants décharnés, abattus, tristes, résignés. Chaque année, on arrache des enfants à leur mère, à leur famille et chaque année, deux familles s'enferment chez elles plus tôt que les autres, chaque année, un couple paraît plus abattu encore que les autres, chaque année, une famille pleure un de leur enfant mort pour le plaisir du Capitole. Une fois les jeux terminés, tout le monde se fiche pas mal de ce qui peut arriver aux familles, ce qu'elles ressentent, le Capitole s'en moque complètement et se garde bien de le filmer. Tout ça à cause d'une rébellion, celle du Treize, causant sa destruction totale et la création du Traité de la Trahison par la même occasion. Traité qui pose les bases des Hunger Games, jeux révoltants signifiant pour nombre d'entre nous une mort certaine. Toute la population est maintenant réunie et l'horloge indique 14h, l'heure pour le maire d'entamer son discours, le même chaque année. Une fois ce dernier terminé, Effie Trinket, animatrice attitrée des jeux au District Douze, se lève et prends place devant le micro :

- _Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Elle entame un discours pompeux, avec l'accent si remarquable des habitants du Capitole avant d'annoncer :

- _Nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage au sort ! Les dames, d'abord !_

**T**ranquillement, elle met la main dans la boule de verre contenant tous les noms des filles entre 12 et 18 ans. Je prie. Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi. Effie ressort la main du pot et ouvre le papier avant d'annoncer…..mon nom. Katniss Everdeen. C'est moi, c'est moi qu'elle appelle, moi qu'elle a tiré au sort, moi qui vais mourir sous les coups de tribut mille fois plus expérimentés, c'est mon visage interloqué qui est affiché sur les écrans. Je me regarde dans l'écran géant de la Grand-Place. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, s'écartant pour me laisser atteindre l'estrade. Ils m'observent, certains désolés pour moi, d'autres surpris, d'autres soulagés de ne pas avoir été appelé. Peut-être que je devrais leur en vouloir, de prendre cet air soulagé. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de leur faute, cependant, et qu'ils doivent plaindre ma situation. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié ! Effie s'impatiente du haut de ses talons de dix centimètres et hurle dans le micro, comme si j'étais sourde :

- _Katniss Everdeen ? Viens, mon petit, n'ai pas peur._

**A**près cet ultime appel, je décide de me reprendre et me dirige avec lenteur vers l'estrade. Lentement, très lentement. Je veille à ne pas me casser la figure sur le chemin alors qu'un silence de mort règne sur la place. Tout Panem a les yeux braqués sur moi. Effie me sourit largement, apparemment heureuse de me voir enfin. Je n'ose pas me regarder dans l'écran, ayant peur de l'expression que j'arbore. Je me refais une contenance et monte les marches, tremblante, les points serrés. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine, tellement fort que je crois pendant un moment qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Dans un sens, je me dis que j'évite à une famille de perdre son enfant unique. Effie m'attrape le bras sans ménagement et me place à côté d'elle, sur l'estrade, face à la foule qui a les yeux rivés sur moi. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole pour annoncer le tirage des garçons, un type aux cheveux blonds monte les marches à son tour, titubant. Non pas parce qu'il a peur, mais parce qu'il est saoul. Je devine alors qu'il s'agit d'Haymitch, mon futur mentor.

**E**tourdi par l'alcool, il s'approche de moi et je sens déjà son horrible odeur m'envahir les narines. C'est ainsi qu'il commence à dénoncer les injustices de notre pays il m'empoigne par les épaules au passage, me secouant sans même s'en rendre compte. Je le soupçonne de s'accrocher à moi afin d'éviter de tomber. Cependant, il arrive un moment ou celui-ci est bien obligé de me lâcher, son petit sermon étant terminé. C'est à ce moment, que s'approchant trop près du bord, il valse par-dessus bord, tombant lourdement sur le sol, assommé, signifiant au pays entier que son discours n'était rien de plus que la tirade d'un ancien vainqueur triste et complètement bourré. Les caméras se braquent sur lui et je sais maintenant que l'on ne parlera pas que de moi ce soir, lors de la retransmission. Notre District est maintenant la risée du Capitole, ce qui ne plaît guère au maire, qui exhorte discètement Effie à reprendre au plus vite le cours du tirage au sort. Croisant les mains derrière mon dos, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lâcher le sanglot qui étouffe ma gorge. Je fixe un point, au loin, afin d'éviter d'avoir à regarder tout ces gens qui m'observent, ayant pitié pour moi. Je sais bien ce qu'ils pensent. Alors que je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas pleurer, Effie tente de réchauffer l'ambiance. Je ne la regarde même pas et continue de fixer un point, loin, dans la forêt. Je pense à mon arc et à mes flèches, toujours dans le tronc creux. Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un les y trouvera et apprendra à s'en servir, en fera bon usage. Autant les robes sont tout ce qui reste de ma mère, autant cet arc me rappelle mon père. Je sens mes yeux s'embuer tandis qu'Effie annonce, radieuse :

- _Peeta Mellark !_

**T**oujours tremblante, mon regard se décroche du point imaginaire et je ne peux que sonder la foule à la recherche de Peeta. Je n'ai pas à chercher bien longtemps, cependant, car la foule s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Le choc de l'annonce se lit sur son visage et il semble complètement perdu. Ses yeux bleus ne reflètent plus que de la crainte alors qu'il cherche du regard ses parents, ses frères. C'est un fils de boulanger et venant de la classe commerçante, il n'a jamais eu besoin de faire inscrire son nom plus de fois que de raison et certains, parmi la foule, semblent bien content qu'enfin un de ces enfants riches paient le prix de leur vie confortable. Il faut bien reconnaître que les enfants de la classe commerçante sont très souvent épargnés, lors de la Moisson, mais mieux vaut ne pas leur en vouloir : la rage n'est pas quelque chose de bénéfique. Elle ne fait qu'embrouiller notre jugement, nous haïssons tous ici les mauvaises personnes. Peeta s'avance enfin vers l'estrade, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je me demande quel est ce sentiment que je ressens, de l'amour ? De la peine ? Non, je crois que je le plains. Il n'a jamais chassé, je suis certaine qu'il ne saurait même pas allumer un feu sans allumette. Je repense à notre rencontre, dans la matinée : il a tout de même réussi à reconnaître la biche, juste en voyant sa patte, peut-être n'est-il pas si ignorant que ça. Je me rends compte que c'est la seule et unique fois où nous avons vraiment communiqué, lui et moi. On a beau être dans la même classe, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole et là, en ce moment même, je crois que je m'en veux un peu. On va mourir ensemble, peut-être même que je devrais le tuer de mes mains et…nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé.

**C**omplètement déprimée et ne voulant plus y penser, je reporte mon attention sur le deuxième tribut du District Douze. Je le regarde vraiment en tant qu'adversaire, cette fois. Il paraît –il est- musclé, solide, trapu, doué de ses mains, fort. Il lève les yeux à son tour vers moi, et je détourne le regard je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis en train de le détailler, de le voir comme un ennemi. Parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qu'il est, mon ennemi, mon adversaire. Je suppose. Lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux pâles, il semblait vraiment…maussade, triste. Et c'est normal, qui ne le serait pas ? Il ne paraissait pas triste pour lui, cependant, non, il était triste pour moi. Et il l'est encore, je le sens quand il me serre la main : sa main douce et chaude presse la mienne légèrement, veut-il me rassurer ? Je sens son regard sur moi mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont nos mains qui se serrent. Après la pitié et la culpabilité, la colère s'empare de moi. Pense-t-il que je suis trop faible pour réussir à gagner ? Bien sûr, que je le suis. Mais je suis capable de survivre plus longtemps que lui, j'en suis certaine. Je dégage ma main rapidement et Effie nous emmène tout aussi vite à l'intérieur de l'Hôtel de Justice : en détention. Nos chemins se séparent alors que je me dirige vers une petite pièce, afin que, je cite, « des proches puissent venir m'encourager ». Je ne m'en sens que plus maussade : personne ne viendra, j'en ai conscience.

**A**gacée, je m'assoie dans un des fauteuils en velours rouge de la pièce. A quoi bon attendre ici alors que personne ne viendra ? Je commence à m'énerver contre…je ne sais même pas contre qui, je suis énervée contre ces gens qui m'enferment dans une pièce pour m'obliger à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais, me forçant à me rendre compte de ma solitude. Je sais, bien sûr, que je n'ai personne sur qui compter, mais le répéter dans mon esprit et le vivre, c'est totalement différent. De longues minutes passent, et je suis toujours seule dans cette petite pièce que j'ai eu tout le loisir de graver dans ma mémoire elle est plutôt petite, le plafond est haut, un canapé rouge et plusieurs fauteuils sont placés dans la pièce, de lourds rideaux de velours rouge encadrent les fenêtres, filtrant la lumière de la fin de l'après-midi. Alors que je me dis que je devrais me lever et sortir, la porte s'ouvre. Le père de Peeta entre. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître surprise et l'observe s'avancer dans la pièce, se plaçant dans le fauteuil en face du mien. De longues minutes passent et je commence à penser qu'il va rester là, à me regarder caresser le velours de l'accoudoir.

- _Ne le laisse pas mourir._

Je suis estomaquée.

- _Pourquoi ? Nous ne serons que 24, et un seul reviendra dans son District._

Il paraît réfléchir et me réponds :

- _Ne le sacrifie pas de tes mains._

**T**roublée, je me mets à cogiter sérieusement. Je cherche le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi le boulanger pense-t-il, au point de me le demander comme un service, que je ne vais pas tuer son fils ? La raison me vient d'elle-même. Le boulanger est –était- le seul à m'acheter ce dont personne ne veut : était-ce dans ce but ? Je me sens redevable envers lui, et plus largement, envers sa famille. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a toujours été le premier à m'acheter la viande que personne ne m'achetait. Il a, dans un sens, assuré ma survie. Est-ce pour cela qu'il pense que je vais accepter ? Je peux toujours prier pour que ce soit un autre que moi qui se charge de lui. Après tout, le boulanger a remplacé son « ne le laisse pas mourir » par un « ne le tue pas de tes mains ». Quelques secondes sont passées et le Pacificateur revient chercher le père de Peeta, qui m'observe une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

- _Bon courage._

**N**oué, mon estomac fait un bond dans mon ventre : le mot inscrit sur le gâteau. Avec cette parole, ça ne fait aucun doute, c'est bien lui l'auteur de ce message. Je ne pensais pas que le boulanger se considère assez proche de moi pour me souhaiter bon courage avec un gâteau. Mais le fait qu'il débarque ici pour me demander –me supplier- d'épargner son fils en est la preuve. Il me voit comme quelqu'un capable de survivre dans de rudes conditions, comme courageuse, et assez gentille pour épargner –peut-être- la vie de son cadet. Il pense que j'ai plus de chance que son fils, plus d'expérience et que je suis capable de survivre plus longtemps que lui, dans les mêmes conditions. Effie vient me chercher accompagné de Peeta qui a les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule. Il ne semble pas s'en cacher, peut-être est-ce une stratégie pour passer comme faible et fragile. Il me rappelle que je n'ai même pas pleuré : pas même versé une larme. Tant mieux : lorsque les caméras se focaliseront sur mon visage, on n'y verra que de l'ennui profond. J'espère. Nous grimpons à l'arrière d'une voiture. Je n'ai jamais vu de voiture de ma vie. Le seul moyen de transport dans le Douze, ce sont nos pieds et encore, pour ceux qui peuvent encore marcher. Une fois assise à l'arrière, je me tourne vers ma vitre et regarde le paysage défiler : je quitte mon District, je tiens à graver son souvenir dans mon esprit. Le véhicule cahote jusqu'à la gare où nous sommes assaillis de caméras, comme prévu. Peeta descend rapidement, tête basse, et je lui emboîte le pas, suivi par Effie.

- _Vous allez vous y plaire, là-dedans ! Même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment._

**I**mmédiatement, je remarque le train immense que je suppose être en métal –ou en argent, il brille tellement, qu'en sais-je ?- qui se tient sur les rails. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de l'admirer : Effie me pousse déjà à l'intérieur. Le train démarre aussitôt, s'agitant. Les portes se referment derrière moi alors que j'avance à la suite de Peeta dans le premier wagon, le salon, si j'en crois le nombre impressionnant de fauteuils en velours bleu qui s'y trouvent. Une immense table faite dans un bois que je ne connais pas trône dans la pièce, pleine de victuailles plus colorées les unes que les autres j'y aperçois ce que je crois être du poulet, des oranges, et d'autres fruits que je ne connais pas. Effie piaille joyeusement alors que je caresse délicatement le velours doux d'un des fauteuils. Nous voilà projeté dans un monde dont nous ne connaissons rien : ni ses manières, ni ses traditions, ni ses principes. Tout cela est nouveau pour nous, surtout pour moi, je pense que Peeta a déjà dû manger plus d'une orange dans sa vie. Je soupire alors qu'Effie nous entraîne dans un long couloir et nous montre nos chambres respectives. Nous nous séparons. Je claque la porte de ma chambre et en fait le tour, ouvrant les portes, les tiroirs. Des vêtements sont soigneusement rangés dans ces derniers et j'en profite pour me changer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des robes, je préfère de loin m'en tenir à de simples pantalons plus pratique pour chasser. Après avoir pris la première douche chaude de ma vie –Comme c'est étrange !- j'enfile un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise verte foncée et sort dans le couloir, en ayant assez de traîner à ne rien faire. Je prends le même chemin que celui qu'Effie m'a fait suivre et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans le salon. Peeta s'y trouve déjà avec Effie. Ils sont assis autour de la table et je suppose que je dois en faire de même. M'approchant, Peeta tourne la tête vers moi : je fais mine de ne pas le voir. Si je dois l'abattre moi-même, autant que nous ne devenions pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

- _Haymitch n'est pas là ?_ demande Effie.

-_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait piquer un somme avant le diner._ Réponds Peeta.

- _Il faut dire que nous avons eu une journée éprouvante._ Concède-t-elle, visiblement soulagée.

**P**lusieurs plats se succèdent au cours du repas et je dois maintenant me faire violence pour ne pas vomir tout ce que j'ai réussi à ingurgiter. J'ai bon espoir cependant si je réussi à supporter le ragoût aux entrailles de rats de Sae, je dois pouvoir survivre à ce repas en gardant le contenu de mon estomac. J'observe Peeta du coin de l'œil, me disant qu'il est sûrement habitué à ce genre de repas et je constate qu'il semble un peu pâle. Je pense que l'on ne doit pas manger autant de plats, dans la famille Mellark ils ont beau faire partie de la classe commerçante, ils ne sont pas aussi riches que les familles du Capitole. Je me lève lourdement alors qu'Effie nous invite dans un autre compartiment pour suivre la retransmission de la Moisson des autres districts. Peeta, assis près de moi, n'en perds pas une miette, semblant retenir chaque visage et chaque nom : a-t-il déjà une stratégie en tête ? Devrais-je me méfier de lui ? Son père m'a laissé penser que son fils ne survivrait pas plus de deux heures dans une arène, mais suis-je en position de le croire ? Toutes ces années à porter des plateaux de pains à bout de bras l'a rendu fort et j'aurai tort de ne pas me méfier de lui. Viens le tour de notre district je me vois m'avancer calmement vers l'estrade, je semble m'ennuyer à mourir alors que Peeta paraît paniqué. Paniqué mais déterminé. La rediffusion est terminée et tout ce que j'ai réussi à retenir, c'est qu'il faut que je considère Peeta Mellark comme un adversaire. Effie, boudant devant la médiocre prestation de notre mentor commence :

- _Votre mentor aurait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de présentation. De comportement télévisuel._

Peeta pouffe avant de répondre :

_- Il était soûl, il l'est chaque année._

_- Chaque jour_, je rétorque, en souriant.

Alors qu'Effie nous fait un discours sur l'importance de notre mentor dans les Jeux, ce dernier apparaît enfin. Soûl, une fois de plus. Je ne peux retenir mon sourire devant le visage ébahi d'Effie Trinket.

_- J'ai loupé le dîner ?_ demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

C'est à cet instant que le train fait une légère embardé, poussant Haymitch à vomir le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis avant de s'écrouler. Effie, profondément choquée et dégoûtée nous regarde tout deux avant de s'exclamer en prenant la fuite :

_- Eh bien, riez donc !_

* * *

**So what ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'ai une question pour vous et la suite des aventures de Katniss l'orpheline. Pensez-vous que Peeta doit avouer ses sentiments à Katniss comme il l'a fait lors de l'interview ? Dans ma tête, ça changerait beaucoup de choses qu'il le fasse. J'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre avis à ce sujet. Surtout le tien, PeetaPower. Bah oui, tu es un garçon, alors…n'hésite surtout pas à me donner tes impressions ! :D**

**Voilà, voilà ! Je vous mets le chapitre prochain très bientôt ! Mais pas demain, quand même. X)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Troisième chapitre, mes amis ! Oui, vous êtes un peu tous mes amis, aujourd****'****hui, je suis de bonne humeur. Je m****'****étais dit qu****'****une semaine par chapitre, c****'****était pas mal, comme délai. Mais voilà, je n****'****ai pas pu résister à l****'****envie de publier plus tôt. Je ne veux surtout pas perdre l****'****attention qu****'****on m****'****accorde, vous comprenez ? :D **

**Je remercie –encore- tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter. Pour les autres : commentez, vous aussi, je ne mords pas, je vous jure ! )**

**Lisia : Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison en affirmant que le fait que Mr Mellark achète ses proies ne suffit pas pour que Katniss se sacrifie ou fasse même semblant de remarquer Peeta. J'ai donc réfléchi à un évènement qui la pousse à le faire, que j'ai finalement trouvé ! En espèrant qu'il plaira… Dès le départ, je pense que Katniss va se montrer un peu plus…douce avec le pauvre Peeta qui, il faut bien le dire, me semble morfler un peu, dans le bouquin. X) Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Pour la présentation des dialogues du deuxième chapitre, je suis désolée, mais –oui, je jette la faute sur les pauvres tirets- ce sont les tirets qui ont à moitié –vilains !- disparus. Voilà, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Peeta Meelark se bat d'arrache-pied pour me tuer.

**A**vant même que j'ai esquissé le moindre geste, Peeta soupire et se lève. Ni une, ni deux, je me lève à mon tour, comprenant son intention. J'observe mon mentor, affalé dans le contenu de son estomac, visiblement assommé, ses longs cheveux tout emmêlés et couvert d'un liquide kaki immonde. Secouant la tête de désespoir, j'attrape l'homme par un bras et le passe au-dessus de ma nuque. C'est là qu'Haymitch semble s'éveiller.

- Ah, j'suis tombé ? Ca pue.

- On va vous ramener dans votre compartiment. Vous nettoyer un peu.

**R**egardant Peeta, je constate qu'il est pâle comme un linge. Pas étonnant, vu l'odeur qui se dégage d'Haymitch. C'est sûrement la chose la plus horrible qu'il lui été donné de voir : je veux dire, Peeta est le fils du boulanger, il est correctement nourri et n'a jamais eu a tuer ses proies pour manger. Je me souviens de la biche, qu'il a reconnu : je suppose qu'il a dû en voir une dans un livre, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de chance. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui et mon passage dans la poussière, derrière chez lui. Si seulement j'avais su, à ce moment là, que je vendais à son père ma dernière biche, je…qu'aurais-je fait ? J'ai à peine vu Peeta et on ne se connaît même pas, qu'aurais-je dis ? Je repense soudain à la parole de son père, prononcé ce matin : « ne le tue pas de tes mains ». Pourquoi diable ne le ferai-je pas ? Peeta est officiellement devenu mon adversaire, mon ennemi, celui que je vais devoir tuer pour rentrer chez moi. Mais est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Tuer des enfants à peine plus âgés ou beaucoup plus jeunes que moi, survivre dans des conditions épouvantables, rentrer chez moi pour m'y retrouver seule. Riche, mais seule. A quoi bon être riche si personne n'est là pour partager les petites joies de la vie quotidienne ? Je me moque pas mal d'être mieux logée ou nourrie. Je resterais seule. Evidemment, que je ne tuerais pas Peeta moi-même. Tant que je peux l'éviter, je le ferais. Autant éviter de devenir une paria pour la population de mon district. Ce dernier ouvre la porte coulissante du compartiment d'Haymitch, en tout point similaire au notre, et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me renfrogne légèrement. Je sais bien ce qui m'attend : je vais devoir supporter l'odeur pestilentielle d'Haymitch et, pire que ça, le voir à moitié nu. Certes, je vide moi-même mes prises, parfois, et le contenu de leur estomac n'est guère plus parfumé que celui d'Haymitch. Mais…je ne tiens pas à assister à ça : Haymitch qui se laisse laver par son tribut comme un impotent. Je préfère me dire qu'il est capable de nous aider à nous en sortir, même si, là, en ce moment, j'en doute sérieusement. Je croise le regard de Peeta alors qu'il installe tant bien que mal Haymitch dans la baignoire.

- C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper.

Je lui suis sincèrement reconnaissante de m'éviter cette situation, mais ne tiens pas à le laisser se débrouiller seul pour autant.

- Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un ?

Je pointe la porte du doigt, désignant ainsi tout l'équipage du train qui n'attend qu'un mot de notre part pour agir.

- Non, je ne veux pas d'eux.

Peeta hoche la tête et se tourne vers Haymitch, commençant à le déshabiller.

**R**espirant un grand coup par la bouche, je bredouille un « d'accord » et file hors de la salle de bain. Pourquoi vouloir se débrouiller seul alors qu'il a une horde de personnes prêtes à le débarrasser ? Autant leur laisser s'en occuper : leur refiler Haymitch me satisferait assez. Je crois finalement que je le comprends : il n'a jamais eu besoin de demander d'aide à qui que ce soit, lui. Peut-être se croit-il capable de surmonter l'épreuve de l'arène, finalement. Mais son père ne semble pas penser la même chose de son propre fils. Je note mentalement de demander à Peeta ce que le boulanger avait dans la tête à ce moment là. Je sens que je vais devoir le faire rapidement, cependant, car d'ici quelques jours, nous serons dans l'arène, et je me vois mal lui poser la question alors qu'il tente de m'étrangler. Je me retrouve donc seule dans la chambre de notre mentor. Je me dirige vers le lit de ce dernier, bousculant au passage nombre de ses flasques d'alcool –vides- et m'assoie sur celui-ci. J'observe le paysage, par la fenêtre. Le train se déplace à une vitesse folle, j'aperçois à peine les plantes au-dehors. Mon esprit s'égare et je me retrouve à penser à ma forêt, celle qui m'a ouvert les bras quand mes parents sont morts. Mon père et moi chassions souvent c'était un très bon professeur. J'ai très vite appris les bases de la chasse et j'en apprenais un peu plus chaque jour. Un jour, je l'ai vu affronter un lynx, rien qu'avec un bâton et des pierres. Mais le danger, quand on est mineur, est permanent. Il le savait. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de me revenir dans une boite d'allumette. Et encore. Les trois quarts de ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte, c'était de la poussière de charbon, rien de plus. Les autorités ont pensé qu'on pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir récupéré une boite contenant probablement les restes de nos pères. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues et décide de penser à autre chose le passé est douloureux, l'avenir inexistant. Ne me reste plus que le présent.

- Tu es encore là ?

**I**diote ! C'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? Je me sermonne mentalement il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû déguerpir et rejoindre mon compartiment. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser Peeta seul avec notre mentor soûl. Ce dernier vient de sortir –je crois- de la salle de bain et porte Haymitch par la taille. Lui dort à moitié, la tête sur l'épaule forte de son tribut, enroulé dans un peignoir. Je me lève précipitamment. Combien de temps suis-je restée là, les yeux dans le vague ? Et depuis combien de temps Peeta est ici, à me regarder ? Son bras tremble, au vu de l'effort qu'il doit faire pour supporter le poids de notre mentor.

- Je vais t'aider.

**V**idant mes poumons et reprenant ma respiration, je m'approche prudemment de Peeta. L'odeur de vomi a presque disparu. Je constate également qu'une tache d'eau s'est formée sur la moquette, sous le corps d'un Haymitch encore tout dégoulinant : au vu de toute l'eau se trouvant là, j'en déduis que Peeta est resté ici, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à me regarder rêvasser un bon moment. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir sorti de mes pensées plus tôt, au lieu de rester immobile ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Peeta n'est pas contre un peu d'aide et me laisse attraper l'autre bras de notre mentor. Nous l'installons rapidement dans son lit et repartons tout aussi vite. J'espère qu'Haymitch ne va pas attraper froid : un mentor malade est presque –je dis bien presque- aussi inutile qu'un mentor soûl. Un silence gêné se fait dans le couloir cahotant, alors que nous rejoignons nos cabines respectives. La sienne est juste à côté de la mienne. Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche alors qu'il entre dans son compartiment, m'adresse un regard poli et referme la porte. J'entre à mon tour. Je me rends soudain compte que je suis exténuée. Cette journée a vraiment été terrible. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre : je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Les Jeux sont comme une manière pour moi de mourir. Une manière certes un peu brutale. Je songe à Peeta, qui lui, risque de perdre sa famille –il l'a déjà perdu-, en plus de sa vie. Je sais l'effet que ça fait, de perdre un être qui nous est cher : la douleur vous prend n'importe où, à l'école, dans la rue, chez vous… Sa famille serait dévastée. Alors que je n'ai eu personne vers qui me tourner, lors de l'annonce de mon nom, Peeta avait toute sa famille pour lui accorder un dernier regard aimant. Alors que j'entre dans ma douche, appuyant sur n'importe quel bouton, pressée d'en finir, je réalise que je l'envie peut-être un peu. Je l'enviais, plutôt. Il avait tout une famille, des amis, un toit qui ne menaçait pas de s'écrouler sur sa tête, de la nourriture à profusion…et à cause des Hunger Games, il n'a plus rien. Plus rien, à part peut-être ses souvenirs. Comme ce doit être dur, de vivre avec des souvenirs heureux alors que l'on sait qu'on va mourir. Ma tête est également remplie de souvenirs joyeux, ceux de ma vie d'avant. Avant que la mort ne s'en mêle et n'emporte toute ma famille. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer et décide de ne plus penser à ça. Pense-t-il réellement qu'il a une chance ? Je secoue la tête vigoureusement : quand bien même il le penserait, c'est son problème. Les draps soyeux apaisent ma peau laissée à vif par un gant de toilette un peu trop dur. Allongée sur le dos, je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer –pleurer qui, de toute façon ?- que déjà la fatigue m'envahit.

- Debout, debout, debout ! Ca va être une grande, grande, grande journée !

**E**ffie crie avec plaisir derrière ma porte, me réveillant en sursaut. J'ai connu des réveils plus délicats. Ne traînant pas plus que nécessaire dans mon lit, je me lève, passe sous la douche, me choisi un ensemble simple, prenant soin de remettre la broche de ma mère sur mes nouveaux vêtements, et sors dans le couloir. Je manque d'être bousculée par notre hôtesse, qui renverse un peu de son café sur la moquette immaculée du train. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai disparu dans son compartiment. Effie, d'habitude d'excellente humeur, me paraît maussade. Haussant les épaules et terminant de nouer ma tresse, j'entre dans le wagon-salon. Haymitch glousse, visiblement ravi et déjà rouge, alors que Peeta baisse le regard sur un petit pain. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme attire Haymitch qui me regarde :

- Assieds-toi, assieds-toi !

**E**n m'avançant vers la place que m'indique Haymitch, j'observe la tonne de nourriture posée sur la table en bois massif. Tous ces plats…c'est plus que tout ce que j'ai pu attraper pour moi-même en une semaine. Comment se fait-il qu'il y ai autant de nourriture alors que nous sommes à peine 4 dans ce wagon ? J'attrape un petit pain et le mordille doucement, réfléchissant à la question. Peeta m'observe du coin de l'œil. Je jette alors un regard à la tasse fumante posée devant lui.

- C'est du chocolat chaud. C'est très bon.

**A**vide de me faire découvrir cette boisson qu'il a l'air d'aimer –il a des moustaches de chocolat au dessus de ses lèvres charnues-, il en pousse une tasse vers moi, que je m'empresse de saisir et de renifler. Une odeur de chocolat me monte au nez, me mettant l'eau à la bouche. Je n'ai jamais mangé de chocolat, mais j'ai entendu des femmes en parler, une fois, devant la boutique du boulanger, justement. Je souris timidement à Peeta –plus pour ses moustaches qu'autre chose-, qui me rend mon sourire et sirote tranquillement ma tasse. Notre repas se termine bien vite : j'engloutis autant que je peux et m'adosse confortablement à mon siège. Peeta mange son petit pain en le trempant régulièrement dans le même breuvage que le mien et Haymitch ne cesse de boire un liquide rouge. De l'alcool, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Il prévoit déjà de se soûler alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore au Capitole ? Je reprends la parole, d'une voix sèche :

- Vous êtes censé nous donner des conseils, je crois.

Peeta lève les yeux de son bol de chocolat et regarde Haymitch, ce dernier ne lève pas le nez de son assiette d'œufs brouillés et marmonne un :

- En voilà un, de conseil, restez en vie.

**U**n de ses rires gras éclate dans le wagon et notre mentor, visiblement ravi de sa boutade, s'empresse de sortir une de ses flasques d'alcool de sa poche. Je fronce les sourcils. Il verse un peu de liquide transparent dans son verre et s'apprête à le boire quand Peeta donne un coup dedans et qu'il se renverse sur la nappe blanche immaculée. Une image s'insinue immédiatement dans mon esprit : moi, dans une toundra glacée, mon sang s'écoulant dans la neige blanche. J'en frissonne.

- On ne trouve pas ça drôle. Nous risquons nos vies, dans cette affaire.

**C**haque mot que prononce Peeta est plein de colère et de rancœur. Le ton qu'il emploie m'étonne et mes yeux quittent le liquide rouge sang et se posent sur lui. Il regarde Haymitch droit dans les yeux. Et n'a donc pas le temps de voir ce qui arrive. Notre mentor lui flanque un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui fait tomber Peeta de sa chaise. Ce dernier atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sonné. Je fronce les sourcils face à un Haymitch qui s'apprête à se verser une nouvelle fois de l'alcool. J'attrape un couteau et le plante entre sa main et sa bouteille. Haymitch recule cette dernière vivement et je me lève, m'accroupissant à côté de Peeta pour l'aider à se relever. Après tout, si je n'ai aucune raison de revenir en vie, Peeta en a une, lui. Et je comprends très bien sa réaction. Il me chuchote un merci alors que je l'aide à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

- Tiens, tiens. M'aurait-on dégoté de vrais combattants, cette année ? s'interroge-t-il, son regard baissé sur le couteau toujours planté dans la table.

**A**ttrapant une poignée de glace dans un coup de fruits proche de là, je les place dans une serviette que je noue, créant ainsi une poche de glace que je m'empresse de tendre à Peeta. Ce dernier me sourit légèrement. Je l'ignore en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Haymitch l'arrête :

- Non, qu'on voit le bleu, au contraire. Le public s'imaginera que tu t'es battu avec un autre tribut avant même votre arrivée dans l'arène.

- Les règles l'interdisent, grogne Peeta, mais reposant malgré tout la poche de glace sur la table.

Je me rassois.

- Seulement si tu te fais prendre. Ce bleu montrera que tu t'es battu et que tu ne t'ai pas fait prendre, c'est encore mieux.

**P**as franchement mauvaise, son idée est tout de même risquée : lorsqu'un tribut se fait prendre en train de passer à tabac un autre tribut avant le début des Jeux, tous les deux partent avec un handicap sérieux –le Capitole ne pouvant se risquer à exécuter deux tributs- lors du début réel des Jeux, comme l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher des armes, de la nourriture ou des médicaments placés autour de la Corne d'Abondance : cette énorme conque qui renferme mille et une choses permettant au tribut de survivre avec plus de facilité. Une année, un tribut s'est battu avec un autre, directement sur le quai de la gare. Ils ont vite été séparés et c'est à ce moment qu'a été décidé qu'aucun tribut ne devrai en croiser un autre, seul à seul, avant l'arrivée dans l'arène. Haymitch m'observe.

- Tu pourrais atteindre autre que chose que cette table, avec ce couteau ?

**I**gnorant la question, je me contente d'attraper le couteau par la lame et de le lancer vers la cloison face à moi. Il se loge convenablement pile entre deux lattes, me faisant ainsi paraître bien meilleure que je ne le suis. Je lance très peu de couteaux, lors de mes parties de chasse ils me servent surtout à découper ma viande, vider mes prises et à achever une bête un peu trop vigoureuse. Peeta semble impressionné, Haymitch aussi.

- Venez-vous placer là, tous les deux.

**T**rès étonné par notre comportement, Haymitch nous indique le centre du wagon d'un mouvement de tête et se lève, nous observant. Je suppose qu'aucun de ses tributs ne l'avait jamais empêché de boire tout son soûl. Je me mets au centre de la pièce, Peeta est à mes côtés, se massant toujours la joue le bleu va être impressionnant, je doute que les caméras le rate. Notre mentor s'approche et nous palpe, comme on palperait de la viande avant de l'acheter il m'enfonce un doigt dans le ventre, dans les cuisses, tâte mes joues, pince mes bras et fait de même pour Peeta. La chasse m'a donné un avantage le fait de courir toute la journée et de grimper dans les arbres pour sauver ma peau face à une meute de chiens sauvages m'a aidé à avoir une hygiène de vie tout à fait convenable. Quand à Peeta...eh bien, c'est un fils de boulanger.

- Ma foi, ça pourrait être pire. Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait en forme. Et une fois passé dans les mains de vos stylistes, vous devriez avoir votre petit succès.

**O**n comprend parfaitement que le physique a de l'importance quand on veut s'attirer la sympathie des sponsors ces derniers ne sponsorisent que les meilleurs, les plus beaux, les plus forts, les plus habiles. Haymitch arbore un air satisfait. Que vous soyez issu du district Un ou du Douze, tant que vous êtes bien portant et peu estropié, vous avez toutes vos chances de décrocher au moins un sponsor. Je me souviens d'une année où le tribut du district Quatre était tellement beau qu'il décrochait à lui seul plus de la moitié des cadeaux envoyé par les sponsors. Et leurs femmes. On raconte que depuis, certaines d'entre elles le poursuivent encore. Pauvre homme.

- Très bien, je vous propose un marché. Je bois à ma guise et je reste suffisamment sobre pour vous aider. Seulement, il faudra faire exactement ce que je vous dit.

Peeta et moi échangeons un regard. Ce n'est pas mirobolant, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Peut-être que s'il nous considère comme étant assez doué, il cessera complètement de boire. J'hausse les épaules alors que Peeta opine du chef.

- Ca me va.

- Alors aidez-nous. Quelle est la meilleur stratégie pour quelqu'un qui…

Haymitch m'interromps d'un mouvement de la main.

- Une chose à la fois. Nous allons bientôt entrer en gare et vous allez rencontrer vos stylistes très prochainement. Quoi qu'ils vous fassent faire ou vous font subir, vous devez me promettre de ne pas rechigner. Laissez-les faire leur travail.

**L**entement, j'hoche la tête, consciente que je ne vais sûrement pas apprécier ce que mon équipe de préparation va me faire subir. Peeta promet à son tour et Haymitch disparait, raflant sa bouteille d'alcool au passage. Je me laisse tomber dans un canapé alors que Peeta s'assoit en face, croisant ses mains. Le silence se fait et nous entrons bientôt dans un tunnel. Le noir se fait quelques secondes et les lumières prennent le relais. Je réalise enfin que nous y sommes. Nous sommes au Capitole. La tête pensante de tout Panem, la capitale de notre pays, qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais vu ailleurs que sur nos téléviseurs miteux.

**E**videmment, mon estomac se noue douloureusement. La lumière du jour inonde de nouveau le wagon et Peeta se jette à la fenêtre, je l'imite. Nous admirons le Capitole : ces grands bâtiments tout en métal et en verre, reflétant la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, sont énormes. On dirait presque qu'ils touchent le ciel tellement ces derniers sont hauts. C'est la première fois que je vois d'aussi grands bâtiments. Peu avant notre entrée en gare, nous apercevons une foule impressionnante de badauds qui se pressent près de l'entrée du hall. Peeta, visiblement ravi, leur sourit et leur fait signe de la main. La foule s'agite, de nombreuses personnes –notamment des filles- le pointent du doigt et lui rendent sa salutation. Je fronce les sourcils. Peeta veut rentrer chez lui, c'est évident. Il essaie déjà de se mettre le peuple du Capitole dans la poche. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'agir de la sorte dans mon cas. Mourir dans l'arène, ou mourir dans mes bois, quelle importance ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre et observe Peeta. C'est lui, ou moi. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas prêt à mourir.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, vous vous demandez tous ce que sont devenus les moustaches en chocolat de Peeta. Effie les as essuyé en appuyant un doigt mouillé de salive dessus. Oui, c'est Effie, quoi. :D **

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai hâte de savoir ! Est-ce que vous pensez que Katniss doit continuer de se montrer aimable avec lui ? Mon quatrième chapitre est déjà écrit, en tout cas. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Héhé ! Déjà le troisième chapitre, mes amis. J'ai décidé que je mettrais en ligne un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis. **

**Parce qu'avec la Fac de Médecine, j'vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps… Déjà que j'ai l'impression d'avoir violé une loi, rien qu'en allumant mon ordinateur…vous imaginez le truc que je ressens, je suppose. **

**Et sinon, tant mieux pour vous ! Bref, je raconte un peu ma vie, là. C'est une sale habitude que je suis en train de prendre. **

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, corrigé et revu avec soin –merci beaucoup !- par Rhubarbe. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je t'arrache ta cape si tu m'arrache la mienne.

**L**entement, je m'approche de la sortie, écoutant les cris me parvenant de l'extérieur. Nous descendons du train sans aucune difficulté. Atteindre la sortie de cette maudite gare est beaucoup plus compliqué. La foule compacte se presse autour de nous, scandant « District Douze ! », tendant des bras, cherchant à nous toucher, enfin, surtout à toucher Peeta : j'ignorais que la population du Capitole était aussi féminine. Je n'aime pas vraiment la foule, qui me donne soudain l'impression d'étouffer. De plus, on n'a jamais vu autant de monde rassemblé au même endroit en même temps –à aucun moment joyeux, en tout cas- dans notre district. Peeta semble lui, totalement à son aise. Il salue les gens, leur lance des sourires éclatants. Je fronce les sourcils : à quoi joue-t-il ? Je le devine aisément. Mais ne voulant en aucun cas participer à tout ça, je me place légèrement en retrait, laissant Peeta seul devant moi. Je m'autorise même quelques regards glaçants de ci, de là. Mon partenaire ne semble même pas remarquer mon absence. Après seulement quelques pas de plus en à peine dix minutes, Peeta se rend soudain compte que je suis derrière lui. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, visiblement hésitant. Finalement –après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je suppose-, il ralentit et se place à mon niveau. Je fronce les sourcils derechef et plisse les yeux alors qu'il se penche vers moi, criant presque dans mon oreille pour se faire entendre :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de sourire ?

Sa question me paraît complètement ridicule, sur le moment. Je ne réponds pas et fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, sa voix étant particulièrement atténuée par le brouhaha environnant. Il reprend :

- Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris.

**A**h, ça se complique. Cette phrase là, par contre, je ne peux l'ignorer. Je me sens rougir et me traite d'idiote avant de me demander si Peeta m'a déjà vu sourire. Pas dans le train…pas lors de la Moisson…pas à l'école…on ne se côtoie jamais, comment Peeta peut-il savoir –ou s'imaginer- que je suis plus jolie quand je souris ? J'arbore maintenant une grimace étonnée et hausse les sourcils. Peeta, soudain silencieux, passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, hausse les épaules et repart à l'avant. Il reprend son numéro de playboy et fait hurler de plus belle les jeunes filles présentes. Il me semble que Finnick Odair avait récolté les mêmes hurlements, lors de ses Jeux. Nous parvenons enfin à notre voiture, dans laquelle je m'engouffre rapidement. Peeta, lui, envoie encore quelques signes de la main –tel le président Snow lors de ses rares apparitions- avant d'entrer à son tour dans le véhicule. Je secoue la tête, désespérée et ne lui accorde pas un regard du voyage. Effie est assise entre nous, ce qui nous empêche d'avoir une quelconque discussion. Je songe un instant que je me moque pas mal de ce que le boulanger m'a demandé, finalement. Hors de question d'épargner un vantard. Nous arrivons rapidement au centre et je suis séparée de Peeta. Il m'adresse un sourire poli alors que je l'ignore royalement.

**P**oussée par un Pacificateur peut aimable, on me conduit dans une salle blanche, avec une table en métal au centre de la pièce. Il y fait frais. J'observe quelques instants les instruments posés à côté de celle-ci : je pense immédiatement aux instruments de torture que l'ont utilisait sûrement dans les sous-sols lors des jours obscurs. Une équipe de trois personnes arrive en braillant, interrompant mon analyse. Deux filles : l'une complètement verte et l'autre portant des tatouages dorés au dessus des yeux, et un garçon avec de drôles d'anglaises oranges tenant un bâton de rouge à lèvres violet dans les mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de prier pour que ce ne soit pas pour mes propres lèvres qu'ils sont déjà autour de moi, m'observant, m'attrapant les bras, enlevant mes vêtements, mes sous-vêtements et me laissant au centre de la pièce, debout et entièrement nue. Je sens mes muscles se contracter sous l'effet du stress soudain. Me voilà entourée de trois personnes qui parlent fort, qui m'analysent de la tête au pied –ne ratant aucune partie de mon anatomie- et qui me palpent du bout des doigts. Je résiste à l'envie de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine. Ils se présentent tour à tour et me proposent, même si cela tient plus de l'obligation, de m'allonger sur la table en métal. C'est dans cette même position que je suis encore, après trois heures –ou trois jours- d'épilation à la cire, à la pince à épiler, de gommage et de savonnage. Je ne prête plus vraiment attention à mon équipe de préparation, qui babille toujours. Ces gens-là ne s'arrêtent donc jamais de parler ? Ma forêt me manque, soudain. Le calme qui y régnait me manque. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule me manque. Le chant des geais moqueurs me manque. Les geais moqueurs…ma broche ! Elle doit encore être sur mes vêtements ! Il faut absolument que je la récupère. C'est la seule chose qui me vienne de mon district. J'en viens à me dire que mon équipe finira bien par me laisser seule, à un moment ou à un autre. Et je ne me trompe pas, car elle repart bientôt, m'annonçant que leur travail est terminé, que je ne suis pas vilaine du tout, finalement, et qu'ils vont chercher Cinna, emportant mes vêtements au passage. Cinna…mon styliste, je suppose. Je me lève de la table et me tiens là, debout, nue quand je dis :

- Attendez !

Les trois personnes paraissent surprises –je ne suis quand même pas la première à les empêcher de quitter la salle de préparation, si ?- mais s'arrêtent tout de même, me scrutant, les yeux plissés.

- Je tiens à récupérer ma broche.

- Ta quoi ? demande le type aux cheveux orange.

- Ma broche. Elle est sur ma chemise. Je veux la récupérer.

Je tends le bras dans leur direction, paume vers le ciel.

- Mais chérie, nous ne nous pouvons pas te la rendre, le protocole veut…

- Je me moque du protocole. Rendez-là moi !

Les trois personnes se concertent, chuchotant. Un frisson me parcourt : il fait frais ici et dévêtue de la sorte, je commence à avoir froid. Je leur lance un regard glacial et dur. Ils n'insistent pas. Octavia prend ma chemise, décroche la broche, s'approche et la dépose dans ma main tendue. L'attache me perce la peau, faisant perler une goutte de sang.

- Le Haut Juge en sera informé, je te préviens !

A les entendre, je devrais craindre ce Haut Juge. Mais que peut-il vraiment contre moi ? Je suis un tribut. Et quoi qu'il puisse me faire ou me dire, rien ne sera pire que le passage dans l'arène. J'hausse les épaules et retourne m'asseoir sur la table, caressant la broche du bout des doigts. Mon équipe s'éclipse, ne m'adressant pas un regard. Je suis encore assise sur la table quand un homme à la peau brune entre dans la salle. Précipitamment, je serre mon poing, cachant à la vue de l'homme ma broche. Il se présente rapidement, me demande d'une voix douce et chaude de me lever. Je m'exécute. Il me tourne autour quelques instants, s'arrête quelques moments devant mes poings serrés. Il fronce les sourcils mais continue son analyse. Le pic en métal de ma broche entre dans ma chair, à présent, et je prie pour que le filet de sang que je sens dans ma paume ne s'écoule pas hors de ma main.

- Katniss ? Tu veux bien enfiler ça, s'il te plaît ?

J'enfile le peignoir qu'il me tend. Etonnamment, ce peignoir a des poches. Je glisse la broche ensanglantée à l'intérieur, tachant au passage ledit peignoir. Cinna ne remarque rien – ou fait mine de ne rien voir- : il se dirige dans une pièce attenante, avec une magnifique vue sur le soleil couchant du Capitole, comportant deux canapés et une table basse. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, face à lui et me souris gentiment. Je fronce les sourcils. Il se penche légèrement depuis sa place et actionne un bouton que je ne vois pas, sous la table. Un plateau remplit de nourriture en sort. Passé le moment de surprise vient le moment de dégoût. Ces gens-là ont tout ce qu'il faut, vivant dans l'excès continu, alors que nous nous tuons à la tâche sans même avoir le quart de ce qu'il y sur cette table ! Je suis révoltée. Mais mon estomac m'intime de ne pas renier cette nourriture. J'attends que Cinna se serve et l'imite.

- Nous devons te paraître bien méprisables.

- Vous l'êtes.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles qui ont l'air d'avoir quelque peu blessé mon styliste et je me sens immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il ne semble pas aussi arrogant que tous ceux que j'ai vu jusqu'ici : son style est même plutôt simple. Pantalon noir, chemise noir, cheveux bruns et un trait d'eyeliner doré soulignant son regard caramel.

- La plupart d'entre vous.

Je m'empresse d'ajouter cette phrase assez innocente mais qui paraît redonner le sourire à Cinna. Je souris timidement.

- Bien passons maintenant à la tenue que tu porteras ce soir, lors de ta présentation au peuple de Panem. Ma collègue Portia s'occupe de ton partenaire, Peeta. Nous avons pensé vous présenter de manière complémentaire –je fronce les sourcils- : les deux faces d'une même pièce, si tu préfères. Comme tu le sais, la coutume veut que le costume reflète votre district d'origine.

**A**utant dire que le charbon ne suffit pas à habiller un tribut. Il y a quelques années, un styliste avait semblé penser le contraire, cependant, faisant défiler nos tributs dans la nudité la plus totale, uniquement recouvert de charbon. Je m'imagine soudain, nue à côté d'un Peeta tout aussi dévêtu que moi. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je ferme les yeux et secoue ma tête. Cinna ne prête pas d'attention à mon attitude, haussant simplement les sourcils. Je lui en suis reconnaissante : autant ne pas avoir à lui expliquer ce à quoi je pensais.

- Je serais en tenue de mineur ?

Je prie pour qu'il me réponde oui, ou qu'il me signifie au moins que je serais habillée.

- Pas exactement. Portia est moi pensons que la tenue de mineur est usée jusqu'à la corde. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les gens se souviendront de vous. Or, nous considérons tous les deux qu'il est de notre devoir de vous rendre inoubliables.

J'opine du chef, occupée à me demander ce que Cinna me réserve.

- Si bien qu'au lieu de partir sur l'extraction du charbon, nous préférons nous focaliser sur le charbon lui-même.

Non…que vais-je faire, nue et couverte de charbon sur un char ? Comment les sponsors vont nous prendre au sérieux si nous sommes nus et recouverts de poussière ? Je commence à avoir les mains moites rien que d'y penser. Heureusement pour moi, le mince filet de sang s'écoulant de ma main droite s'est atténué.

- Et que fait-on avec le charbon ? –j'hausse les épaules, mon cerveau refusant de fonctionner- On le brûle. Tu n'as pas peur du feu, Katniss ?

Cinna rit devant mon expression et je sens soudain une pointe de stress monter en moi. Je vais être transformée en torche humaine ! Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la pièce quand Cinna s'arrête et m'observe, impassible.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, Katniss ?

Je suis choquée. Que croit-il que…l'équipe ! Evidemment ! Ils ont dû lui parler de l'épisode de la broche. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je serre les dents.

- Non.

Je choisi de ne rien dire à Cinna. D'abord parce que –bien qu'il m'ai l'air adorable- je ne le connais pas encore assez et puis parce que si jamais on devait me punir –même si j'imagine mal comment-, on apprendrait forcément que Cinna était au courant. Et peut-être le punirait-on, lui aussi. Ce que je ne veux pas. J'accepte parfaitement que l'on me tienne responsable de mes erreurs, moins que l'on punisse Cinna parce que j'aurais trop parlé. Cinna hausse les épaules et sort dans le couloir frais. Quelques heures plus tard, j'approche mon visage d'un miroir en pied. Je suis maquillée simplement, des nattes pendent dans mon dos et je suis recouverte d'une combinaison moulante noire qui me va du cou jusqu'à la cheville. Au bout d'un certain temps, je suis bien obligée de desserrer mon poing droit, ne contenant maintenant plus que le filet de sang séché et Cinna se rend compte que je me suis blessée alors que je prétexte m'être coupée un peu plus tôt, en voulant toucher un des instruments que mon équipe avait utilisé. Il fronce les sourcils : je sais qu'il ne me croit pas, mais il n'en dit rien. Sûrement attend-il que je fasse le premier pas. Il m'applique une pommade semblable à la couleur de ma peau. Cette dernière me brûle d'abord légèrement, mais passé cette sensation, une impression de fraîcheur se fait sentir : j'observe alors ma paume et constate que ma coupure a disparu. Evidemment, le Capitole semble être capable de tout guérir. Je me demande un instant s'il serait capable de me débarrasser de ma nostalgie celle qui m'envahi, parfois, quand je suis seule, dans mon lit. Je porte des bottes en cuir souples qui me rappellent les miennes, restées dans le train. J'avais dû abattre quatre lapins pour mes les offrir, ces bottes.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? me demande Cinna alors qu'il rectifie la position de ma coiffe inflammable et de ma cape faite dans la même matière.

- C'est…magnifique, vraiment. Mais…vous êtes sûr que le feu, c'est une bonne idée ?

Cinna rit doucement et me réponds que je verrais bien. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à un ascenseur qui nous fait descendre jusqu'au sous-sol du centre de Transformation. Je viens à peine de remarquer que Cinna n'a pas le même accent que tous les autres d'ici. Ses 's' ne sifflent pas, il ne donne pas l'impression de poser de questions à chacune de ses phrases. Il vient peut-être d'un autre district. Je crois que les gens assez talentueux, même issu d'un autre district, s'ils sont remarqués par de haut dignitaires du Capitole, peuvent avoir le privilège exceptionnel de venir travailler ici.

- Katniss, la fille du feu...

**R**apidement, cependant, Cinna me sort de mes pensées : ce dernier me regarde d'un air rêveur et satisfait. Il paraît réellement ravi de son travail. Je suis un peu plus réservée : si je ne meurs pas carbonisée, je me permettrais d'être ravie, moi aussi. Nous patientons quelques minutes à côté de notre char et j'aperçois Peeta qui s'avance, moulé dans une combinaison identique à la mienne. Elle lui va drôlement bien, soulignant, entre autre, les muscles de son torse. Je me détourne rapidement, tournant le dos au char et faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre monter sur celui-ci. Cinna m'annonce qu'il est temps. Je monte alors à mon tour, encore inquiète. Je décide de partager mon ressentit avec Peeta, qui ne semble pas en mener large non plus. La confiance qu'il affichait lorsque nous sommes sortis du train a totalement disparu de ses yeux bleus pâles, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une stratégie. Je me sens soudain un peu plus rassurée.

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi, du feu ? je chuchote à Peeta, alors que nos stylistes échangent des messes basses.

- Je t'arrache ta cape si tu m'arrache la mienne, dit-il, les dents serrées.

- Marché conclu ! Haymitch nous a fait promettre de ne rien tenter contre l'avis de nos stylistes, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ai vu la chose sous cet angle.

Je songe soudain que cela arrangerait sûrement Haymitch, de ne plus nous avoir dans les pattes quand il essaie de boire. Et me dis ensuite que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour nous faire brûler vifs.

- Et où est-il passé, d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas censé nous protéger de ce genre de trucs ?

J'hausse les épaules devant le ton nerveux qu'emploie Peeta et réponds :

- Avec tout l'alcool qu'il a dû ingurgiter, mieux vaut qu'il reste loin de nous.

**A**pparemment aussi tendu que moi, Peeta éclate de rire et je l'imite aussitôt. Le stress me noue les entrailles et me fait glousser comme une idiote. La musique d'ouverture retentit bientôt, empêchant toute discussion entre nous. Cinna s'approche avec une torche enflammée, monte sur le char et met le feu à nos coiffes. Je ferme les yeux et attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, la serrant au maximum, m'attendant à hurler de douleur. Mais je ne sens rien. Rien que des picotements légers. Et une main chaude dans la mienne. Je rougis violemment : j'espère qu'avec le peu de lumière, Peeta ne m'a pas vu rougir comme une jouvencelle pertubrée. Dans la lumière des flammes, je tourne un regard penaud vers lui et m'apprête à retirer ma main, prétextant une faiblesse passagère.

- Tout va bien, Katniss ? me demande Peeta, visiblement soucieux.

Il est magnifique, dans la lumière orange des flammes. Ses yeux bleus paraissent me lancer des éclairs et je comprends bien vite qu'il ne s'agit que des flammes de ma coiffe qui se reflètent dans son regard. Il ne lâche pas ma main.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je…j'ai cru que j'allais tomber, c'est pour ça.

Je baisse mon regard vers nos mains. Il baisse le sien également et reprends :

- Oh. Je te lâche, alors.

Il fronce les sourcils et m'observe avec ardeur. Je détourne mon regard, prétextant m'intéresser au premier char. Les tributs du Un ressemblent à deux grosses guimauves, qui me rappellent celles que j'observais, parfois, dans la vitrine du confiseur. Mon regard est accroché par les reflets d'or des tenues des tributs du District Deux. Ils sont époustouflants, je dois bien le reconnaître. Aucun doute qu'ils trouveront facilement des sponsors. Les tributs du Trois sont en gris, avec de drôles de chapeaux, semblables à des rouages. Je m'attarde un peu sur les autres tenues des tributs : ceux du 4 sont vêtus de bleu, et le garçon n'en mène pas large, ceux du 5 portent de drôles de collerettes autour de leur tête, faisant ressortir les cheveux de la fille. Je m'autorise un instant de réflexion. Le District 5…impossible, avec ce costume, de me souvenir de leur spécialité. Les tributs du 7 sont habillés de blanc, je suis étonnée. Le blanc n'est pas une couleur que l'on voit souvent, lors de la Parade. Un mouvement me fait tourner les yeux vers les tributs du Onze : c'est la petite fille, Rue, je crois, qui vient de sauter sur son char. Elle porte une petite salopette bleue, symbolisant l'agriculture, je suppose. Je remarque que finalement, personne n'est dénudé. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, quand on voit les résultats qu'on obtenu les tributs qui ont défilé nu…Tous sont morts. Et presque aucun n'a reçu de parachute signe de leur manque de sponsors. Peut-être que certains trouveront ça dommage, mais honnêtement, je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal. J'en reviens à notre tenue, à Peeta et moi. Ma foi, ce n'est pas trop mal et si je ne brûle pas vive, je devrais faire mon effet.

**D**oucement, la brève sensation d'apaisement que j'ai ressenti quand ma main était dans la sienne s'éclipse. Je suis énervée contre moi-même, soudain. Une chose comme celle-là ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. C'était sans compter sur Peeta. Notre chariot démarre brusquement. Cinna nous fait signe, nous souhaitant bon courage. L'obscurité du sous-sol du bâtiment laisse bientôt sa place à la douce lumière du soir et au brouhaha impressionnant qui nous éclate aux oreilles. Nous les entendions hurler, bien sûr, mais les murs du centre de Transformation ont clairement atténué le vacarme que fait la population du Capitole. Tous les regards se tournent vers nous, délaissant les chars précédant le notre. Les flammes attirent tous les yeux. Je béni Cinna de m'avoir vêtue décemment, même si je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise : tout le monde me regarde. Je vois Peeta qui sourit et fait signe à la foule en délire mais je ne parviens pas à l'imiter. Mes mains s'humidifient rapidement et bien que j'aie conscience de l'avantage que m'a donné Cinna, je ne parviens pas à en tirer profit. Alors que je me traite mentalement de tous les noms, je sens la main de Peeta qui attrape la mienne. Les caméras n'en ratent pas une miette et nous sommes bientôt sur tous les écrans géants –sur toutes les télévisions- de Panem. En y jetant un coup d'œil, je m'aperçois qu'un zoom énorme affiche nos mains entrelacées. Je m'apprêtais à me dérober, mais au vu de l'effet que cela produit sur le peuple du Capitole et sur moi, accessoirement, je renonce. Une vague de chaleur me submerge et j'ai l'impression qu'un million de papillons volent dans mon ventre. S'est-il rendu compte que j'étais plus détendue, tout à l'heure ? Quand sa main était dans la mienne ? Non, impossible. Pourquoi m'attrape-t-il la main, alors ? Plus à l'aise, grâce à sa proximité, je souris et fait à mon tour des gestes de ma main libre à la foule qui scande maintenant nos noms, qu'ils ont auparavant recherché sur le programme. On nous pointe du doigt, nous salue et on nous envoie des fleurs. Je me demande soudain, alors que nos chars se stoppent pour écouter le discours du Président Snow, si nous avons le droit de nous tenir la main, de cette façon. Cela ne s'est jamais vu. Je n'ai jamais vu, de mon vivant, deux tributs se tenir la main, ni même se toucher, d'ailleurs. A part peut-être pour étouffer l'autre. Notre geste amical, à Peeta et à moi, ne risque-t-il pas d'être mal vu par les Juges ? Par les sponsors ?

**E**nervée, je remarque à peine que le président Snow entame son discours. Je sens bien que la main ferme et douce de Peeta est encore dans la mienne, pourtant. Pourquoi ne me lâche-t-il pas la main ? Je ne cesse de douter : fait-il vraiment cela pour me rassurer ou compte-t-il s'accorder mes faveurs pour ainsi pouvoir connaître mes faiblesses et m'abattre plus facilement ? Après tout, si seule, je n'ai aucune raison de rentrer, la famille de Peeta représente un attrait suffisant pour lui. Assez pour vouloir tuer quelques tributs et, peut-être, survivre aux Hunger Games. Alors c'est ça ? Peeta me considère comme nuisible et cherche à m'éliminer ? Je ne peux lui en vouloir, pourtant. Je dirais même que je le comprends. Il veut rentrer. Chez lui. Revoir ses amis. Sa famille. Et peut-être même fonder la sienne. Je souris tristement en pensant à ma situation et je me doute bien qu'aucune caméra ne doit rater ça –pourquoi est-ce que la petite amie (?) de ce tribut sourit-elle de cette façon ? L'a-t-il quitté ? Vient-elle de réaliser qu'elle va devoir mourir si elle veut lui permettre de vivre ?- et que les commentateurs s'en donnent à cœur joie. Mais je m'en moque : au moins, ils parlent de moi. Le discours se termine. Nous rentrons dans le centre d'Entraînement et descendons rapidement de nos chars, Cinna éteignant nos flammes. Je retire brusquement ma main de la sienne. Peeta, étonné de ma réaction, se tourne vers moi, haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Katniss ? Voilà ce qu'il doit être en train de me demander. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de lui répondre, que déjà nos stylistes, Effie et Haymitch qui a soudain réapparu, nous complimentent, nous demandant de qui viens cette « idée de génie de nous tenir la main ».

- C'est Katniss.

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Peeta vient de m'attribuer la meilleure idée des Jeux. Pourquoi ? Alors que je viens d'être brutale avec lui. Haymitch nous annonce que cette idée marche du tonnerre et que quelques sponsors ont déjà pris rendez-vous avec lui. Peeta est ravi, il m'adresse un sourire radieux.

- Tu devrais porter des flammes plus souvent, ça te va bien.

- Arrête ça, tu veux ?

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

- Ta technique pour me mettre dans ta poche. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles du Capitole. D'ici à quelques jours, on sera dans l'arène. Et je devrais peut-être te tuer. Alors je crois que ce serait mieux, pour toi, de ne pas chercher à être mon ami. Ta famille t'attend.

Là-dessus, je le plante sur place, m'avançant vers les ascenseurs qu'ont déjà atteint nos stylistes. Je sens son regard dans mon dos. Mais ça m'est bien égal. Je ne tuerais pas Peeta Mellark. Non, quelqu'un s'en chargera bien pour moi.

* * *

**Alors, des avis ? J'espère bien ! **

**Je trouve que Katniss est déjà un peu plus rebelle, dans ce chapitre. D'abord avec son équipe de préparation, ensuite avec Peeta. J'espère –encore, ouais- que ça vous a plu, en tout cas. Pitié, ne me répondez pas non. X)**

**Je pense que Katniss va continuer de se la jouer rebelle pendant encore un temps. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est important.**

**Je pense qu'une discussion va s'imposer, dans le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs…bref ! **

**Je me tais, et je vous dis à la prochaine fois. :D**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je publie donc mon****…****5****e**** chapitre. J****'****espère qu****'****il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Oh, et spécial dédicace ****–****oui, je l****'****ai dit****…****.j****'****ai honte- à Rhubarbe qui corrige avec toujours autant de****…****rigueur mes chapitres remplis de fautes.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Il y a de l'alcool la-dedans ?

**L**à-dessus, je m'engouffre dans un ascenseur, entre Cinna et Haymitch, qui discute de nos tenues pour l'Interview. Je n'écoute pas le moindre mot de ce qu'ils disent. Je me tourne vers les parois en verre de l'appareil qui me donne presque l'impression de voler. Je me demande ce que voient les oiseaux, de là-haut. Ce doit être drôlement beau. Cette pensée m'apaise quelque peu. Je ne me l'explique pas, mais je suis en colère contre Peeta. Peeta qui fait l'idiot quand je lui parle de sa stratégie. Peeta l'arrogant qui sourit à des gens qui n'hésiteront pas à encourager son meurtrier, lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Car elle se présentera : quelqu'un le tuera forcément avant moi. L'ascenseur s'arrête à notre étage, le Douze. Effie est déjà là et nous accueille avec plaisir. Cinna annonce qu'il ne peut pas rester, tout comme Portia. Haymitch se dirige vers sa chambre, nous congratulant une dernière fois pour notre prestation. Misère, me voilà donc seule, avec Effie et Peeta. Peeta qui m'observe avec ardeur depuis qu'il est sorti de son ascenseur. Notre hôtesse, aussi gaie qu'à l'habitude, nous guide dans l'immense appartement et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Peeta. Je colle au train d'Effie qui s'imagine que je me passionne pour ce qu'elle raconte et met encore plus d'ardeur à sa tâche.

- Alors, alors ? commence-t-elle avec son horrible ton aigu. Qui veut voir sa chambre le premier ? Je pari que vous avez hâte de les voir !

**A** vrai dire, non. Je remarque que le canapé à lui seul est assez grand pour me permettre de dormir dedans. Je n'ose imaginer la taille de mon lit. Peeta me regarde intensément depuis quelques instants : il doit sentir que je me détache d'Effie, qui me hurle presque dans les oreilles, et attends le bon moment pour me tomber dessus et me demander une explication. Pourquoi voudrait-il connaître les raisons de mon mécontentement ? N'ai-je pas été assez clair quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que nous soyons amis ? Arrivée dans le couloir menant à nos chambres, cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, alors qu'il s'attarde sur le papier peint. Ses yeux bleus pâles semblent profondément tristes et fatigués. Oui, ce doit être ça, il doit juste être fatigué. Effie ouvre brusquement une porte en bois laqué et je sursaute, surprise dans mon analyse.

- Les dames d'abord ! Voici ta chambre, Katniss ! Le tissu de tes draps est issu des meilleures usines, tu sais ?

- Non, je ne savais pas. Je suis tentée de lui répondre que je m'en moque.

- Oh, très bien.

**D**epuis quelques moments, en effet, l'ennui se fait sentir et menace de me faire dire des méchancetés. Mon ton est plat et je donne l'air de m'ennuyer à mourir. Effie tourne soudain ses joues colorées de blanc vers moi, ne comprenant pas mon manque d'entrain –alors que je la suivais d'aussi près lors de ses explications…- et hausse les sourcils. Je lui adresse un sourire froid. Elle hausse les épaules et repart vers le couloir, sa voix aiguë annonçant à Peeta qu'il a quand à lui de très jolis rideaux. Ce dernier se trouve toujours derrière moi, à scruter mon dos. Je l'imagine en train d'ouvrir sa bouche, s'apprêtant à entamer la conversation. Je fais mine de me passionner pour la table basse et j'entends bientôt Peeta qui s'éloigne en traînant les pieds. Je souffle et me dirige vers la porte, que je ferme soigneusement. A travers cette dernière, j'entends malgré tout Effie annoncer qu'elle viendra nous chercher dans une heure, pour le dîner. Magnifique. Une heure à ne rien faire, seule dans ma chambre, avec Peeta à quelques pas de moi. J'ôte la combinaison de Cinna, qui me donne particulièrement chaud et la plie sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce, récupérant au passage la broche de ma mère, que j'ai cachée dans la manche, ayant cette fois pris le temps de replier l'attache en métal. Je m'offre une bonne douche bien chaude et examine avec soin les vêtements qui se trouvent dans mes tiroirs. Je saisis un tee-shirt blanc et un jean tout simple, enfilant les bottes de cuir. Je range la broche dans un tiroir. Une demi-heure vient de passer et je suis désœuvrée. Assise sur mon lit, je ne veux pas sortir avant que l'heure ne soit écoulée, de peur que Peeta ne me tombe dessus. Mais après à peine cinq minutes à caresser le couvre-lit, je décide que ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'il me tombe dessus si l'envie lui prend ! Je répéterai ce que je lui ai déjà dit et il abandonnera sûrement.

**I**nstinctivement, je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir immense, m'assurant qu'il est bel et bien vide et sors de ma chambre. Je ferme ma porte le plus doucement possible et me met à errer dans les couloirs et les pièces de l'immense appartement. Après vingt minutes d'exploration –j'ignorais que nous disposions d'un hammam, ni même que c'en était un-, je m'écroule dans un canapé, dans le salon-salle à manger. La table est déjà prête. Parfait, je meurs de faim. Les yeux dans le vague, je me mets soudain à me demander si mon attitude envers Peeta est la bonne. Oui, bien sûr, car il est possible que ce soit une stratégie de sa part : il peut très bien être gentil avec moi pour en savoir un peu plus sur ma personne –surtout sur mes faiblesses-. Peut-être que Peeta est le genre d'homme qui manipule le monde qui l'entoure. Je n'y crois pas trop, cependant : dans notre district, Peeta a de nombreux amis. S'il les manipulait, l'un d'entre eux s'en serait forcément rendu compte, non ? Mais peut-être est-il sincère avec moi. Peut-être veut-il vraiment faire de moi son amie et ainsi se faire une alliée - ? - dans les Hunger Games.

**S**oudain, je réalise que Peeta n'a aucune raison de se montrer stratège avec moi : mon seul secret, c'est d'être capable de chasser et d'utiliser un arc. Et ça, Peeta le sait déjà. Il m'a vu, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, lui ramener une biche fraîche avec une flèche encore plantée dans la couenne. On ne fait pas plus clair, comme message. Je me frappe le front de la paume de ma main. Alors Peeta n'a vraiment aucune raison de me mettre dans sa poche ? Il connaît déjà mon avantage. Mais connaît-il mes points faibles ? Sait-il que je tiens mon arc de la main droite ? Que je suis incapable de fabriquer des flèches et un arc ? Que je ne sais pas poser de collets ? Que je suis incapable de combattre à main nue ? Que s'il était ami avec moi –en admettant que ce soit possible-, je ne pourrais me résoudre à l'abattre ? Peeta est-il au courant de tout ça ? J'en doute. Oui, tout comme je doutais qu'il sache reconnaître une biche avant qu'il ne le fasse avant-hier matin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Accorder ma confiance à Peeta au risque de le voir me trahir ? Ou le considérer en ennemi dès maintenant ?

- Ah, Katniss, tu es déjà là ?

**C**inna vient d'arriver –accompagné de Peeta- et s'assoit maintenant à côté de moi, dans le canapé. Il me sourit avec tellement d'amabilité que je suis tentée de lui avouer ce que j'ai en tête. Je tourne la tête vers le couloir : vide, Peeta vient de sortir sur le balcon et ne nous entendra donc pas. J'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur et Cinna pourrait m'aider à y voir clair. Il a l'air de quelqu'un à qui l'on peut faire confiance et révéler ce que je vais lui dire à Peeta ne lui apporterait rien.

- Oui. Dites, Cinna…je chuchote, faisant mine de m'intéresser au tissu du canapé.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Katniss, me répond Cinna, sur le même ton.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- D'accord. Dis, Cinna…-j'hésite-…tu crois que je peux faire confiance à Peeta ?

Cinna hausse les sourcils face à cette question visiblement inattendue. La surprise s'efface de son visage, pour laisser place à une joie certaine. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore encore.

- Bien sûr, que tu peux, Katniss. Peeta est ton partenaire –je tique-, d'accord, au moins pendant l'entraînement. Et ta stratégie de vous tenir la main marche du tonnerre : tout le monde se demande quelle relation vous lie.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée.

Cinna ne relève pas, étrangement. Peeta a pourtant dit que cela venait de moi… Je me mords les lèvres alors que Cinna hésite, voulant visiblement ajouter quelque chose. Il observe Peeta, appuyé contre la rambarde en métal du balcon, regardant le ciel sombre.

- Je doute qu'il ai compris ton attitude, tout à l'heure. Peeta n'en a peut-être pas l'air, Katniss, mais il pourrait te devenir très précieux. N'oublie pas que les carrières vont s'allier. Et si tu as la possibilité de le faire, alors je crois qu'il ne faut pas hésiter. Mais je ne suis pas Haymitch, et lui seul peut te conseiller ce genre de choses.

**U**n instant suffit à mon esprit embrumé par les questions pour comprendre et je fronce les sourcils : Cinna était déjà loin, quand Peeta et moi nous sommes légèrement disputés. Comment a-t-il pu comprendre, aussi loin soit-il, que je réagissais étrangement ? Et soudain, une pensée me frappe. Peeta est arrivé avec Cinna, se peut-il qu'il lui ai tout raconté ? Comme moi en ce moment même ? Lui aurait-il dit qu'il ne comprenait pas mon attitude ? Après tout, si Cinna m'a paru être une personne de confiance, il a très bien pu faire la même impression à Peeta. Et il n'a pas encore abordé le sujet de ma broche, dont je suis pourtant certaine qu'il est au courant.

- Au fait, Cinna…j'ai une broche que je vo…

Cinna m'arrête d'un mouvement de la main.

- Je suis au courant, Katniss.

Je m'en doutais. Cinna est décidément plein de ressources.

- Mais…vous…tu ne m'en as rien dit.

- Non, mais tu m'en as parlé toi-même. Peut-être commences-tu à être confiante.

Je suis perplexe et mes idées s'embrouillent. Moi, confiante ?

- Oh, c'est magnifique, vous êtes déjà là ! Venez, installons-nous !

**S**on ton est aussi joyeux et aigu qu'à l'habitude : Effie vient d'arriver, suivi d'Haymitch et de Portia. Je soupire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Quelqu'un se chargera de tuer Peeta pour moi –ou je mourrais avant- alors pourquoi ne pas essayer… ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire. Je choisi de voir Peeta comme un allié. Non comme un ennemi mortel, mais comme un allié. Après tout, il a toujours été gentil avec moi, m'aidant quand il sentait que j'en avais besoin. Je me vois mal, alors qu'il se montre aussi aimable, réagir de façon odieuse. Il paraissait si triste, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Effie nous as présenté l'appartement…Je me lève du canapé alors que Cinna fait un signe de la tête vers Peeta, toujours dos à nous, me faisant ainsi comprendre que c'est le moment ou jamais. J'inspire un grand coup, mal à l'aise avec ce genre de choses –les discussions avec des gens de mon âge- et sort sur le balcon.

- Tu viens, Peeta, on mange.

Peeta sursaute, se retourne, affiche une mine choquée quelques instants et me sourit timidement. Ses yeux bleus se plantent dans les miens.

- Oui, j'arrive, Katniss.

**S**ouriant modérément, j'opine du chef. Parfait, ça s'est plutôt pas mal passé. Rien que le fait que je vienne lui annoncer le repas l'a rendu heureux et doit suffire à lui faire comprendre que je ne le déteste pas. L'air pur de ce début de soirée m'a remis les idées en place. Je décide de faire confiance à Cinna, à défaut de ne pouvoir faire totalement confiance à Peeta. Lui et moi ne serons peut-être pas amis, mais je tâcherais de contenir mes réactions. Je m'installe à table et Peeta s'assoit à côté de moi. Le repas se passe relativement bien : Cinna et Portia discute de la tenue de l'Interview, Haymitch nous félicite une nouvelle fois pour cette idée de main –visiblement, elle a vraiment plu-. Voir des tributs amis est une rareté. Haymitch décide que ce sera désormais notre stratégie. Cinna, ravi, me lance un petit clin d'œil. Effie parle surtout de la nourriture. Peeta et moi mangeons autant que nous le pouvons –une mauvaise habitude depuis qu'autant de nourriture a été placée sous notre nez- et finissons par écouter les conversations de chacun, s'incluant parfois dans l'une d'elle. Effie décide ensuite de regarder la rediffusion du défilé : nous nous installons donc dans les immenses canapés en cuir brun et reportons notre attention sur la Parade. Les tributs du Un, du Deux et du Quatre sont merveilleusement bien costumés. Ils attirent rapidement tous les regards. Vient ensuite le tour des districts moins prestigieux : le Cinq, Six, Sept –vêtus de blanc, dans la pénombre du soir, le public les apprécie-, Huit, Neuf, Dix, Onze –Rue est éblouissante dans sa petite salopette bleu- et vient enfin notre tour, à Peeta et moi.

**I**mmédiatement, j'aperçois ce dernier s'approcher imperceptiblement de la télévision, voulant certainement mieux s'admirer. Non. Ce genre de pensée m'est proscrit : Cinna pense que je peux faire confiance à Peeta, je dois le croire. Je me penche en avant, approchant mes yeux de l'écran plat. Notre char s'élance, nous apercevons la lueur de nos flammes, les caméras zooment sur nous. Je me vois, pâle malgré la lumière orangée du feu, et presque tremblante. Peeta est fier, souriant. Les commentateurs se demandent si je vais défaillir. Peeta qui m'attrape la main –dans l'obscurité, les caméras n'ont pu voir qui attrape la main de qui-, les caméras zooment un peu plus, les commentateurs s'emballent –c'est incroyable ! En 74 ans de Jeux, nous n'avions jamais vu ça !-. La caméra reste braquée sur nos mains, ne captant pas ma surprise. Enfin, cette dernière remonte vers nos visages : je salue la foule avec confiance, tout comme Peeta. Claudius –le commentateur en chef- et son assistant ne savent plus quoi dire, ils s'attardent sur ma soudaine confiance en moi, remette en question l'effet que le contact de Peeta aurait sur moi. Je n'en écoute pas plus. La colère me prend derechef : j'ai eu l'air d'une véritable cruche, lors de cette Parade ! Et maintenant, voilà que le Capitole entier se demande si Peeta me fait de l'effet. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Effie éteint la télévision.

- Ma foi, vous n'étiez pas si mal ! piaille-t-elle.

- Parfait, même. Ajoute Cinna.

- Oui, oui, magnifique. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Haymitch nous attrape par les épaules, Peeta et moi et nous emmène à l'écart.

- Demain matin, vous aurez votre première séance d'entraînement. Je vous retrouverai au petit déjeuner pour vous dire exactement comment je vois les choses. En attendant, allez dormir pendant que les grandes personnes discutent entre elles.

Haymitch nous pousse maintenant en direction de nos chambres. Je me dirige vers la mienne rapidement, pressée d'aller me coucher.

- Katniss, attends.

Mince. Je pensais que le simple fait que je lui adresse la parole suffirait. J'arrête mon mouvement de la main sur ma poignée, attendant la suite.

- Je…euh…je pourrais te parler ? Quelques minutes, pas plus.

Ai-je le choix ?

- Bien sûr.

Je me retourne et lui adresse un sourire que j'espère aimable. Je ne suis pas très douée pour sourire sur commande.

- Tu es montée sur le toit ? Cinna m'y a emmené. Ca souffle un peu fort, par contre.

Super. Moi. Lui. Seuls sur un toit. Enfin, seuls…j'en doute, finalement. J'espère que Peeta aime parler pour deux, parce que faire la conversation n'est pas mon fort.

- Tu me montres ?

- D'accord, allons-y.

**O**bligeant, Peeta passe le premier et me conduit vers le fond du couloir, où un escalier monte vers le toit. Nous le gravissons en silence et parvenons dans un dôme. La chaleur y est agréable. Une porte se tient au fond de ce dôme : Peeta sort. Etrange, la porte n'est pas fermée. N'a-t-on pas peur que des tributs décident de passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde ? Nous nous approchons de ladite rambarde. Peeta observe le sol, qui me paraît bien loin alors que je perçois des bruits de voitures, de cris et un tintement métallique.

- J'ai demandé à Cinna pourquoi on nous laissait accéder à la terrasse. S'ils n'avaient pas peur que certains tributs se jettent dans le vide.

Curieuse, je demande :

- Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

- Que c'est impossible. –Peeta avance sa main jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un grésillement, puis la retire vivement- Une sorte de champ électrique te ramène sur le toit.

- Me voilà rassurée. Tu crois que l'on nous observe ?

- Peut-être.

Peeta hausse les épaules.

- Viens donc voir le jardin.

**N**ourrie d'une curiosité certaine, je suis Peeta de l'autre côté du dôme, trouvant par la même occasion l'origine de mon tintement métallique : ont été déposé parmi les parterres de fleurs, l'herbe et les arbres en pots des centaines de petites clochettes argentées que le vent vient régulièrement agiter. L'endroit me paraît reposant. Ce qui est paradoxal lorsque l'on sait que, quelques étages plus bas, résident des tributs qui font deux fois votre poids et qui n'hésiteraient pas à vous abattre de sang-froid, ici-même. Je me demande ce qu'un jardin fait ici, sur le toit d'un centre d'Entraînement pour tributs destinés à mourir. Je m'assoie dans l'herbe, arrachant quelques brins que je laisse le vent emporter. Peeta m'observe quelques instants sans rien dire puis s'assoit à côté de moi. Il commence :

- Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction. Celle de tout à l'heure.

Il évite soigneusement mon regard, se demandant sûrement si ma réaction va être violente. Que faire, que faire ? Je n'ai quasiment jamais côtoyé de jeunes de mon âge. Cela fait quelques temps, déjà, que j'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école pour me consacrer à la chasse. Je réponds néanmoins, vaguement gênée.

- Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Je crois –j'ai cru- que ta gentillesse n'était que pure stratégie.

Je lâche cette phrase sans préavis et plante mon regard dans le sien, pressée d'y voir une quelconque preuve de mon affirmation. Un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux pâles, bientôt remplacé par une tristesse certaine. Pourquoi ? Peeta a-t-il été blessé par le fait que j'ai pu croire une telle chose de lui ? Je n'en crois rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Je comprends.

Il comprend ? Pourquoi donc est-il aussi maussade, soudain ? Lui qui, il y a encore quelques heures, me souriait dès que je lui accordais un regard.

- Tu ne tentes pas de te défendre ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour me faire changer d'avis, peut-être.

Peeta soupire.

- Quoi que je te dise, rien ne pourra changer ce que tu penses de moi.

- Laisse-moi en juger, tu veux ?

Il recommence. Il redevient le Peeta sûr de lui que j'ai vu lors de la Parade. Il semble certain que je suis incapable de changer d'opinion. C'est au tour de Peeta d'arracher quelques touffes d'herbes. Un silence s'installe et je devine qu'il ne dira rien de plus à ce sujet. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en remettre à Cinna. Ce que je déteste. Je repense au boulanger.

- Ton père est passé me voir. Lors des adieux.

Peeta, surpris, relève la tête et m'interroge du regard.

- Ah ? Je ne savais pas.

Il dit vrai, j'en suis certaine.

- Il a dit des choses étranges.

Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens. Je remarque que dans l'obscurité du soir, ses yeux brillent un peu plus. A moins que Peeta n'apprécie ce moment ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas te tuer. Pas de mes mains, en tout cas.

Peeta secoue la tête. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et est tellement pâle que je manque de lui demander s'il va bien. Mais il se reprend.

- Ah.

Sa réponse plate m'alarme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement que tu ne devrais pas me tuer de tes mains.

Là-dessus, Peeta se relève, époussète son jean et repart vers la porte du dôme. Je reste plantée là, complètement surprise par cette réaction qui n'a, j'en suis certaine, rien de normale. Je suis épuisée et je n'ai toujours rien appris de la stratégie –s'il y en a une- que Peeta a en tête. Je résume ce que je sais de lui : il est très aimé dans notre district, a beaucoup d'amis, est le fils du boulanger, il s'est confié à Cinna, est aimable avec moi, comme il le serait avec tout le monde et…je suis stoppée net par une pensée soudain plus claire que les autres. Peeta est aimable avec moi comme il l'est avec ses amis…il me considère comme une amie. Ce qui est assez paradoxal, étant donné que je sais qu'il devra essayer de me tuer pour rentrer chez lui. Je cogite sérieusement, maintenant, remarquant à peine le vent froid glisser sur ma peau. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Peeta pourrait s'avérer utile.

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Qu****'****est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J****'****espère que c****'****est positif****…**

**Même si ça l****'****est pas vraiment, j****'****accepte toutes les reviews, de toute façon.**

**Bref, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit ! Et corrigé par Rhubarbe, encore. :D**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mes chers amis ! **

**Oui, je sais, nous ne sommes que mardi, mais comme je suis là et que le chapitre est prêt, j'me suis dit...pourquoi pas ? **

**Et me voilà. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Je remercie ma Justine -et Mamadou, évidemment !-, la sauveuse des PC, la chic fille qui corrige mes chapitres. **

**Et bien sûr, je remercie tout ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter mes chapitres : Mandine37, PeetaPower, LJay, Vilain Garçon, Double Magnet, Jacobienne, supergirl971. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Elle ne se rend pas compte. De l'effet qu'elle peut faire.

**L**entement, je secoue la tête. Peeta refuse clairement de répondre à mes questions. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il considère que son père a sorti une bêtise ? Parce que, derrière cette affirmation, il se cache une réponse qu'il connaît et dont il ne veut pas me faire part ? Pourquoi ? Je comprends de moins en moins, assise dans l'herbe, l'air frais de la nuit balayant mes cheveux, la réaction de Peeta. Je pourrais chercher à le rattraper. Mais l'envie me manque. Quand bien même je le rattraperai, va-t-il accepter de m'en dire plus ? J'en doute. Mon partenaire était blanc comme la farine qu'il manie, quand je lui ai fait part de la requête de son père. A-t-il comprit qu'à travers cette phrase, son père ne croyait pas en lui ? Je soupire. Me relevant, j'enlève les derniers brins d'herbe collés dans ma paume et me dirige vers la sortie. A quoi bon tenter d'en savoir plus ? Il ne me fera jamais part de la raison qui a poussé son père à me dire ça. Je l'ai bien senti, quelques instants plus tôt, quand sa douceur habituelle a laissé place à un masque de dureté que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**E**coutant les clochettes s'agiter tout en repartant, je réfléchis. Est-ce que je connais réellement Peeta ? Je ne sais de lui que ce qu'il accepte de me montrer : sa douceur, sa joie et son envie de vivre. Je redescends les escaliers. Oh, oui, Peeta veut vivre. Un homme comme lui, aussi joyeux et plein d'entrain veut forcément vivre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête qu'il a faite quand il a apprit que c'était lui, le tribut mâle du Douze. Et puis, il y a sa famille son père, sa mère et ses frères. Il y a aussi ses amis. Peeta a énormément d'amis avec qui il rit souvent il rit toujours, quand je le croise en ville. Et moi, qu'ai-je qui me forcerait ou me donnerait envie de rentrer chez moi ? Ma maison vide et croulante ? Ma vie sociale inexistante ? Mes conditions de vie miteuses ? Non. Rien de tout ça ne me donne envie de rentrer dans mon district. A part peut-être ma forêt. Le calme qui y règne me manque atrocement, ici. J'entre dans ma chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Mon lit est fait : je me glisse entre les draps soyeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer. La mort, ce doit être apaisant aussi. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Me voilà en train de penser que la mort doit être un état apaisant. Je suis pitoyable. Rageuse, je m'enfouis sous mes couvertures et m'endors difficilement, l'idée de ma mort prochaine rôdant dans mon esprit.

**N**i rêve ni cauchemar ne viennent troubler mon sommeil. Je me réveille tôt. Une lumière grise éclaire ma chambre : je cherche mon réveil du regard. 7h26. Sentant que je ne suis pas prête de me rendormir, je me lève, me postant devant l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le Capitole, en contrebas. J'inspire. Peu de gens traînent dans les rues, à cette heure. J'expire. Je devrais prendre une douche. Tournant le dos à ma fenêtre, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me lave longuement. Une fois enduite de lotion, parfumée et coiffée, j'entreprends de m'habiller. J'ouvre mon armoire. Une voix féminine me surprend et je ferme immédiatement les portes de ladite armoire. La voix se tait. Je fronce les sourcils : il doit s'agir d'un de ses meubles bourré de haute technologie. Rouvrant les portes, la voix reprend et m'annonce que mon styliste m'a prévu une tenue. Elle me conseille de chercher dans le deuxième tiroir. Je m'exécute, curieuse, et y trouve un pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt rouge sang. J'hausse les épaules, referme l'armoire, coupant la voix féminine, et enfile mes vêtements. Nouveau coup d'œil au réveil : 8h56. A cette heure-ci, habituellement, je suis déjà en train d'arpenter les collines familières du district Douze. Mon estomac gargouille, me signalant qu'il doit être temps de me diriger vers le salon. Je sors de ma chambre et entre dans la salle à manger. Vide. La table est, quand à elle, recouverte d'une nappe blanche et d'une quantité impressionnante de victuailles. Comme à l'habitude, je ne tiens pas plus de dix minutes avant de m'approcher de la table. Toute cette nourriture, rien que pour nous, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut. Les gens du Capitole ne doivent pas connaître le sens du mot gâchis. Car bien sûr, même si nous sommes quatre, il y a toujours trop de nourriture. Je souffle : le Capitole vit dans l'excès le plus total. Les vêtements, le maquillage, leurs manières, la nourriture et même la décoration des pièces, tout ici est excessif.

**T**ranquillement, je m'assoie sur une chaise confortable et me saisi d'un petit pain. Je l'analyse pendant quelques secondes et repense immédiatement à ma conversation avec Peeta, hier soir. Suis-je censée lui reparler de son père, aujourd'hui ? Ou devrais-je simplement faire mine d'avoir oublié toute cette discussion ? Une seule chose est sûre : je vais faire en sorte que Peeta et moi devenions alliés. Après une nuit entière à cogiter, j'en ai enfin déduit que, dans ma situation, un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal. J'inspire fortement, attrape une tasse de chocolat, souris doucement en repensant aux moustaches de Peeta, quelques jours plus tôt, dans le train et commence à émietter mon petit pain quand Haymitch entre dans la pièce. Il est étonnamment propre et sobre. Enfin, la journée ne fait que commencer. Il s'assoit en face de moi, marmonnant un bonjour et se jetant sur la carafe rempli de liquide rouge. Je fronce les sourcils : Haymitch nous avait pourtant promis qu'il resterait assez sobre pour nous aider. Aurait-il oublié ? Non, car il vide son verre d'un trait et se serre maintenant d'eau. Parfait. Avoir un mentor sobre ne sera pas de trop pour nous maintenir en vie.

**R**apidement, Peeta entre dans le salon alors que je suis adossée au fond de mon siège, sirotant avec plaisir mon chocolat. J'observe ce dernier : ses cheveux blonds sont humides et sa tenue est identique à la mienne, jusque dans les bottes de cuir. Cinna a donc décidé de nous habiller de la même manière. Je ne suis guère étonnée. Après ce que nous avons fait hier, lors de la Parade, peut-être veut-il donner l'impression que nous décidons ensemble de nos tenues, Peeta et moi. Qu'en plus de nous tenir la main lors du défilé, nous nous entendons assez bien pour décider ensemble de ce que nous devrions porter. J'hausse les épaules imperceptiblement alors que mon partenaire s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de la mienne. Voyant que je l'observe encore avec insistance, il me sourit doucement. Il semble avoir complètement oublié la conversation de la veille. Tant mieux. Je reporte mon attention sur Haymitch, qui vient de finir son ragoût et s'adosse maintenant à sa chaise, nous observant tous les deux. Il attend que Peeta ai terminé de manger et commence, alors que je sens mon estomac se nouer :

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. L'entraînement. Pour commencer, il faut savoir que je peux vous conseiller séparément. C'est à vous de choisir.

- Qu'il nous conseille séparément ? Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quel serait l'intérêt ?

Peeta se raidit un peu à côté de moi.

- L'un de vous pourrait avoir un talent secret qu'il souhaite cacher à l'autre, répond Haymitch, nous scrutant maintenant tour à tour avec ardeur.

Mon partenaire m'observe du coin de l'œil, je croise les bras.

- Je n'ai aucun talent secret. Je sais me servir d'un arc. Et chasser. C'est tout.

- Et c'est déjà pas mal. lâche Peeta.

Je lui lance un regard assassin alors qu'il reporte son attention sur Haymitch :

- Et toi, alors ?

- Je suis fils de boulanger : je sais pétrir du pain, dessiner et faire des glaçages.

**A**valant mon morceau de pain de travers, je manque de m'étouffer. Peeta passe vraiment son temps à faire des glaçages, alors. Bien sûr, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement, mais…et cette biche, qu'il a reconnue aussi facilement ? L'a-t-il vraiment vue dans un livre ? Ne sors-t-il jamais du village ? Je suppose que non, il doit être trop effrayé pour s'aventurer seul dans les bois. Surtout qu'il n'a aucune raison d'y aller. La colère commence à me gagner. Je sais que Peeta est bien meilleur que ça. Pourquoi ne le dit-il pas ? Je secoue la tête et reprends :

- Peeta est fort. Il peut porter des sacs de cinquante kilos à bout de bras. Il est aussi très bon en lutte il a souvent été très bien classé, dans les compétitions. C'est de famille, je suppose, son frère finit toujours premier.

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi, surpris. Je ne pensais pas en savoir autant sur lui. Il faut croire que je le connais un peu, finalement. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il allait se rabaisser, ce n'a pas l'air d'être son style de vanter ses mérites.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Moi ? Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Haymitch ce dont tu es capable ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi, oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr que je v….

- Eh bien montre-le ! Un peu de courage, Peeta ! Tu as une famille, qui t'attends, profite-en ! Ne te rabaisse pas.

Je sens aisément les larmes envahir mes yeux et me lève brutalement, renversant ma chaise au passage. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'immense baie vitrée du salon et scrute l'extérieur. Les yeux de Peeta sont encore fixés dans mon dos quand il demande, timide :

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, Katniss ?

Le silence se fait et je n'entends bientôt plus que mon cœur qui bat à une vitesse folle. Je ne réponds pas, de peur que ma voix ne tremble trop, de peur d'avoir l'air faible. Je reste là, le nez sur la baie vitrée, dos à la table d'où m'observent encore mon mentor et Peeta. Je ne veux même pas voir la tête qu'il doit faire. Haymitch reprend, sa voix me donnant l'impression de résonner dans ma tête :

- Je vois. Je vais vous conseiller ensemble, dans ce cas.

Il se racle la gorge, attendant probablement que je rejoigne la table. Ce que je ne fais pas.

- Peeta, apprends à te servir d'un couteau, d'une lance, d'une hache, d'une épée, peut importe. Mais à la fin de ces trois jours, tu dois absolument être capable de manier une arme. Intéresse toi aussi aux ateliers où l'on t'apprendra à faire un feu, un abri, ce genre de choses. Il y aura des poids. Mais ne t'en sers pas. Garde ça pour ton entrevue avec les Juges.

Il soupire et reprend, à mon égard, cette fois. Sa voix est un peu plus forte, il craint sûrement que je ne l'écoute pas :

- Katniss, ne t'approche même pas d'un arc. Apprends à construire un abri, à faire des nœuds, un feu…n'importe quoi, tant que tu ne touches pas d'arc.

J'hausse les épaules, acceptant en silence. Il hésite quelques instants, tant et si bien que je manque de repartir dans ma chambre.

- Une dernière chose. En public, je veux que vous restiez constamment ensemble. Cette idée de main vous a déjà attiré de nombreuses faveurs. Il serait déraisonnable de laisser tomber maintenant. Vous auriez beaucoup à perdre. Vous vous comporterez donc comme deux amis.

Inattendue. Cette requête l'est. Quoique, quand j'y pense, nos doigts entrelacés ont fait beaucoup d'effets sur le public, hier soir. Et il est normal qu'Haymitch cherche à épuiser le filon. Après ça, que je me comporte normalement avec Peeta, d'accord. Que je le choisisse comme allié dès que l'occasion se présente, passe encore. Mais de là à être amie avec lui...l'amitié est quelque chose que je n'ai pas souvent le luxe de partager, certes, mais de là à m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent…Je m'apprête à protester, me retournant enfin vers mon mentor quand il claque sa main sur la table, manquant de me faire sursauter et reprend d'une voix dure :

- Non ! Il n'est pas question que tu te dérobes, Katniss ! Tu n'as peut-être aucune raison de rentrer, mais Peeta en a, lui. Alors tu feras ce que je te dis ! Tu te comporteras en amie avec ton partenaire, tu le suivras dans chacun de ses ateliers et tu l'aideras dès qu'il en aura besoin.

Je me raidis. Haymitch, conscient d'avoir été un peu brusque avec moi, reprend d'une voix douce :

- Je sais que tu n'as plus aucune famille, Katniss. Mais Peeta en a une, lui. Je sais aussi que tu as fait la forte tête avec ton équipe de préparation, alors que je vous avais bien dit de faire profil bas. –J'hausse les sourcils. Alors tout le monde est au courant ?- Mais penses bien que tout ce que tu fais a des conséquences, ici. Nous ne sommes pas dans tes bois. Tout ce que tu feras de négatif rejaillira sur Peeta. De ton attitude dépend le nombre de sponsor qu'il pourrait avoir.

**N**aturellement, je serre les dents. Il a raison, bien sûr. J'aurais soudain préféré qu'Haymitch soit complètement soul. Qu'il n'ai jamais prononcé ses paroles : car ces dernières se répercutent dans mon esprit, me rappelant aisément la différence entre Peeta et moi. Ce qui nous oppose, nous éloigne. Lui et moi n'avons pas la même vie. Alors que je dois me battre un peu plus chaque jour pour survivre, la vie de Peeta devient de plus en plus facile. Alors que je me demande comment je vais survivre au lendemain, Peeta se demande ce qu'il choisira, comme petit pain, au petit déjeuner. Je fronce les sourcils, observant un Peeta interloqué. Et soudain, je doute. Est-il réellement ce genre d'homme ? Celui qui ne pense qu'à lui, alors que d'autres meurent de faim. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens : des yeux profondément tristes. Il semble réellement blessé –presque plus que moi- par les paroles d'Haymitch. Je murmure :

- Très bien.

**E**t repars rapidement vers ma chambre. J'entends une chaise qui racle le sol, quelques pas, une seconde chaise qui frotte sur le carrelage, de nouveaux pas et puis plus rien. Peeta a-t-il essayé de me retenir ? De me réconforter ? Je ferme la porte de ma chambre, m'adosse au bois de cette dernière et me laisse glisser sur le sol, sanglotant. Mettant ma tête entre mes genoux, je me sens terriblement mal. Haymitch a réveillé de vieux souvenirs : ceux, heureux, de ma famille. De mon père, chasseur hors pair et mort dans un coup de grisou. De ma mère, guérisseuse incroyable, qui s'est laissée dépérir. J'ai soudain envie d'hurler. Je suis en colère. Contre Haymitch, qui me traite implicitement d'égoïste. Contre ma mère, qui m'a abandonnée, me laissant seule face à mon désespoir. Contre Peeta, qui ne me facilite pas la tâche en se montrant aussi gentil. Mais peu importe : je sais ce que je dois faire. Ma colère se transforme vite en détermination. Peeta et moi suivrons la stratégie. Plus ou moins. Car je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser me marcher sur les pieds.

**M**es larmes continuent de couler sur la moquette, durant de longs moments. Après quelques minutes –ou quelques heures-, je relève enfin la tête, pour m'apercevoir avec effroi qu'il est presque dix heures treize. L'entraînement ! J'ai manqué le début ! Pourquoi personne n'est venu me chercher ? Aurait-on eu peur que je m'emporte pour de bon ? M'aurait-on oubliée ? Je penche plutôt pour la première solution. Comment peut-on oublier un tribut ? Me maudissant et essuyant rageusement mes larmes, je me précipite dans le couloir, m'engouffre dans un ascenseur et manque de détruire le bouton -1 tellement j'appuie dessus. Une fois que le ding annonciateur de mon arrivée retentit, je me jette hors de la cabine et cours dans la salle. Tous sont déjà arrivés. Alors que je rougis, ils se tournent tous vers moi. Je prie pour que mes yeux bouffis ne me trahissent pas. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois morte, à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'ose m'avancer vers le cercle formé. Une jeune femme, au centre, m'observe avec mécontentement.

- Eh bien ! Je te conseille fortement de ne pas être autant en retard le jour du lancement, jeune fille.

Le jour du lancement : ce jour maudit au cours duquel on m'enverra dans une arène pour y mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…Je cherche mon coéquipier du regard. Et le trouve rapidement : il m'observe, vaguement gêné. A-t-il remarqué que mes yeux sont gonflés ? Je m'approche de lui alors que le silence règne encore. Arrivée à ses côtés, il fait alors une chose complètement inattendue. Il se racle la gorge et commence :

- Alors, Katniss ? Tu m'as rapporté ce que je t'avais demandé ? Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps ? Tu t'es perdue en chemin, pas vrai ?

Peeta parle plus fort que d'habitude. Et comme si nous n'attirions pas déjà assez l'attention, certains tributs se mettent à grogner, visiblement mécontents. Je fronce les sourcils et plante un regard interrogateur dans celui, sûr, de Peeta. Soudain, je comprends. Je me frappe le front de la paume de la main.

- Aaaaah ! Tu veux parler de ça ? Non, je n'ai pas trouvé, désolée.

J'arbore une mine désolée alors que Peeta hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur la jeune femme, tout sourire. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, hausse les épaules à son tour, nous considérant désormais comme deux imbéciles et commence, alors que l'on m'accroche un numéro Douze dans le dos :

- Très bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là –elle nous lance un regard noir-, je vais pouvoir commencer. Je m'appelle Atala et je va…

**E**videment, je ne suis déjà plus. Je me tourne vers Peeta, qui suit avec énormément d'attention le discours de notre hôtesse. Je note mentalement de le remercier pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Peeta m'a sûrement évité de me faire rabrouer. En agissant comme il l'a fait, il nous a fait passer tous les deux pour les plus beaux abrutis de la Terre. De cette manière, tous les autres tributs pensent déjà, bien que nous ayons fait sensation hier, que nous ne valons pas la peine de s'intéresser à nous. Je souris doucement. Peeta est bien comme je l'imaginais.

- Et n'oubliez pas ! Ne négligez pas les ateliers de survie.

Notre entraîneuse en chef –c'est ce qu'elle est, il me semble- parle dans le vide : la moitié des tributs se sont déjà précipités vers les armes. Les plus forts bousculant les autres, tremblants de peur. Le garçon du District Deux se jette littéralement sur une énorme épée scintillante qu'il manie avec dextérité. Sa partenaire, une petite brune, attrape des couteaux qu'elle s'empresse de balancer sur des mannequins. Je prie pour ne pas me retrouver à leur place. Je sens soudain un souffle chaud caresser ma joue et sursaute. Je me tourne brutalement vers Peeta qui met quelques secondes avant de reculer face à notre soudaine proximité. Mon nez touchait presque le sien. Il fronce les sourcils et pose les yeux sur la brune : Clove d'après son partenaire, comprenant sûrement mon appréhension. Il se racle la gorge alors que je le regarde toujours, les joues chaudes.

- Par quoi tu veux commencer ?

Il m'observe d'un air inquiet. S'inquiète-t-il de savoir comment je vais, après la discussion de ce matin ? Je repense à son regard empli de tristesse. Se montre-t-il aussi compatissant, avec ses amis ? Je souris, rassurante. Son père a raison. Peeta est incapable de survivre à ces Jeux. Simplement parce qu'il serait incapable de me tuer. C'est à peine s'il est capable de s'approcher à plus de dix centimètres de moi. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec quelle vigueur il s'est reculé, quand nous étions si proches, il y a quelques instants.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

**N**os adversaires jettent déjà des épées, des couteaux et des haches de-ci, de-là. Les yeux de mon partenaire brillent face à mon sourire. Je suis certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Mon instinct me souffle qu'il est aussi innocent qu'une biche effrayée. Evidemment, mon esprit de chasseuse me murmure qu'un animal apeuré est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux si, en plus d'avoir peur, il est piégé. Peeta se sent-il piégé, avec moi ? Pas encore, sûrement. Mais d'ici à trois jours, nous serons dans une arène pour nous entretuer. Peeta a encore le temps de devenir un animal effrayé, d'ici là. Et je me dis que je ferais mieux d'être loin de lui, quand l'animal qui est en lui surgira. Vu les muscles dont la nature l'a doté, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il arrive à tuer à mains nues.

Peeta, les joues rosies –par la peur ? L'appréhension ?-, observe les alentours et finit par choisir un atelier désert : celui des nœuds. Il suit la stratégie et met autant de distance que possible entre lui et les énormes poids que j'ai aperçu, un peu plus loin. M'obligeant ainsi à tourner le dos au magnifique arc que j'ai déjà repéré et dont vient de se saisir la blonde du Un. Nous passons donc notre matinée à apprendre comment faire des collets, des pièges capables d'attraper un être humain… De temps à autre, je relève la tête et observe avec inquiétude les autres tributs : les carrières. Ils sont effrayants, bien nourris, plein de muscles, d'arrogance et de vigueur. Je les surprends à plusieurs reprises nous pointer du doigt d'un air dédaigneux, Peeta et moi. Je me sens soudain idiote, assise là, les doigts emmêlés dans une malheureuse corde. Comme j'aimerai attraper cet arc et leur planter une flèche dans la couenne !

**T**out en eux me révolte. Exaspérée, je secoue la tête et retourne à mon ouvrage, sentant le regard pâle de Peeta sur moi. Il me paraît clair que je craquerai avant la fin de ces trois jours. Avant la fin des trois jours, ces maudits carrières se prendront une flèche entre les deux yeux. Je me moque pas mal que le règlement l'interdise. Peeta n'ayant rien à voir là-dedans, on l'épargnera. Je me ferais passer pour folle, et le tour sera joué. Mais essaiera-t-il de me sauver les miches ? Comme il l'a fait il y a quelques heures ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs ? Uniquement pour servir notre stratégie ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de se faire enguirlander en même temps que moi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver.

Peeta reporte son attention sur sa corde. Il ne fait que m'énerver un peu plus.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Ils te voient comme une écervelée. Et moi avec. Ca vaut mieux comme ça.

Evidement que je sais que c'est mieux comme ça ! Je le sais depuis l'instant où j'ai surpris leurs regards arrogants sur nous. Mais comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ?

- Comment fais-tu ?

Peeta lève enfin les yeux de son nœud, étonné.

- Pour ne pas t'énerver, je précise, de peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.

Il hésite, posant son regard sur mon collet, entre mes doigts.

- Je pense à autre chose.

- A quoi ?

La question fuse. Il rougit, ne répond pas. Je m'impatiente.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il plante soudain son regard dans le mien, déterminé. Un frisson me parcourt.

- Oh, à des choses et d'autres.

* * *

**Mouhahahaha !**

**La fin est vraiment moche, je vous l'accorde. **

**M'enfin, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt -et plein de miettes de Prince, va falloir que je le tape à l'ordi- et n'attends plus que la semaine prochaine -ça fait deux fois que je manque d'écrire porchain- pour paraître.**

**Katniss y sera un peu plus rebelle. Ouh, la vilaine !**

**J'allais oublier ! Petit sondage du jour : mes chapitres devraient-être plus long, selon vous ? Ou ce format vous convient-il ?**

**Sur ce, à vos claviers, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Héhé ! **

**Je suis encore en avance, je m'étais dit que je publierais plutôt le mercredi, à la base, mais...j'ai renoncé. Le mardi, c'est un bon jour, aussi, non ?**

**Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part que...Rhubarbe m'a encore aidé sur ce chapitre. Merci à elle ! Sans déconner, c'est vachement mieux de s'y mettre à plusieurs. J'espère que tu seras encore là pour mon huitième chapitre. Il est très...étrange, je te préviens !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter ; c'est vraiment chouette, j'apprécie.**

**En espèrant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La vie, c'est comme une bicyclette, il faut avancer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

* * *

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il plante soudain son regard dans le mien, déterminé. Un frisson me parcourt.

- Oh, à des choses et d'autres.

* * *

Sa réponse a le don de m'agacer. Profondément. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu peux être plus précis ?

Il a parfaitement le droit de ne pas me répondre, mais l'impression qu'il fait exprès d'aiguiser ma curiosité ne me quitte pas, et ça a le don de m'énerver. Il rougit derechef. Je le trouve soudain adorable, à rougir aussi facilement.

- Je pense à notre district, à ma famille –je tique-…

**D**evenue soudainement plus attentive, je remarque qu'il m'observe avec ardeur. Ces souvenirs m'intéressent. Je me prends à souhaiter qu'il me raconte sa vie, chez lui, avec sa famille. Comment cela se passe-t-il, pour eux ? Mange-t-il toujours à sa faim ? Quelles sont ses relations avec ses frères ? Et avec ses parents ? L'aiment-ils ? Et lui ? Aime-t-il ses parents ? Je suis certaine que oui.

- A to…

**E**t c'est à ce moment qu'un cri interrompt soudain Peeta et mes réflexions par la même occasion. Je me retourne rapidement vers l'origine de ce cri. Cato, la brute du Deux, est en train de poursuivre un garçon, celui du Sept, à en juger par son dossard. Celui-ci ne semble pas comprendre ce qui arrive à Cato et court, court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant, il trébuche sur une corde et se retrouve bien vite le nez dans la poussière. Cato se jette sur lui, j'en lâche ma corde. Une horde de Pacificateurs en uniforme blanc agrippe Cato : ils s'y mettent à trois, pour lui faire lâcher la gorge du pauvre garçon. Je suis certaine que Cato n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer, pour l'exemple. Je secoue la tête. Et dire que tout ça n'est dû qu'à une histoire de couteau volé…Me retournant vers Peeta, je constate que celui-ci est sans voix. La frayeur se lit aisément sur son visage.

- Tu penses à beaucoup de choses, alors.

**B**ien que ce soit la cohue autour de nous, je ne suis pas prête à laisser s'évaporer le sujet qui me tient à cœur. Il évite mon regard, de nouveau hésitant. Serais-je la raison de cette gêne permanente qui existe entre nous ? Il hoche finalement la tête, encore silencieux. Une sonnerie stridente retentit, nous annonçant la fin de la matinée. Je commence à avoir faim, même si cette petite bagarre entre tributs m'a quelque peu…perturbée. Un rien suffirait à énerver les carrières, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Me rappelant du conseil d'Haymitch de nous présenter comme deux amis, je me tourne vers Peeta, encore assis sur son rondin de bois. Il se débat avec sa corde, qui est emmêlée entre ses doigts. Je tourne la tête, déjà debout, vers l'attroupement de tributs qui s'est formé devant l'entrée de ce que je suppose être le réfectoire. Je m'apprête à m'y rendre, seule, quand une petite voix se demande si je ne devrais pas sortir Peeta du pétrin. Ce n'est pas ce que sont censé faire les amis ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, n'ayant jamais eu d'ami. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce que ferait Peeta dans ma situation. Il m'aiderait, à n'en point douter. Je soupire.

- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

**U**n sourire aux lèvres, je m'accroupis face à un Peeta quelque peu déconcerté et lui attrape doucement les mains. J'aperçois ses sourcils qui se rapprochent, formant une ride entre ses deux yeux bleus. Mon contact le rebute-t-il ? Il me semble que non, pourtant, car il laisse ses mains entre les miennes et ne les quittent pas du regard. Mes doigts fins défont rapidement les nœuds de sa corde, que je finis par lui tendre, victorieuse. Il me remercie chaudement –ce n'est qu'une corde…- et m'invite à rejoindre le réfectoire. Nous saisissant d'un plateau, nous choisissons une table vide, à l'écart du centre de la pièce, où braillent déjà les carrières, jouant avec la nourriture. Me plongeant dans l'analyse de mon plateau, assise face à Peeta, je remarque que nous ne disposons pas de couteau. Tant mieux pour les carrières. Qui sait ce que j'en aurai fait ? La nourriture est donc prédécoupée. Nous mangeons en silence alors que les carrières continuent de piailler. J'arbore une moue dégoûtée.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

La voix chaude de Peeta prend un ton légèrement alarmé.

- Quoi ?

Je dois rétorquer un peu sèchement car il se renfrogne, mettant en pièces son morceau de pain.

- Le repas. Il ne te plaît pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Peeta s'inquiète de savoir si le repas me convient alors que je rêve de massacres. Nous ne pensons vraiment pas aux mêmes choses.

- C'est l'attitude des carrières qui ne me plaît pas ! Non, mais regardes-moi ce gâchis !

Je pivote sur mon siège, pointant du doigt la demi-tonne de nourriture qui git aux pieds des tributs du Un, du Deux et du Quatre.

- Katniss, tu parles…

Me retournant vers Peeta, je l'observe alors qu'il prend un air inquiet.

- Tu te rends compte ? Alors que nous autres n'avons même pas de quoi survivre !

**T**rahissant mon sentiment de colère, je crie presque. Cette dernière m'aveugle et je n'écoute plus Peeta qui parle un ton plus bas, maintenant. C'est alors qu'un raclement de chaise retentit, suivi de bruits de pas. Peeta arbore un air contrit, que je ne comprends pas, fixant un point derrière moi. Etant dos à la table des carrières, je ne comprends pas assez vite que j'ai parlé trop fort et attiré lesdits carrières. Me retournant le plus lentement du monde, espérant que je ne fais qu'un mauvais rêve, je me retrouve bientôt nez à nez –ou à torse- avec le tribut du Deux. Je me maudis intérieurement et déglutis avec difficulté.

- Alors comme ça on gâche la nourriture, district Douze ?

**D**ésagréable au possible, Cato me crache presque au visage. J'hésite. Les autres se retournent vers nous, arrêtant de manger, certains quittant rapidement la salle, d'autres nous scrutant avec inquiétude. J'observe les Pacificateurs, postés à chaque coin de la pièce. Ils n'agiront pas tant que Cato ne m'aura pas au moins giflée. J'observe Peeta du coin de l'œil : ses deux sourcils forment à présent une unique ligne, signifiant son mécontentement. Je décide d'y aller au culot. Quitte à ce qu'il me frappe, autant écourter le suspense.

- Ouais, vous gâchez la nourriture.

**E**t dans un ultime espoir de défense, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Me relevant pour me mettre à sa hauteur, Cato ne cesse pas pour autant de me regarder de haut : il fait bien dix centimètres de plus que moi. La bataille va être rude. Cato hausse les sourcils. Serais-je la première à oser le défier ? Sa petite troupe prend un air outré et certains commencent même à s'avancer vers moi. Cato les arrête d'un geste du bras et ces derniers reculent de quelques pas. Je serre les dents, attendant un coup qui ne vient pas. Cato fait mieux : s'approchant de moi à pas lents, il tend le bras et attrape mon plateau. Je perçois son parfum : fort, il pique mon nez, me donnant envie d'éternuer. Il retourne le plateau sur la table, envoyant valser la nourriture, renversant mon verre d'eau qui vient éclabousser mes vêtements, brisant l'assiette en plastique. La fourchette en acier tourne sur la table pendant quelques secondes avant de se stopper : je l'observe. Peeta est resté stoïque, n'ayant nullement changé d'expression. Il regarde maintenant ma fourchette et nos regards se croisent durant quelques secondes. Il arbore un air choqué quand il comprend mon intention. Alors que la meute de Cato rit aux éclats, congratulant le mâle alpha, je saisis la fourchette et la cache dans mon dos. Qui aurait cru que je chercherais à me défendre avec une fourchette quand je sais me servir d'un arc ? Qui aurait cru que je me défendrais tout court ? Attendant mon heure, je sens Peeta s'agiter, derrière moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est à mes côtés. Cato se retourne vers nous, ne nous donnant pas l'occasion de discuter.

- Bah alors, on n'a plus rien à dire ?

**S**'approchant de moi, il affiche un air victorieux sur son visage. Ses yeux gris se plantent dans les miens. Je ne les lâche pas. Approche, Cato, approche. Il fait un pas de plus, n'appréciant pas du tout que je ne baisse pas le regard. Il regarde la table, maintenant, derrière moi et plisse les yeux. A-t-il remarqué l'absence de la fourchette ? J'en doute. Je m'écarte, lui laissant le passage libre jusqu'à ladite table. Un sourire victorieux fend son visage. Il apprécie mon geste. Peeta m'observe toujours, n'ayant que faire de Cato. Il secoue la tête, doucement, discrètement. Je m'en moque et alors que Cato tend le bras vers la pomme, sur la table, je brandis ma fourchette et lui plante dans la main. C'est à ce moment seulement que les Pacificateurs quittent leurs postes, faisant rugir leurs sifflets, accourant vers nous. C'est la cohue. Cato hurle et attrape sa main meurtrie, s'écroulant sur ma chaise, Clove se jette sur moi, tirant sur mes cheveux, Peeta l'attrape par la taille, tentant de la décoller, Marvel lui envoie son poing dans la figure, le faisant reculer. Je colle une gifle à Clove qui ne me lâche pas pour autant et continue de m'arracher les cheveux pendant que les fesses de Marvel rencontrent durement le sol. Les Pacificateurs ont du mal à ne pas se prendre une baffe perdue et semblent totalement dépassés. Cato crie toujours, arrachant ma fourchette et envoyant valser Clove, nous séparant brutalement. Sous le choc, je finis au sol. Cato s'approche, sa main pleine de sang s'avançant vers moi. D'instinct, je recule. Alors qu'il s'apprête à m'attraper par le col, une masse se jette sur lui et l'entraîne dans sa chute.

**P**aniquée, j'ouvre de grands yeux : Peeta vient d'envoyer promener Cato. Ils se trouvent maintenant tout deux au sol. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. En effet, il a le temps de se prendre deux, trois coups de poings avant qu'une horde de Pacificateurs n'entre dans le réfectoire. Clove tente une seconde fois de se jeter sur moi mais un Pacificateur a la bonne idée de l'arrêter. Après dix minutes de cris, de coups, d'insultes et de sang qui gicle, le calme –tout est relatif- revient. Un des Pacificateurs : sûrement le chef, sort un étrange appareil de sa poche : une sorte de boitier rouge, qu'il ouvre. Un hologramme apparaît : un autre homme. Il commence à raconter toute l'histoire, faisant de grands gestes, tournant l'appareil vers nous, de temps à autre, pendant que les subalternes empêchent encore Clove de m'arracher les yeux. Étrangement, Cato ne dit rien : il continue de regarder sa main d'un air désespéré. Bah, je suis persuadée que le Capitole a une pommade capable de résoudre ça. D'ici à quelques heures, son problème devrait être réglé. Les miens, par contre, ne font que commencer. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un homme habillé d'une toge de couleur pourpre s'avance vers nous au pas de course. Plissant le front, je m'attends au pire. Je me tourne vers Peeta, à côté de moi, qui l'observe avec un air étrange. Il me regarde enfin. Ses yeux bleus pâles trahissent son stress et je me demande s'il va être puni, tout comme moi. Haymitch ne va pas être content d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il n'est pas déjà au courant. Le Haut Juge comme on l'appelle, arrive à moitié essoufflé et nous regarde tous, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vue de la main de Cato et du désastre régnant dans la pièce. Il s'adresse à nous :

- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ici ?! Vous avez jugé utile de commencer à vous battre avant l'arrivée dans l'arène ? C'est totalement proscrit, je vous rappelle !

**R**apidement, le brouhaha reprend, chacun voulant expliquer sa version des faits. On me pointe d'un doigt accusateur, crie, me crache presque à la figure. Je reste silencieuse. A quoi bon tenter de mentir, de toute façon ? Je suis la seule et l'unique responsable. Je regarde à nouveau la main de Cato et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ma foi, c'est bien fait pour lui ! Je suis assez fière de mon action : il se tiendra à l'écart, désormais. Enfin, au moins lors de l'entraînement.

- Ola ! Calmez-vous ! Un seul à la fois ! Toi, là, le petit blond, vas-y, explique moi.

Il pointe Peeta du doigt. Ce dernier est aussi silencieux que moi et baisse maintenant les yeux sur le lino gris. Je note dans mon esprit de le remercier, pour m'avoir sauvé la mise, quelques minutes plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas été là… Il soupire, relève la tête et commence :

- C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui les ai provoqués.

**O**uch. J'avale de travers et manque de m'étouffer. Il se moque de moi ? Hors de question que je le laisse me protéger de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas une de ces faibles qu'il faut absolument protéger. Je ne suis pas une enfant. J'assume mes actions. Peeta est obligé d'interrompre son récit pour m'aider à respirer un peu plus convenablement, me frottant le dos avec douceur. Il me sourit presque, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part des Pacificateurs pour mettre un de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Je le regarde d'un œil alors que j'entends Clove pouffer. Elle aborde Cato et lui chuchote dans l'oreille. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit, mais elle met rapidement fin à mes questionnements, claironnant :

- Bah alors, Joli Cœur, on protège sa petite amie ? Comme c'est mignon ! Vraiment, c'est adorable. Ca me donne pas mal d'idées, pour quand on sera dans l'arène. Je pourrais la tuer en première, histoire de t'achever moralement. Et je m'en prendrais ensuite à toi et...

Marvel se met à rire d'un rire gras et commence, donnant un coup de coude à la blonde, qui se met à rire également :

- C'est clair ! C'est ce que t'appelle une technique de drague, District Douze ? A voir la tête de ta copine, je doute que ça ai fonctionné.

Peeta sert les poings, profondément énervé, maintenant. Mettant fin à ces élucubrations ridicules, je reprends, les fusillant tous du regard :

- C'est faux ! C'est moi et uniquement moi qui les ai provoqués.

**B**lême, je suis toujours tournée vers Peeta qui fronce les sourcils, mécontent. A quoi joue-t-il, bon sang ? Il veut se faire tuer ? Ne jamais revoir sa famille fait partie de son projet de vie ? Si on peut parler d'un projet de vie…mon partenaire serre les poings.

- Allons, mettez-vous d'accord, les enfants ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Peeta de commencer que je réponds déjà :

- C'est ma faute.

- Parfait, c'est réglé, alors ! Les Juges en seront informés et je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux jusqu'à ce que la punition soit prononcée.

**L**à-dessus, le Haut Juge embarque Cato, qui se tient toujours la main et ordonne aux Pacificateurs de nous ramener dans nos appartements. Je baisse la tête, soulagée d'avoir pu faire comprendre au Haut Juge que Peeta n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et quelque peu troublée. Je vais être punie. Quelle punition réserve-t-on aux gens comme moi ? A ceux qui enfreignent les lois du Capitole. Vais-je me faire décapiter ? Non, ils ont encore besoin d'un tribut féminin pour le Douze. Je suppose alors qu'ils me le feront payer dans l'arène. Je jette un coup d'œil à Peeta, silencieux, dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier a le rose aux joues, sert encore et toujours les poings et ne m'adresse pas le moindre regard, bien que je cherche le sien. Pire, il détourne la tête, ne me laissant voir que l'arrière de son crâne. J'aimerai lui demander ce qu'il lui a pris, de s'accuser de cette façon, mais un Pacificateur se trouvant avec nous, j'estime que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de nous étaler à ce sujet. Tant pis, je lui demanderai plus tard. Le ding retentit et Peeta sort en trombe de la cabine, se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa chambre, la mâchoire crispée, ne prêtant pas attention à Haymitch, assis dans un canapé le verre à la main qui le –nous- regarde d'un œil mauvais. Je sors à pas lents de l'ascenseur et m'approche de lui. La porte de Peeta claque. Ce serait plutôt à moi, d'être en colère ! Peeta vient de me prendre pour une faible, pour une petite fille qui fait un caprice et qu'on doit protéger à la moindre bêtise.

- Mais enfin, Katniss ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Provoquer une bagarre ? Avec les Carrières, en plus ! Tu es devenue folle ? Tu ne comprends pas le sens de « se tenir à carreaux » ? Serais-tu bête au point de signer ton arrêt de mort avant même d'avoir tenté de te battre ?

Je soupire et m'écroule dans le canapé, face à lui, les yeux dans le vague. Il me regarde, complètement désespéré. J'inspire profondément et commence, ne m'arrêtant à aucun moment :

- C'est moi qui ai provoqué les Carrières. Ils gâchaient la nourriture. Vous vivez dans le même district que le nôtre, Haymitch, non ? Vous savez combien c'est dur, pour ceux de la Veine, pour les gens comme moi, de se procurer ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'ils ont. Je me suis énervée. Et ça a mal tourné, voilà. Vous savez ce que l'on me réserve ?

Haymitch pose son verre et prends soudain un air très sérieux.

- Je comprends ta réaction, Katniss. Mais ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Qui sait ce que les Juges peuvent te réserver, maintenant ? Tu pourrais très bien te faire dévorer par des mutations, te faire écraser par un rocher, te noyer dans une inondation soudaine, brûler vive dans un feu de forêt…-je prends un air dégoûté, réalisant ce qui m'attend-…comme tu pourrais gagner.

Je relève la tête et arrête de caresser le tissu du canapé. Est-il sérieux ?

- Les Juges veulent des tributs avec du caractère. Te battre avec les Carrières, alors que tu viens du Douze, le district le moins reluisant, et blesser le tribut mâle du Deux, juste avec une fourchette, ça t'a fait passer pour une combattante. Ce que tu es peut-être, ma foi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, soudain rassurant.

- Bah et puis…s'ils avaient vraiment voulu te punir, ne devraient-ils pas déjà être là ?

**E**xaspérée, j'hausse les épaules alors qu'il s'adosse à son fauteuil, reprenant son verre, jouant avec les glaçons. Je les observe se rencontrer et glisser, provoquant un joli tintement. De mémoire d'habitante de Panem, je n'ai jamais vu de tribut se faire punir autrement que dans l'arène, de toute façon. Que pourrais-t-on me faire, ici ? Me priver de dessert ? Cette discussion avec Haymitch m'a ragaillardie : il sait ce qu'il dit. Si les Juges savaient comment me punir, la sentence serait déjà tombée. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être hésitent-ils encore ? Un bruit de couverts que l'on installe se fait entendre et je me retourne, tout comme Haymitch, vers la table de la salle à manger, qui, comme par magie, est pleine à craquer de nourritures. Je n'ai même pas entendu le moindre froissement de tissu.

- A table ! A table !

**M**algré notre conversation on ne peut plus déprimante, Haymitch, visiblement affamé, se frotte le ventre et me fait signe de venir m'asseoir. Je décline l'invitation, désireuse de me nettoyer avant. Il hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur les victuailles, marmonnant. Je me dirige vers ma chambre à pas lents. Arrivée devant ma porte, j'hésite, un œil sur la poignée de la chambre de Peeta. Je soupire. Devrais-je aller m'expliquer ? Non, pourquoi faire ? Cette mini-bataille n'était que la mienne. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et quand bien même serait-il autant impliqué que moi, je vois mal l'intérêt de passer du temps avec Peeta. Certes, l'intention d'en faire mon allié ne me quitte pas : Peeta est fort, aimable, gentil et très intelligent. Mieux vaut l'avoir dans mon camp que de le voir dans le camp ennemi. Mais est-ce vraiment la seule raison qui me pousse à vouloir faire confiance à Peeta ? Un grand bruit retentit, dans sa chambre et je sursaute, vexée de réfléchir sur des choses aussi peu…utiles, dans mon cas. Je fixe le bois sombre de ladite porte, à mi chemin. Devrais-je entrer ? Voir ce qu'il se passe ? Les sens aux aguets, j'écoute : du verre qui se brise, un objet lourd tombe au sol, du tissu que l'on déchire, un nouveau bruit de verre…Un énorme craquement se fait entendre, suivi d'un cri de rage : ce dernier ressemble plutôt à un grognement de bête, comme celle que j'aperçois, parfois, dans mes bois. A peine en aperçois-je une que je fais demi-tour : ces monstres font bien deux mètres, une fois dressés sur leurs pattes arrières, ont des yeux sombres, un pelage noir et chaud, et des griffes aussi grandes que mes doigts. D'instinct, je recule, dos à ma porte. Je tente de me faire aussi discrète que possible en ouvrant cette dernière et en la refermant. Une fois seule, dans ma chambre, j'inspire profondément. Mon partenaire ne m'a pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Serais-ce de ma faute ? La bagarre que j'ai provoquée ne doit pas plaire aux sponsors de Peeta. J'ai peut-être, sans vraiment y réfléchir, mis des bâtons dans les roues du boulanger. Je fronce les sourcils, entrant dans ma douche. Mes réflexions m'empêchent de vraiment profiter de l'eau chaude et revigorante. Exaspérée, je secoue la tête, refusant de penser une seconde de plus à ses absurdités. Advienne que pourra ! Je vais agir de manière naturelle et tout se passera…comme cela se passera.

**E**nfilant des vêtements propres, je constate qu'il est près de 20h. Le repas doit déjà avoir commencé. Sortant dans le couloir, je tends l'oreille, guettant un bruit, un mouvement, une respiration…mais rien ne me parvient. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises…cela contrarierait mes plans. L'oreille quasiment collée à la porte, je ne vois pas le coup venir : la porte s'ouvre rapidement, me faisant bondir en arrière. Peeta, dans l'embrasure de la porte me sonde, une main sur la poignée, imperturbable. Gênée, je détourne le regard vers l'intérieur de sa chambre : une tornade semble y être passée, tout est sans dessus-dessous, les lampes sont à terre, des éclats de verre gisent de ça, de là, la fenêtre est grande ouverte, agitant les rideaux oranges, seuls parcelles de la pièce que mon partenaire ne semble pas avoir touchée. J'agrandis mes yeux. Peeta toussote et ferme la porte, m'empêchant d'admirer quelques secondes de plus le carnage. Peeta qui s'énerve…ce doit être…assez effrayant. Soudain, l'envie d'en faire mon allié se fait plus pressante : qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire, s'il me tombait dessus, à moitié affamé et déshydraté ? Je repense immédiatement à l'image de la bête de ma forêt. Peeta y ressemble plus que ce qu'il y paraît. Je sais, pour l'avoir déjà vu, que ces animaux sont très calmes, lorsqu'ils sont seuls ou accompagnés de leurs petits. J'ai même eu à de nombreuses reprises, dans ces moments-là, l'envie de glisser mes doigts dans leur fourrure brillante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Sa voix chaude et douce contraste avec le désastre que je viens d'apercevoir dans sa chambre. J'hésite. Pas question de lui dire que je le croyais mort.

- Je voulais savoir si tu venais manger.

Il hausse les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu, mais ses yeux semblent s'éclairer. Je mens très mal, c'est un fait.

- Oui, je viens manger.

**S**ouriant doucement, il me scrute. Je lui souris à mon tour, le plus sincèrement possible. Il me fait un signe du bras, m'indiquant le signal du départ. Nous nous avançons donc, silencieusement, dans le couloir, avant d'arriver dans la salle à manger déjà en effervescence. Effie parle toujours aussi fort, ravie de nous voir enfin, Haymitch s'empiffre tout en essayant de communiquer, Cinna et Portia se tournent à peine vers nous, trop occupés à dessiner sur la nappe d'un blanc autrefois immaculé. Je me demande ce qui presse autant qu'on n'ai pas le temps de demander une feuille de papier pour l'écrire. Peeta s'avance, s'assoit et commence à parler chiffon avec un Cinna visiblement ravi. Discrète, je m'assoie à ma place, me sers et mange tranquillement. Effie ne me jetant pas de regards assassins, n'ayant pas hurlé à la mort en m'apercevant, j'en déduis qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant de ma petite incartade. Tant mieux, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des jours, sinon. Haymitch sirote un verre d'alcool alors que je déchiquète un morceau de pain, le mangeant consciencieusement, jusqu'à la dernière miette. Peeta me jette quelques regards, de temps en temps, quand il ne regarde pas en direction de l'ascenseur. Pense-t-il que les Juges vont débarquer ici pour me faire la morale ? J'en doute. Ils n'ont tenu informé que notre mentor, cela doit vouloir dire qu'ils ne veulent pas ébruiter l'affaire. Tant mieux. Quoiqu'ils me fassent, ce sera forcément dans l'arène : ils ne prendraient pas le risque de m'amocher salement avant que je ne passe à l'écran. Haymitch se lève soudain, mettant fin à mes pensées. Annonçant qu'il est « grand temps pour les enfants d'aller se coucher », il nous met quasiment à la porte. Y aurait-il quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas entendre ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de leur parler de ma conduite lors de l'entraînement…

- Tu viens ?

Je lève les yeux vers un Peeta tout sourire. J'ai du mal à croire que l'homme que j'ai en face de moi puisse mettre à sac sa chambre avec autant de virulence. A sa manière d'agir, je devine qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai entendu hurler de rage, un peu plus tôt. Je me demande soudain ce qui a pu provoquer une telle fureur, chez un jeune homme d'apparence aussi calme. Peeta patientant toujours pour ma réponse, j'hoche la tête, la gorge sèche. Je lui demanderai bien, mais mon instinct semble penser que je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Et, de toute évidence, les états d'âme de Peeta ne me concernent pas. Il attend que je fasse un pas dans le couloir sombre pour s'avancer à son tour. Dans le silence qui règne, nous n'entendons quasiment pas le bruit de nos pas, étouffés par la moquette épaisse. C'est donc dans ce silence de mort que je rejoins ma chambre, après que Peeta, poli mais désireux de ne pas rompre le calme ambiant, m'ai adressé un bonne nuit discret. Je lui souris gentiment et lui souhaite de passer une nuit calme. Il attend que je sois entrée dans ma chambre avant d'ouvrir sa porte, ne voulant sûrement pas étaler le désastre qui y règne. Quoique je doute qu'il y ai encore quelconque désordre. Un Muet, un de ces serviteurs à notre disposition, a dû passer pour nettoyer ce massacre. Une fois changée, je me glisse sous les draps, exténuée. Cette journée a été catastrophique : je suis arrivée en retard, j'ai provoqué une dispute phénoménale et Peeta s'est accusé à ma place sans même sourciller. Comme si c'était totalement normal. D'où vient ce soudain dévouement ? Me retournant pour la énième fois, je cogite, mon esprit tourmenté par un milliard de questions sans réponses : Pourquoi s'être accusé ? Pourquoi m'avoir couverte ? Pourquoi est-il aussi gentil ? A-t-il le même projet que moi ? Celui de s'allier à moi ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu énerver le doux Peeta au point d'envoyer valser son bureau ?

* * *

**Que de questions, que de questions, Katniss.**

**J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop soûlé avec ses questions à deux balles.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Oh et...le chapitre suivant n'est même pas encore prêt. Quelle honte.**

**Non, mais histoire de raconter ma vie, j'ai regardé Detention, récemment -merci, PeetaPower, pour l'idée- et...je trouve ça vachement bien ! Bon, d'accord, le thème est complètement délirant -vous avez déjà vu Cendrillon tuer des ados ? Non ?- et improbable, mais...j'aime beaucoup. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Déjà le huitième chapitre...mes aïeux, c'est pas mal du tout.**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me laissent de gentils commentaires : Mandine37, Sah-ad79, Double Magnet...**

**Merci aussi à Rhubarbe, la gentille Rhubarbe qui m'aide à faire en sorte que les pensées de la Katniss restent claires et limpides. Et qui m'aide aussi à imaginer un Peeta assez...confiant. Qui me sort des galères dans lesquelles je m'embourbe, qui trouve des situations vachement chouettes et qui me conseille. **

**Suite à tout ces remerciements, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas glacer à mort ses adversaires.

- Cours ! Cours, Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cours ! Depêche-toi, il arrive !

**C**ourageux, Peeta m'aide à me relever. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à tenir sur mes jambes. Le monde semble tanguer autour de moi. Mes pauvres yeux ne saisissent aucune information. Tout ce que je vois, c'est mon partenaire mâle. Peeta Mellark, 16 ans, grand, blond, trapu, musclé, les yeux bleus pâles, une vie écourtée à cause de ces maudits Jeux. Mon cœur rate un battement, puis deux, quand il m'attrape par la taille et m'aide à me relever. Je dois être malade. Mon estomac s'agite, remue dangereusement, menaçant de me faire rendre mon maigre repas. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Où est Cato ? Cato…oui, Cato va revenir, c'est certain. Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sens plus rien. Ni mes jambes, ni mes bras, ni même mes doigts. Tout ce que je sens et qui me brûle la peau, ce sont les mains chaudes et puissantes de Peeta sur ma taille frêle. Peeta ? Pourquoi est-il encore là ? Où est passé notre accord ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas mourir ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions prévu. Non, pas du tout…je sombre.

**E**t me réveille en sursaut. De la lumière. Une odeur de nourriture. Celle du savon. La douceur des draps. L'oreiller sous ma tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar, oui. Je soupire, passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux collés sur mon front en sueur. Où diable avais-je la tête ? Pourquoi avoir rêvé d'une chose aussi…abstraite ? Peeta qui vient me sortir d'un pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourrée seule. Retour à la réalité. Il m'a déjà sorti d'un pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. Rectification, il a voulu me sortir de ce pétrin en s'accusant à ma place. Je fronce les sourcils. Oui, je dois savoir. Je dois lui demander ! Et maintenant. Sortant de mon lit en quatrième vitesse, trop vite, de toute évidence, puisque ma tension baisse d'un coup, je me vois contrainte de me rasseoir aussi sec. Je secoue la tête, remuant le peu de neurones actifs à ma disposition. Une douche. J'ai besoin d'une douche. A peine sortie de cette dernière, je m'habille et regarde l'heure. 7h27. Il est tôt. Trop tôt peut-être. Qu'importe ! La curiosité me ronge, dévorant chaque parcelle de mon estomac vide. Sortant discrètement dans le couloir, j'écoute, attentive. Aucun bruit, aucun son, aucune respiration ne me parvient. Que faire ? M'avancer, frapper à sa porte, prendre le risque de le réveiller, tout ça pour une question ridicule ? L'idée me fait reculer. Et si Peeta était de ceux qui se lèvent de mauvaise humeur ? Je piétine, maintenant, hésitant clairement. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Et puis tant pis !

**L**a main sur la poignée couleur or, j'inspire profondément et la tourne le plus doucement possible, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'espère que sa chambre n'est pas dans le même état qu'hier soir…aucun grincement ne franchit les gonds de la porte en bois. Tant mieux. Passant ma tête dans l'ouverture, je me fais soudain l'effet d'une voyeuse. Et si jamais Peeta était occupé ? Impossible, je n'entends rien. Rien, sinon une respiration calme et mesurée. La respiration de quelqu'un qui…qui dort. Peeta dort. J'en suis certaine. Passant franchement ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, j'observe la pièce, un œil à moitié fermé, n'étant pas certaine de ce que je m'apprête à y voir. Mes yeux vagabondent quelques secondes, tout au plus, dans la pièce : en tout point semblable à ma chambre, mis à part les rideaux, d'une couleur différente. Mon regard se pose soudain sur le lit : Peeta y est endormi, ses cheveux blonds délicatement étalés sur l'oreiller. Allongé sur le dos, s'accrochant à ses draps, son torse se soulevant rapidement, il semble pris d'un mauvais rêve. Il s'agite, de temps à autre, fronçant les sourcils, tournant la tête, respirant légèrement plus fort, ses poings toujours serrés autour de ses draps rouges. Devrais-je le réveiller ? Ou le laisser seul aux prises de ce cauchemar ? Je réfléchis. Que ferait-il, dans mon cas ? Il me réveillerait, d'une manière ou d'autre, j'en suis certaine. Le gentil Peeta le ferait. Le coléreux Peeta ne ferait sûrement rien. Je commence à comprendre. Si je veux que Peeta soit mon allié, je dois agir comme tel. Et ce dès maintenant.

**M**ais un dernier sentiment me retient, m'obligeant à rester à l'extérieur de la chambre. Que va-t-il penser ? Je n'ai jamais eu…d'amis. Que pense un ami dans un cas comme celui-là ? Car Peeta est un peu comme mon ami, non ? Je ris jaune : mieux vaut tard que jamais. Nous allons mourir et c'est seulement lors du deuxième jour d'entraînement que je me dis que Peeta pourrait l'être. Il pourrait être mon ami : il y arriverait. Mais moi ? Y arriverais-je ? Je ne sais même pas comment ces choses-là fonctionnent. Un ami…est-ce la même chose qu'un membre de la famille ? Qu'un animal de compagnie ? Qu'est-on sensé ressentir, à la vue d'un ami en détresse ? De la peine ? De la tristesse ? Rien du tout ? Tiraillée, je laisse finalement mon instinct décider pour moi. Ce dernier, dû aux nombreuses années de chasse, se trompe rarement. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Cela revient à considérer Peeta comme une proie. Ma proie, mais tant pis. Cette confiance est légèrement ébranlée, cependant, lorsque je m'avance dans la pièce. Un pas, puis deux. Un arrêt. Un regard vers Peeta, toujours agité, le front plissé. Un nouveau pas, encouragé par la peine qui s'affiche sur son visage. Une pause soudaine, Peeta bouge brutalement. Un arrêt cardiaque, un. Je reprends ma respiration une fois que je le vois se calmer.

**I**l est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Mais ce n'est pas permis. Peeta a besoin de moi. Sûrement. C'est possible. Je crois. Je ne sais plus trop. Arrivée au pied du lit, je déglutis avec difficulté. C'est malin, j'aurai dû penser à ce que je ferais une fois là, au lieu de m'avancer sans réfléchir. Je tends une main hésitante vers son front couvert de sueur. La chaleur de sa tête envahie mes doigts, sans même que j'ai besoin de la toucher. J'hésite. Puis décide finalement de poser ma main sur son front. Cette dernière paraît atrocement froide, comparée à la chaleur qui semble envahir Peeta. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est malin ! Et maintenant, que faire ? Pas certaine d'être finalement très utile dans cette situation, je préfère fuir plutôt que rester là, à attendre bêtement. Alors que je m'apprête à repartir, Peeta semble se calmer. Il s'agite moins, son visage prend une expression calme et sereine. Il dort mieux. Il me semble. Je souris doucement : je savais bien que mon instinct ne me tromperait jamais. Cela ne m'a pas l'air très compliqué, finalement. D'avoir un ami. D'être l'amie de quelqu'un. Je reste moi-même. Katniss Everdeen, l'orpheline qui va mourir comme un chien dans une arène, probablement déchiquetée sous les coups de crocs d'une meute de loups affamés. Je peux être moi-même et être l'amie de Peeta. Non ? Là, une main posé sur le front brûlant de mon partenaire, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais qu'en sera-t-il, une fois dans l'arène ? Qu'en sera-t-il, quand nous mourrons de faim ? Ces beaux sentiments seront-ils encore de la partie ? Peeta se jettera-t-il de nouveau entre Cato et moi, dans l'arène ? Me protégera-t-il au péril de sa vie, comme dans mon rêve ? Je l'observe avec attention : le jeune homme dort paisiblement, maintenant et je n'ose enlever ma main, de peur de le réveiller, ou de faire revenir ses cauchemars. Ses cheveux brillants attrapent les quelques rayons de lumière filtrant dans la pièce et illumine son visage apaisé. Je cogite sérieusement : serais-je la raison de ses cauchemars ? Je suis au moins la raison de sa rage. A voir sa réaction, hier soir… Je suppose que si je rêve de Peeta, ce dernier est capable de rêver de moi aussi, non ? Je décolle prudemment la main du front de mon partenaire mâle. Il soupire. Je m'éloigne à reculons, prudente. Je me retourne enfin vers la porte, à moitié sortie, quand…

- Katniss ?

Bon sang ! Je m'en doutais. C'était trop beau et trop simple pour être vrai. Je me retourne, vaguement coupable. Peeta frotte ses yeux, m'observe depuis son lit d'un air étrange et s'assoit avec douceur contre sa tête de lit. Ses cheveux en bataille me donnent envie de sourire, mais je me retiens. Ce n'est pas le moment de me moquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et regarde les draps du lit.

- Tu semblais faire un mauvais rêve, alors je suis venue voir.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, il devrait me croire facilement. Il tape sur son matelas, à l'endroit où je devrais m'asseoir, vraisemblablement. J'hésite.

- Allez, viens, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il me sourit. Comme il l'a toujours fait depuis la Moisson. Peeta m'a toujours sourit. Je soupire, et m'avance. Hors de question que je m'assois à côté de lui. Il hausse les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'assois pas. Puis abandonne ses réflexions.

- Tu me tournais le dos, quand je me suis réveillé. Cela veut dire que tu es venue jusqu'ici. Ou que tu t'es au moins avancée dans la pièce.

- Oui, je me suis avancée, et alors ? J'ai cru que tu faisais un mauvais rêve, voilà tout ! Si j'avais su, je ne ser…

**J**e m'apprête à repartir, honteuse. Il m'a vue, il a compris. Mais était-il réellement obligé de me faire sentir qu'il est au moins aussi malin que moi ? Il m'attrape par la main, se jetant presque hors de son lit. Je me retourne, à moitié choquée. J'aurai préféré qu'il soit encore endormi. J'aurai préféré pouvoir repartir aussi facilement que je suis venue. Car repartir me semble vraiment difficile, maintenant que Peeta est réveillé. J'étais venue lui poser deux, trois questions, mais comme à l'habitude, l'envie de les lui poser me manque une fois face à lui. Pourquoi ?

- Merci.

**J**'hausse les sourcils. Il me remercie ? Vraiment ? Je scrute ses yeux, dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'il pense réellement. Et m'aperçois rapidement que Peeta ne ment pas. Il est vraiment en train de me remercier. Une envie de lui sourire me prend soudain, alors qu'il a toujours sa main forte fermée sur mon poignet. Un ami agirait comme ça, il me semble. Je pince les lèvres. Si je dois poser ma question, c'est maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es accusé à ma place, hier ?

La question a fusé, sans que je n'ai réellement eu le temps de la retenir. Une grimace de surprise passe sur le visage de Peeta, vite remplacée par une expression neutre. Sa poigne se desserre un peu. Je reprends, cassante :

- Tu as cru que j'avais fait ça sans réfléchir ? Tu as pensé que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ?

**J**'arrache mon bras de son emprise, il recule, s'éloignant de moi autant que le lit le lui permet. Je croise de nouveau mes bras sur ma poitrine, bien décidée à obtenir ma réponse. Il sort de son lit, envoyant balader les draps. Je le suis du regard, ne prêtant même pas d'attention à sa tenue plutôt dénudée. Hors de question que je sorte d'ici sans cette réponse. Il entre dans la salle de bain et commence à faire couler l'eau de sa douche. Je m'apprête à lui rappeler ma présence quand il claque la porte de sa salle d'eau. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme et patiente. J'espère qu'il ne pense pas sérieusement que je vais m'en aller. Dix minutes passent. J'écoute l'eau couler. Je tourne dans la chambre, cherchant les derniers vestiges d'un désordre quelconque. M'approchant du bureau, j'observe le cahier qui y trône, entouré de dizaines de crayons de couleur. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et tends la main vers le carnet. Des dessins ? Peeta dessine ? Je caresse la couverture du cahier : cette dernière est amochée, il semble venir de très loin, des morceaux de papiers dépasse, de ça, de là. Le jet d'eau s'arrête. Je recule brutalement ma main et me retourne vers la porte. J'attends, aux aguets. Des bruits me parviennent, étouffés par la porte fermée et quelques secondes plus tard, Peeta sort de la salle de bain, sa serviette soigneusement serrée autour de sa taille. Pensant soudain qu'il s'agit d'une stratégie pour me faire fuir, je songe que Peeta ne m'a jamais côtoyée. Il ne sait donc pas que la nudité ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

- Tu ne connais pas les peignoirs ?

Il se tourne vers moi, abandonnant sa recherche de vêtements propres, haussant les sourcils.

- Katniss la chasseuse serait-elle gênée de me voir dans cette tenue ?

Je secoue la tête, agacée. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, espérant lui prouver le contraire. Il porte une main à sa serviette et me sourit, confiant. J'ouvre de grands yeux : il ne va quand même pas l'enlever ? Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. J'ai horreur de me répéter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es accusé à ma place ?

Peeta enfile un tee-shirt blanc : ce dernier colle à sa peau encore humide, révélant chaque parcelle de son torse musclé. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et m'observe.

- Parce que.

Je vais le tuer. Sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Mais un de ces jours, je le tuerais.

- J'ai horreur de tes réponses.

- Et moi je déteste tes questions.

Il attrape un caleçon et me fixe. Je ne lâche pas son regard. Qu'il l'enfile, si ça l'amuse. Il me gratifie d'un sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil. Je fronce les sourcils. La confiance. Voilà bien une chose dont il ne manque pas.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as qu'à me répondre et j'arrêterai de poser des questions.

- Comme si tu en étais capable.

**V**oyant que je ne me retourne toujours pas, il hausse les épaules et enlève sa serviette d'un geste théâtral. J'ai soudainement très chaud et sens clairement le sang envahir mes joues avec plus de vigueur qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je me maudis intérieurement et continue pourtant de le regarder dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passent. Le silence règne. Les yeux bleus de Peeta finissent par me déranger quelque peu et je me vois contrainte de baisser le regard quelques millisecondes : Peeta est on ne peut plus bien construit. Bien mal m'en prends, car mon partenaire pouffe doucement et me sourit d'un air victorieux. Plus rien ne semble l'empêcher de s'habiller, à présent. Peeta, pas gêné le moins du monde, enfile son caleçon comme s'il était en présence de son frère et se retourne enfin vers son armoire. Je souffle discrètement et m'autorise à respirer plus calmement. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'observe de nouveau mon partenaire, constatant que ce dernier n'arrive pas à choisir entre un jean simple et un de couleur noire. Je serre les dents. Il est agaçant. Et n'a toujours pas formulé de réponse correcte. Il doit percevoir mon agacement car il me sourit. Encore. Je grimace.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

**M**on cœur rate un battement alors que Peeta enfile finalement le jean de couleur claire. Se moque-t-il de moi ? Il pense réellement que j'ai besoin d'être protégée ? Je pourrais lui décocher cinq de mes flèches dans les fesses, si l'envie me prenait ! Je suis capable de transformer son cerveau en bouillie rien qu'en y plantant un bout de bois. A-t-il conscience de tout ça ou s'en fiche-t-il ? D'où vient cette dévotion ? Il ne me doit rien, je ne lui dois rien, alors pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir me protéger ? Cela me dépasse, purement et simplement. Peeta met ses mains dans ses poches et me sonde, la tête penché sur le côté, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je lui renvoie mon regard le plus méchant. Peeta ouvre la bouche et reprends :

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

**U**ne faible. Il me prend pour une faible ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule. Je suis même persuadée que je survivrais plus longtemps que lui, dans l'arène. Son père ne croit même pas en lui. Il soupire, s'avance vers la porte, l'ouvre et s'engouffre dans le couloir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un train de retard. Que quelque chose vient de me passer sous le nez. Quelque chose d'important que je n'ai pas compris. Et je déteste cette sensation. Je suis énervée et complètement blasée. Une faible…moi ! Non, mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je quitte la pièce à grand pas, les poings serrés. Entrant dans le salon, je constate que personne ne s'y trouve encore, mis à part Peeta, attablé. Je m'assoie aussi loin de lui que possible. Même à moi, mon attitude me semble ridicule. Mais cela reste plus fort que moi. Je ne supporte pas l'ambiance régnant dans la pièce et je repars bien vite en direction de ma chambre, sentant le regard de Peeta dans mon dos. Je claque à mon tour ma porte, sachant parfaitement qu'il risque de l'entendre. Tant mieux. Qu'il s'imagine bien à quel point je suis énervée ! Contre lui, qui me considère comme une sale gamine. Il me le paiera ! Ce boulanger incapable de survivre plus de dix secondes dans une arène remplie de tueurs me le paiera. Et soudain, assise sur mon lit, en train de martyriser un coussin, je me demande une chose : pourquoi est-ce que j'accorde autant d'importance à mon partenaire ? C'est vrai, dans quelques jours, nous serons sûrement en train de nous entretuer. Mon cœur se pince. Ai-je envie de voir Peeta mourir ? Serais-je prête à lui enfoncer moi-même un pieu dans le cœur si j'en avais l'occasion ? Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'en chargerait. Mais et si… ? Je secoue la tête, rageuse et balance le coussin dans un coin de la pièce. A quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Me retournant vers l'horloge de la pièce, je constate qu'il est presque dix heures. Parfait. L'entraînement va m'aider à me défouler. Sortant à grands pas de ma chambre, je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et appuie fortement sur le -1.

**A** peine sortie, Cato me lance un regard assassin, portant son pouce sous son cou et le faisant glisser sur toute sa largeur, signant mon arrêt de mort prochain. Je cherche Peeta, évidemment, mais ne le trouve pas. Je baisse le regard vers mes chaussures que je fixe obstinément jusqu'à ce qu'Atala nous ai donné la permission de disposer. Peeta me rejoint rapidement, en retard et essoufflé. Il observe les alentours et croise bientôt le regard fou de Cato.

- Tu as réveillé la machine de guerre, on dirait.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça.

**J**'avale difficilement et respire un grand coup, m'avançant vers l'atelier des cordes. Personne ne s'y trouve, les Carrières préférant s'entraîner au maniement des armes, les plus faibles s'essayant à la construction d'abris. Me saisissant d'une corde, je commence à y grimper. Cependant, mes bras ne sont pas aussi puissants que ce à quoi je m'attendais et finissent bientôt par réclamer une pause. Après dix minutes passées la tête en bas, uniquement accrochée par les jambes, je redescends au sol, laissant la place à un Peeta visiblement ravi. Cato donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Clove qui m'observe d'un air mauvais. Agacée, je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Cato. Ce dernier ne semble pas en revenir et me fixe à son tour. Lâchant son regard d'acier quelques secondes, je baisse mes yeux sur sa main. Celle dans laquelle j'ai planté une fourchette, hier. Plus rien. Même pas une égratignure. Je plisse les yeux, déçue. Le tribut du Deux, visiblement énervé maintenant, s'apprête à faire un pas vers moi quand la blonde –Glimmer, il me semble-, l'attrape par la manche et pointe du doigt les Juges, placés sur une estrade, en hauteur. Je les regarde à mon tour. Tous habillés de tuniques mauves, ils nous observent d'un air étrange. Passant des mes yeux à…je me retourne, suivant la trajectoire de leurs regards. Peeta. C'est Peeta qu'ils observent. Sont-ils en train de réfléchir à une punition ? Mais pourquoi regarder Peeta, dans ce cas ? Ont-ils l'intention de le punir, lui aussi ? Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Que faire ? « Des amis », c'est ce qu'avait dit Haymitch. Que nous devions nous comporter en amis. Peut-être que cela aidera Peeta. Peut-être que les Juges arrêteront de le regarder avec cet air machiavélique. Je m'approche de lui, alors qu'il se frotte les mains sur son pantalon, apparemment fier de sa prestation.

- Eh, Peeta…-il se tourne vers moi, soudain sérieux-…qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?

Il penche sa tête sur le côté. Je commence à croire que c'est parce qu'il réfléchit. Après quelques secondes, il répond :

- On pourrait…aller à l'atelier de camouflage ?

Il me pose une question, pas certain que l'idée m'enchante. Et il a raison, l'idée ne m'enchante guère. Mais je sens toujours les yeux des Juges plantés dans mon dos et suis prête à tout pour les faire disparaître quelques minutes. Du moment que je me tiens à carreaux…

- D'accord !

**J**e lui souris sincèrement et il me gratifie de son plus beau sourire. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la table de l'atelier, je jette un coup d'œil aux Juges : certains haussent les épaules, d'autres regardent déjà ailleurs. Tant mieux. Je commence à apprécier la compagnie de mon partenaire. Vraiment. Bien qu'il me prenne pour une faible…je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir plutôt bien, en sa compagnie. En confiance. Quoique la confiance ne soit pas une chose que je donne facilement et que je connaisse vraiment bien. Peeta me fait-il confiance ? Est-il aimable avec moi par stratégie ? J'en doute. Si la stratégie était vraiment à l'ordre du jour, il ne serait pas gentil avec moi même lorsque nous sommes seuls... Et si tout ça ne partait que de bons sentiments ? Voilà la question que je me pose alors que j'observe Peeta écraser des baies sur son bras puissant. Je serre les dents, à deux doigts de lui demander ce qu'il en est. C'est à ce moment qu'il relève la tête, soufflant sur ses mèches blondes lui barrant les yeux et me fixant.

- C'est moi qui m'occupe des gâteaux.

- Des gâteaux ?

- Chez nous, à la boulangerie.

**I**l hoche la tête. J'attends qu'il continue, ce qu'il ne fait pas. La boulangerie…dans le District Douze. Cela me paraît tellement loin, maintenant. Je passais souvent devant, avant. Avant que je ne sois envoyée au casse-pipe. Je m'arrêtais, parfois, à moitié affamée, pour regarder les couleurs chatoyantes de ces magnifiques gâteaux. Les motifs tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres me faisaient tourner la tête, tellement je les regardais, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ces dessins. Et dire que je me retrouve face à l'homme qui les a dessinés. Cette idée m'attriste. Peut-être Peeta ne pourra-t-il plus jamais décorer de nouveaux gâteaux. Je regarde son bras et ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si les Juges suivent notre conversation depuis leur point d'observation.

- Très joli. Celui que ton père m'a fait était délicieux.

**E**t soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur. Mon cœur fait une embardée, Peeta rougit, baisse la tête vers son bras, écrase de nouvelles baies dessus et se mord les lèvres. Certaine de tenir une information intéressante, je continue. Non sans avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouve à proximité : rien de plus que quelques regards appuyés venant des Juges.

- C'est étrange, d'ailleurs. Il y avait écrit « courage », sur le petit gâteau. Je me suis demandée si ton père ne destinait pas ce gâteau à quelqu'un d'autre. A quelqu'un de plus important que moi, je veux dire.

**J**e plisse les yeux, ne ratant pas une miette de la réaction de mon partenaire. Ce dernier fait mine de ne pas m'entendre, de se moquer de ma conversation et hausse les épaules, mordant un peu plus fort sa lèvre inférieure déjà bien rose. J'écrabouille une poignée de baies rouges sang, les étalant sur mon bras, sans vraiment chercher à reproduire le motif de l'écorce de l'arbre que nous sommes censés faire. L'instructeur me gratifie d'un coup d'œil mauvais et repart un peu plus loin, s'approchant d'une petite fille brune, à la peau foncée qui s'essaie à reproduire les motifs d'une feuille et qui m'observe avec ardeur depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, toi, par hasard ?

Peeta, soudain las, abandonne sa tache et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Bien sûr que si, je le sais. Mais es-tu certaine de vouloir le savoir, Katniss ?

**E**t là-dessus, il me plante sur place, partant vers le lavabo le plus proche, afin de nettoyer son œuvre. Je l'observe depuis ma place, contrariée. J'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris. Ce qui m'échappait jusque là et que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'animent, parfois… Mon instinct me hurle une chose : je ne tuerais pas Peeta Mellark. J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Et Peeta ne me tuera jamais, j'en suis certaine. Tous ces sourires, ces regards, ces gestes, ces attitudes…tout ça ne fait pas partie de sa stratégie. Peeta n'a même jamais eu de stratégie. Il n'a jamais cessé d'être mon ami. Depuis le début. Alors que faire ? Me laisser dépérir, en espérant qu'il survivra ? Le laisser dépérir, alors que j'ai la possibilité de l'aider à s'en sortir ? La possibilité de l'aider à retrouver sa famille…j'inspire profondément et relève la tête, croisant le regard de la petite brune à la peau mate. Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et tourne cette dernière vers Peeta, maintenant. J'imite son mouvement : mon partenaire fronce les sourcils, mécontent de ne pas réussir à enlever la coloration que les baies ont procurée à son avant-bras musclé. Il semble tellement inoffensif. Je reviens aux yeux de la petite fille. Elle me sourit gentiment et sa main se pose délicatement sur son cœur. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle me fait un signe de tête, me désignant Peeta, sa main toujours en place. D'instinct, je reproduis son geste et pose à mon tour ma main tremblante sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur y bat. Comme un forcené. Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Pfiou...celui là m'a donné du fil à retordre. **

**J'espère sincérement qu'il vous aura plu ! **

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est important. Que vous ayez eu une bonne ou mauvaise impression, n'hésitez pas.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bien le bonjour !**

***Ouais, c'est trop moche, comme manière de dire bonjour, mais…j'avais envie d'originalité !***

**On est mardi, alors je publie mon nouveau chapitre.**

**Je dois dire que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire tout ça. Du coup, vous remarquerez bien vite que celui-là est carrément plus long que les autres chapitres. **

**Et histoire de raconter ma vie…aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé Esprits Criminels. Mon amie et moi, on est d'accord sur le fait que découper des corps pour en reconstituer un autre et espérer lui redonner vie au milieu d'une tornade, c'est gore et qu'il ne faut surtout pas regarder ça en mangeant ! **

**Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce looooong chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Toutes les choses vraiment terribles naissent dans l'innocence.

Plic-ploc. Plic-ploc. Plic...

**J**'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, couvrant mes oreilles du mieux possible. D'où vient ce bruit incessant ? On dirait….on dirait….un robinet qui goutte. J'ai dû mal le refermer, hier soir : dans la précipitation, et puis, avec la fatigue… Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt, maintenant. Car je sais que je vais devoir me lever pour aller le fermer. Quitter la chaleur de mon lit m'est difficile, surtout au vu des conditions dans lesquelles je vis. Grommelant, balançant l'oreiller aussi loin du lit que ma force me le permet, je me lève précipitamment, entre en trombe dans la salle de bain et ferme le robinet du lavabo avec violence. M'appuyant sur celui-ci, j'observe avec attention la jeune fille qui s'y reflète.

**...**

- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

**P**eeta se tourne vers moi, abandonnant son bras rougi par les frottements qu'il lui inflige. Il paraît surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à me voir aussi proche de lui. Faisant fi de son expression d'étonnement, je lui saisis le bras avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable et commence à faire passer de l'eau froide dessus. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un Peeta troublé qui ne regarde rien d'autre que son bras. Une fois que l'eau a suffisamment coulé, j'entreprends de frotter son avant-bras, espérant réussir à effacer toute trace des baies. Comme à l'habitude, pendant que je l'aide, Peeta ne pipe mot, examinant soigneusement mes mains s'activer. Après quelques minutes de frottements intenses, la couleur a presque entièrement disparue. Je lâche enfin le bras de mon partenaire.

**...**

**M**on reflet fait peine à voir : bien que je ne me sois pas couchée très tard, hier soir, j'ai d'énormes valises sous les yeux. À croire que le fait de dormir plus de huit heures m'est nuisible. Mon teint est cireux, mais je commence à croire que ça, rien ne pourra le changer. Finalement, mes cheveux sont bien l'unique chose dont je sois un temps soit peu contente : même si la tresse que je me suis faite la veille a quasiment disparue, ils sont plutôt disciplinés. Je sors de la salle de bain, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi et me recouche. Là, au chaud, sous mes couvertures, je me sens étrangement bien. Remontant la couette jusqu'à mon menton, j'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux. Je sais parfaitement que je ne me rendormirais pas. Trop de pensées s'agitent derrière mes paupières closes . Quelques secondes passent, puis des minutes et sûrement des heures. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il est déjà 9h20. Je vais rater le petit-déjeuner. Tant pis. Me levant pour la seconde fois avec prudence, je prends le temps d'étirer mes muscles douloureux. Suite à quoi j'entreprends de choisir des vêtements et de me coiffer.

**9**h36. Peut-être que si je me dépêche un peu, j'arriverai à attraper un petit pain au fromage avant de partir pour l'entraînement. Malgré tout, lorsque j'entre dans le salon, plus personne ne s'y trouve. La table a été débarrassée, la nappe est enlevée, les chaises sont replacées correctement. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris la peine de laisser la table en place ? Se sont-ils dit que j'avais déjà dû manger dans ma chambre ? Un Muet m'observe, depuis le coin de la pièce. Se demande-t-il s'il est nécessaire de remettre le couvert ? Désireuse de ne pas me faire remarquer : Peeta est assis dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, face à un Haymitch qui joue avec ses glaçons, je prétexte ne pas avoir très faim et m'assoit dans le canapé en cuir, aux côtés de Peeta. Ce dernier tourne instantanément la tête vers moi et me sourit.

**...**

**I**l me lance un sourire en coin. Il semble ravi que la couleur atroce de ses baies ai disparue. Je lui rends son sourire, consciente des dizaines de regards qui nous jaugent. Que font-ils ? Sont-ils amis ? Plus que ça ? Est-elle consciente qu'elle devra le tuer pour survivre ? Pourquoi sourit-il aussi bêtement ? Pourquoi prennent-ils la peine de faire semblant ? Semblant…faisons-nous vraiment semblant ? Non, je ne crois pas. Peeta est sincère, j'en reste persuadée. Mon instinct me dicte de lui faire confiance. Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Je ferai confiance à n'importe qui, sur simple ordre de mon esprit. Les yeux fermés.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Je ne m'en sortais pas, tout seul.

- J'ai vu ça.

Une sonnerie retentit : l'heure de la pause a sonné.

**...**

**D**ing ! Nous descendons de l'ascenseur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est en retard, pour une fois. Atala nous lâche rapidement, nous laissant vagabonder d'un atelier à l'autre. Après avoir appris à construire un abri, nous entreprenons de reconnaître quelques plantes utiles. Peeta m'observe souvent, alors qu'il pense que je ne le vois pas. Il semble fasciné par la vitesse avec laquelle j'identifie les plantes toxiques. Alors qu'il se trompe pour la troisième fois sur la même fleur, je commence :

- Non, regarde. Celles-là ne sont pas toxiques. Ce sont des katniss. Tu vois leurs fleurs blanches en forme de pointes ? C'est comme ça qu'on les reconnaît. Leurs bulbes sont très bons. Mon père disait souvent que tant que je me trouvais, je ne mourrais pas de faim.

**S**ur ces paroles, je sens mon regard s'embuer. Agitant discrètement la tête, espérant chasser ce liquide traître de mes yeux, je remarque à peine que Peeta m'a attrapé la main. Sa main chaude et forte enserre la mienne avec douceur. Je devrais l'enlever. Dégager ma main. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Peeta ne sert pas si fort, pourtant. Non, la volonté me manque. Etrangement, ce geste simple me réconforte. Voilà donc à quoi servent les amis. Après avoir avalé difficilement ma salive, je la retire tout de même, sachant pertinemment que nous sommes observés. Je lui souris timidement alors que Peeta déclare sur un ton fier :

- Je ferais mieux d'apprendre à te reconnaître les yeux fermés, alors. Tu pourrais m'être très utile. M'éviter de mourir de faim, par exemple.

- Je suis toujours très utile, Peeta, enfin !

**J**e prends un air outré alors qu'il rit doucement, se concentrant de nouveau sur son écran digital. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, Peeta parvient enfin à reconnaître plus de la moitié des plantes toxiques du plateau. Il semble vraiment très heureux. Je suis certaine qu'un rien suffit à lui faire plaisir : un regard, un sourire, un geste bien placé…

**U**ne sonnerie retentit, nous annonçant l'heure de la pause de midi. Nous mangeons tous ensemble, habituellement. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Cette après-midi, nous passons tous devant les Juges, un par un. A cette pensée, mon estomac fait un bon dans mon ventre. Je serre les dents et descends tranquillement de l'ascenseur, vagabondant quelques instants dans l'appartement. Peeta me suit de près, ne pipant mot. La table est dressée et Haymitch y est déjà attablé, claironnant qu'un peu plus et il engloutissait toute cette nourriture seul. Effie prend un air outré, déclarant que même un homme aussi impoli qu'Haymitch n'oserait jamais tout manger sans nous en laisser. Je m'assoie à ma place, sagement, amusée. Je suis certaine que ces deux là s'entendent bien mieux que ce qu'ils laissent paraître. Peeta s'assoit à mes côtés, piochant déjà avec avidité dans les plats présents. Je me saisis d'un petit pain aux fruits secs que je mâchonne consciencieusement.

**...**

Déchiquetant un pain au fromage, j'écoute attentivement Peeta me raconter les étapes de fabrication du pain de notre district.

- Alors après ça, tu mélanges le tout et tu laisses reposer quelques heures. Il suffit ensuite de faire cuire.

- Tu en sais, des choses.

- Seulement sur le pain.

- Non, je suis certaine que tu sais énormément de choses. Tiens, cette biche, comment l'as-tu reconnu ?

Mon partenaire lève la tête de son assiette en plastique, reposant avec soin le petit pain brun qu'il me tendait jusque là : il sait de quoi je parle, pas de doute. Il hausse les sourcils et avant même qu'il commence, je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose.

- J'ai juste dit ça au hasard.

**I**l hausse les épaules, pressé que j'oublie ce sujet, retournant bien vite à l'étalement de cette bouillie qui nous sert de repas. Bien qu'elle soit d'apparence assez repoussante, elle n'est pas si mauvaise. Peeta semble ne pas la trouver à son goût, cependant. Et soudain, je me demande : se pourrait-il que le Peeta que je côtoie, le Peeta que je pense être droit dans ses bottes, respectueux des lois, fils de commerçant, soit déjà sorti du district ? À moins qu'il ne dispose simplement de livres aux sujets des animaux de la forêt. Étant une famille assez prospère, les Mellark doivent avoir quelques livres. Mais quand bien même possèderait-il des livres sur le sujet, ma biche était cachée sous des fourrés, lorsque Peeta est arrivé vers moi. Mais peut-être m'observait-il depuis sa boutique… ?

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois et c'est dans le brouillard le plus complet que je rejoins Peeta à l'extérieur du réfectoire.

**...**

- Comment ça, je mange comme un porc ?!

- Parfaitement, mon ami ! Non, mais regardez-moi cette magnifique nappe ! Vous l'avez tout bonnement saccagée !

- Veuillez excuser mon impudence, ma mie.

**E**ffie croit le tenir. Mais suite à une légère courbette, Haymitch prend un malin plaisir à essuyer ses doigts couverts de sauce brune sur la nappe. Effie hoquète et porte une main à sa bouche. Elle détourne rapidement le regard, marmonnant qu'un homme de la trempe d'Haymitch ne devrait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de comportement. Ce dernier, ravi d'avoir réussi à la mettre en rogne, lui donne un coup de coude violent dans les côtes, répliquant qu'un homme de sa trempe se moque pas mal de l'avis d'une dame engoncée. Je m'attends à ce que notre hôtesse se mette à hurler de douleur : elle n'est pas bien forte, après tout, il pourrait très bien lui briser les côtes, s'il le voulait. Mais elle reste parfaitement stoïque et s'empare de son verre d'eau avec un geste théâtral. Cette femme m'impressionnera toujours : comment peut-elle rester aussi calme alors qu'Haymitch ne cesse de lui chercher des noises ? Je comprends finalement que son travail lui convient parfaitement : elle a la patience requise et une maitrise de soi incomparable. Voilà bien deux choses dont la nature ne m'a pas dotée. Le repas étant terminé, nous nous levons tous et faisons quelques pas vers le couloir des ascenseurs.

- Peeta, Katniss, –notre mentor nous attrape par les épaules- cette après-midi, ce sont les passages individuels. Impressionnez-les. –il se tourne vers moi.- Katniss, sers-toi d'un arc, fais quelque chose d'incroyable. Quoique tu t'es déjà suffisamment faite remarquer… - il me lance un regard entendu et se tourne vers mon partenaire.- Peeta, il y aura des poids. Montres leur que tu es puissant : envoies bouler deux ou trois de ces masses. Vous êtes doués, intelligents, bien bâtis, forts et vous avez assez de charme. Servez-vous en.

**L**à-dessus, il nous pousse dans l'ascenseur sans qu'Effie n'ait pu placer le moindre mot. J'inspire profondément, stressée. Peeta me regarde quelques secondes, s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se retient lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Nous descendons et un Pacificateur nous entraîne dans une salle aux murs blancs, où les autres tributs sont déjà installés. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce. Tous ou presque se tournent vers nous lorsque nous entrons. Certains nous regardant d'un air mauvais, d'autres craintifs. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient peur de nous ? De Peeta ? De moi ? J'en doute. Quasiment la plupart d'entre eux pourraient me briser les os, s'ils le voulaient. Sans doute le voudront-ils un jour. Je ne suis pas bien imposante, c'est un fait. Leurs regards seraient-ils dû au fait que je me sois opposée au grand Cato ?

**N**ous nous asseyons à notre place, l'un à côté de l'autre, n'osant dire un mot. Quelques heures passent. Un, deux, quatre et puis vingt-et-un tributs s'en vont, faisant couiner leurs chaussures en cuir sur le lino blanc. Il me semble que cela fait des jours que je suis assise sur ce siège pâle lorsque je vois enfin Rue se lever de sa chaise et partir à son tour. Le dernier Pacificateur quitte la pièce, nous laissant seuls, Peeta et moi. Ne craignent-ils pas que je me jette sur mon partenaire pour lui faire du mal ? Pensent-ils que je lui suis complètement dévouée et que je n'oserai jamais l'attaquer ? Je fronce les sourcils, perdue dans mes pensées alors que Peeta fait tressauter sa jambe gauche, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard planté sur le sol depuis maintenant quelques heures. Cela fait un moment qu'il a arrêté de lever la tête à chaque départ de tribut. Je l'observe : il se mord la lèvre inférieure, visiblement très nerveux. A-t-il peur ? Sait-il ce qu'il va présenter aux Juges ? J'essaie de croiser son regard, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur son état d'esprit. Mais je n'aperçois pas ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds soleil me cachant son regard. Je l'imagine angoissé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je repense à ce moment, dans sa chambre, hier matin. Quand il faisait son cauchemar. Je suppose que c'était un cauchemar. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir quel genre de rêve c'était. Tout s'est enchaîné assez vite : Moi, entrant dans sa chambre, le réveillant malgré moi, la discussion qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Peeta qui sort de sa salle de bain, torse nu, les cheveux encore humides, les joues rosies par la chaleur de l'eau brûlante... J'aimerai lui poser la question, savoir ce qu'il en était, mais un Pacificateur approche déjà, annonçant que c'est au tour de mon partenaire d'y aller. Peeta se tourne vers moi, inspire profondément, me sourit calmement, comme pour m'assurer que tout ira bien et amorce un mouvement pour se lever. Complètement inconsciente, je lui attrape le bras. Le Pacificateur fait un pas en avant, une main sur sa matraque, s'attendant au pire.

- Peeta !

Je m'en veux d'avoir l'impression de crier son nom. Je me stoppe rapidement, et reprends sur un ton plus calme :

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, ça va aller, d'accord ?

**I**l regarde fixement ma main serrer son bras avec force. Je ne pense pas que je dois lui faire mal, mais que cette position lui est inconfortable car je desserre doucement ma prise et le lâche enfin. Le Pacificateur s'impatiente. Peeta ouvre la bouche, regarde la mienne, remonte vers mes yeux, qu'il fixe quelques secondes et referme sa bouche, renonçant. Il hoche finalement la tête.

- Tout ira bien.

**C**ette simple phrase me fait du bien. J'opine du chef, me mordant l'intérieur des joues. Le stress que j'ai accumulé redescend quelque peu et alors qu'il me tourne le dos, j'essuie mes mains moites sur mon pantalon. Quelques bruits de pas résonnent. Une porte claque, un peu plus loin. Et puis plus rien. Rien sinon le silence oppressant. Soudain, je ne tiens plus en place. Je me lève, fait quelques pas, me rassois, me relève, m'avance dans le couloir, guette des bruits de bottes sur le lino, abandonne, caresse le cuir de ma chaise, m'interromps lorsque j'entends tousser dans mon dos. Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. Ce n'est que le Pacificateur qui s'approche de moi, une main encore sur sa matraque. Me considère-t-il comme un danger potentiel ? Vais-je me faire tabasser dans un recoin sombre du couloir ?

**...**

**J**'arpente le couloir, accompagné de Peeta. L'après-midi s'est plutôt bien passée. Je n'ai pas fait de vague et mon partenaire et moi semblons presque être de vrais amis. Je me prends souvent à être heureuse qu'il me raconte quelques souvenirs de notre district, de sa vie. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, alors je reste souvent silencieuse, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il me raconte, mais ne commençant jamais à narrer mes souvenirs. Les miens sont aussi tristes que les siens sont gais. Il prend plaisir à me raconter que ce n'est que tout récemment qu'il a pu battre son frère en lutte. Parfois, alors que j'ai les yeux dans le vague, repensant à ma triste vie, il s'interrompt et me regarde, attendant patiemment que je revienne. Il ne fait rien pour me brusquer et attend juste que je retrouve mes esprits. Que je reprenne pied. Dans ces cas-là, je lui adresse un sourire penaud, baisse les yeux et il comprend qu'il peut continuer son histoire. Ce qu'il fait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Jamais encore je n'ai vu Peeta être maussade ou triste à l'annonce de ses souvenirs. Car que peut-il espérer, à part que ces souvenirs lui permettent d'attendre la mort plus sereinement ? Au moins pourra-t-il, quand il sera allongé dans la boue, un pieu enfoncé dans le cœur, repenser à de joyeux souvenirs. J'entre dans ma chambre, après que Peeta m'ait murmuré l'habituel bonne nuit.

**...**

**U**ne douzaine de paires d'yeux sont braqués sur moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils suivraient avec autant de rigueur chacun de mes mouvements. S'attendent-ils à ce que je leur fasse découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable ? J'ai la soudaine impression que quelque chose d'étrange se trame. Et l'impression d'être un de ces animaux de foire que l'on expose avec plaisir. Me prend-t-on pour une sauvage ? Une de ces filles capables de dévorer le cœur de ses victimes ? Pinçant les lèvres, je m'avance néanmoins, sûre de moi.

- Katniss Everdeen, District Douze.

**J'**énonce mon prénom d'une voix forte. Je suis certaine que l'on m'aurait reconnu, même si je l'avais chuchoté. Un phénomène, voilà ce que je suis. La fille qui attaque ses adversaires à coup de fourchette. Pitoyable. Avec toute cette attention, la pression monte : je n'ai pas intérêt de rater ma cible. Peeta a-t-il eu autant d'attention, lui ? A-t-il au moins réussi à les impressionner ? Je n'en doute pas. M'approchant de l'arc, trônant au centre de la pièce, qui me crie presque de le saisir, je l'attrape et le palpe du bout des doigts. Le métal frais glace le bout de mes doigts déjà froid. Cet arc est vraiment raide. On voit bien qu'il n'a pas dû servir beaucoup. Je me doute qu'il doit s'agir d'une fabrication de l'année, mais je pense qu'aucun autre tribut n'a dû s'en servir. Mis à part cette fille…la blonde, Glimmer. Mais d'après ce que j'en ai vu, elle ne me semblait pas très douée.

**F**ermant mes doigts sur le métal gris, je bande l'arc, ma flèche en place. M'entraînant sur quelques cibles insignifiantes, je finis par croire que je vais perdre bien vite l'attention que l'on m'accorde. Me retournant subrepticement, je constate qu'il n'en ai rien. Tous me regardent encore avec ardeur. Qu'attend-t-on de moi, bon sang ? Que je me mette à hurler comme une forcenée ? Que je me flagelle ? Que je m'écorche vive ? Un monstre, voilà donc ce à quoi ils s'attendaient en me voyant entrer. Agacée, je décide tout de même de leur présenter mon petit numéro. Prête, je me met à courir, de ça, de là, dégommant deux trois mannequins, sautant avec agilité au-dessus des poids et des masses, roulant sur une épaule, tranchant la corde d'un sac de frappe, brisant le verre d'un des projecteurs, faisant tomber une pluie d'étincelles. Suite à quoi je m'arrête, et me retourne vers eux. Ma foi, je suis plutôt fière et cela doit se voir sur mon visage. Alors que j'observe les visages des Juges, je comprends une chose : eux sont déçus. Profondément. Certains hochent la tête d'un air entendu, d'autres pincent les lèvres, mécontents. D'autres encore se parlent d'un air ennuyé. Soudainement, je trouve que c'est un juste retour des choses : je ne passe plus pour un monstre, maintenant. Peut-être ai-je l'air plus accessible et calme que ce qu'ils croyaient. Peut-être se prend-on à préférer la prestation de Peeta à la mienne. On me congédie avec froideur, balayant ma présence d'un revers de la main. Du mépris, voilà ce à quoi j'ai droit, à présent. Ces personnes m'ont toutes l'air plus odieuses les unes que les autres. Je préférais presque quand elles me prenaient pour une bête de foire. J'ai eu l'attention que je voulais, certes, mais pourquoi prendre un air aussi déçu ? Je me dis soudain que ces gens-là doivent tous nous prendre pour des sauvages. Sont-ils déjà seulement sortis de leurs petits appartements bien décorés pour prendre la peine de se rendre dans l'un des districts les plus éloignés ? J'en doute. Leur petit confort compte sûrement plus que tout. J'aimerai leur faire comprendre que je pourrais les abattre, au moins deux d'entre eux, si l'envie me prenait. Mais je repense soudain à Peeta. Tout ce que je fais rejaillira sur lui. Le positif comme le négatif. Enfin, surtout le négatif. A propos…qu'en est-il de ma punition ? Auraient-ils décidé d'abandonner les poursuites ? Je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus amplement qu'ils sont déjà tous attroupés autour de ce qui me semble être un cochon. Ni une ni deux, je me mets à hurler :

- Vous étouffez pas avec ! Mourir à cause de l'un de vos pairs, ce serez quand même dommage ! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

**J**e sors précipitamment de la salle, balançant avec force l'arc dans un coin de la pièce, abandonnant les Juges qui arborent tous des mines choquées. Là, j'espère qu'ils ont été contents de constater que la bête de foire qui sommeille en moi ne manque pas d'humour. Mi fière, mi déçue, j'entre dans l'ascenseur et ressors quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'appartement encore vide. Haymitch et Effie doivent être chacun dans leur chambre, ou en train de vagabonder dans les immenses pièces de notre étage. Peeta est dans le canapé, avec ce que je crois reconnaître comme son carnet de croquis sur les genoux. Il semble tellement absorbé par son œuvre qu'il ne m'entend même pas arriver. Je me glisse derrière lui et fait mine de m'intéresser à son dessin. A peine ai-je le temps d'apercevoir une natte que Peeta sent mon souffle dans son cou, se lève précipitamment du canapé et referme tout aussi vite son carnet, les joues rosies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je dors ici, moi aussi, tu as oublié ?

Son ton sec me pique au vif. Quel genre de cachotteries me vaut une attaque aussi rude de la part de mon partenaire ?

- Tu dessinais ?

Je me jette littéralement dans le canapé confortable, assise, la nuque posée sur le dossier, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. Peeta fait mine de me regarder quelques instants et se rassoit, plaçant son épaule contre la mienne, mais posant son carnet aussi loin de moi que possible. Allons bon.

- Si on veut.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça.

- C'est tout ce que tu auras, pourtant.

Je me renfrogne. Décidément…

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai tiré deux trois flèches, ils ont fait mine d'avoir l'air passionné, mais…

Je minimise la réaction des Juges. Sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Et toi ?

- Oh, moi, tu sais…j'ai balancé deux poids par-ci, par-là et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais repartir. C'est à peine s'ils ont daigné tourner la tête vers moi, en fait.

**P**eeta hausse les épaules, faisant mine de s'en moquer royalement. Je doute qu'il ne s'en moque vraiment. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à me faire croire qu'il est fort ? Qu'il se fiche pas mal de l'avis des Juges. Je sais que c'est faux. Sa chambre qu'il a saccagé après ma petite provocation en est bien la preuve. Soudainement extrêmement fatiguée, je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Et les rouvre aussi sec. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Alors que je suis là, la tête sur l'épaule d'un Peeta à peine gêné, je me demande déjà comment je vais faire pour lui expliquer ce geste. Ne le sentant pas particulièrement outré par ce que je viens de faire, je décide de rester là quelques secondes de plus, histoire de ne pas lui faire croire que son contact me rebute. Il soupire et je vois là mon échappatoire. Je relève la tête. Il était temps, car Haymitch débarque déjà dans le salon, nous jaugeant quelques secondes, se demandant sans doute ce que nous faisons, seuls, assis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé pourtant bien grand. Je me lève précipitamment alors que Peeta pouffe doucement dans mon dos. J'espère qu'il ne se moque pas vraiment de moi. Après quelques minutes de battements, Effie entre dans la salle, nous priant tous de nous asseoir autour de la table.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Pas fameux.

- Vraiment pas fameux, reprend Peeta.

Haymitch se ressert pour la troisième fois de ragoût et nous regarde maintenant d'un air étrange. Effie a carrément l'air inquiète. Je reprends :

- Enfin, quand je dis pas fameux…j'ai fait quelque chose que j'estime correct pour ma part. Mais les Juges s'attendaient à voir…autre chose.

- Autre chose ?

Les sourcils d'Haymitch forment deux arcs au-dessus de ses yeux. Je n'hésite pas longtemps.

- On aurait dit qu'ils pensaient voir une bête. Un monstre de foire. Pour un peu, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me lancer de la nourriture à la figure.

Peeta pouffe alors que je termine, très sérieuse :

- Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi. Du coup, quand je leur ai montré mon petit numéro et ils ont eu l'air vraiment déçus. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. J'imagine que les Carrières ont tous faits des numéros plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Quoi que pour ce qui est de Glimmer…Bref. Je me suis énervée et…

J'hésite alors que tous sont pendus à mes lèvres.

- Ils étaient tous attroupés autour d'un cochon de lait alors j'ai crié qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux ne pas s'étouffer avec leur pair. Que ce serait dommage mais que je m'en fichais pas mal, finalement. Après quoi j'ai balancé mon arc dans un coin de la pièce et suis repartit.

Effie manque de recracher l'eau qu'elle a dans la bouche, Haymitch laisse tomber la cuillère dans le plat de ragoût : cette dernière s'écrase mollement dans le liquide, aspergeant la nappe au passage. Peeta se met à rire. Au moins je suis certaine qu'il ne se moque pas de moi.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Mais enfin, Katniss ! Où avais-tu la tête ?!

**E**ffie s'est levée et tourne déjà comme un lion en cage dans la pièce, marmonnant que je suis idiote, que je ne sais décidément pas me comporter en société. Haymitch sourit doucement et m'annonce que ma foi, ce n'est pas pour cette petite remarque déplacée qu'ils risquent de me tuer. Peeta essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent au coin de ses yeux et me félicite pour mon sens de la répartie. Après quelques minutes à tenter de calmer Effie, nous nous asseyons tous dans l'immense canapé du salon : Effie se tient debout, derrière nous, Haymitch est assis dans son fauteuil et Peeta et moi sommes au centre du canapé, en face de l'écran. Il a dû juger l'expérience de ma tête sur son épaule assez plaisante puisqu'il s'asseoit tout à côté de moi, nos épaules s'effleurant, comme tout à l'heure. Je fais mine de ne rien remarquer alors qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil. Voudrait-il profiter d'un second moment de fatigue de ma part ? Cinna et Portia entre essoufflés, nous annonçant qu'ils ont enfin terminé les quelques retouches nécessaires à nos costumes de demain. J'hausse les épaules, peu intéressée par ce genre de détails. Alors qu'Effie piaille, annonçant à nos deux stylistes « l'horrible action de Mlle Everdeen », Ceasar apparaît à l'écran, vêtu de bleu, aux côtés de son acolyte de toujours. Il commence en énonçant les résultats des autres concurrents : beaucoup de 10 et de 9 pour les Carrières, énormément de 5 et de 3 pour les autres tributs des districts plus éloignés. Cato décroche un 10 haut la main, d'après les deux commentateurs : je me prends à imaginer ce que cette armoire à glace a bien pu leur présenter. Rien de bien délicat, à mon avis. Glimmer, la blonde incendiaire qui maniait mon arc avec peu de précision lors des entrainements se retrouve tout de même avec un joli 9. A-t-elle tenté de les séduire ? Je la vois mal avoir essayé de tirer à l'arc, cependant. Même elle devait bien voir à quel point elle était médiocre. La petite Rue obtient tout de même un sept : ce qui est plus que respectable pour une petite fille de sa carrure. Vient enfin le tour de Peeta : il s'approche du bord du canapé, comme à l'habitude et pose son menton dans la paume de sa main, impatient mais néanmoins anxieux car il commence déjà à faire tressauter sa jambe. Ce qui ne manque pas de m'agacer. Ceasar annonce un 8 et mon partenaire ouvre grand sa bouche, n'y croyant pas. Haymitch lui flanque une claque dans le dos, le congratulant, Effie l'applaudit, Portia le récompense d'un câlin amical. Lui qui pensait avoir eu une sale note…je suis tout de même contente pour lui. Avec ce joli 8, Peeta vient d'entrer dans la course et peut espérer décrocher quelques sponsors. Je le félicite et reporte bien vite mon attention sur la télévision.

- Et enfin…Katniss Everdeen ! Mon cher, je crois que cette petite va être à suivre !

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa feuille, cherchant mon nom dans sa liste. Il le trouve enfin et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

- Incroyable ! Que dire, que dire !? C'est vraiment…douze ! Katniss Everdeen vient de remporter un douze ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'une pauvre fille d'un district aussi mal famé que le Douze décroche une aussi jolie note ?

Je vais mourir. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Je vais vraiment mourir.

* * *

**Me revoilà !**

***Et oui, encore***

**Alors, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ou bien ? :p**

**Non, sans déconner ? Parce que j'ai longtemps hésité, surtout pour la fin. Je remercie d'ailleurs Rhubarbe qui m'a sacrément aidé –comme toujours- à rendre tout ça plus clair. **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Kumusta !**

***Il paraît que ça veut dire bonjour, en tagalog. Hein ? Vous ne savez pas qui parle le tagalog ? Moi non plus, je vous rassure.***

**Vous vous rendrez vite compte que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, même si j'ai tendance à augmenter le volume de mes chapitres plus j'avance...mais il s'agit de celui des Interviews ! Alors il faut bien qu'il soit conséquent.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que j'en ai bavé -et Rhubarbe, ma bêta readeuse, aussi, je suppose-, pour vous sortir un chapitre digne de ce nom !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Certains croient que tenir bon nous rends plus fort. Mais lâcher prise est parfois la meilleure chose à faire.

**J**'ai cru que j'allais mourir, quand mes parents m'ont abandonnée à mon propre sort. Quand ils sont morts, mon père s'étant fait pulvériser par un coup de grisou et ma mère ayant renoncé à vivre sans lui. Ressentirais-je un jour cette envie ? Celle de vouloir périr afin de pouvoir rejoindre sa moitié. Je ne crois pas que j'en sois capable. Je ne crois même pas être capable de trouver ma moitié. Je n'en aurais sûrement jamais l'occasion. J'avale difficilement, l'air renonçant soudain à s'engouffrer dans mes poumons désespérément vides. Que vais-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Hurler de joie ? Me mettre à pleurer ? J'appréhende. Je vais mourir, c'est certain. Quand ? Bientôt. Très bientôt. Mes paumes moites refusent de lâcher le canapé : elles y sont tellement agrippées que je manque de croire qu'elles resteront là pour le restant de mes jours. Mes yeux refusent de se fermer, ils restent là, fixés sur l'écran qui affiche toujours mon portrait avec un énorme douze en or qui tourne à côté. J'ai l'impression que je viens de gagner le gros lot. Je doute que ce soit réellement le cas, cependant. Des cris résonnent dans mes oreilles, on me tape dans le dos, on me congratule sûrement, aux vues des visages réjouis. Une main chaude attrape la mienne et force ma propre main à lâcher le canapé. La moiteur de ma paume ne doit pas déranger mon partenaire, car il ne la laisse pas retomber mollement. Il presse doucement sur mes doigts alors que j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas inspiré. Soudain, l'air revient, frais et piquant. Mon cœur se remet en marche, battant comme un forcené et le temps qui semblait jusqu'à présent arrêté, reprend son cours.

**J**'observe les expressions des personnes m'entourant : Effie est plus joyeuse que jamais, trinquant déjà avec Portia. Cinna est nettement plus réservé, il sourit tout de même et s'engage volontiers dans la conversation entre sa collègue et mon hôtesse. Je me tourne doucement vers Haymitch qui fronce les sourcils, méfiant, surpris, les yeux toujours sur l'écran. Pense-t-il qu'il s'agit là d'un plan quelconque pour me faire sombrer ? Pense-t-il qu'une fille du Douze n'aurait jamais pu avoir une note aussi bonne ? Il est certain que, dans toute l'existence des Hunger Games, je dois être la première à avoir obtenu ce fameux douze tant convoité par les Carrières. Les Carrières…qui voudront sans doute aucun me faire la peau dès les premières minutes dans l'arène. Je déglutis de nouveau avec difficulté, mon estomac faisant de dangereux bonds et pose mes yeux sur Peeta. Peeta, qui reste stoïque. Qui me sourit calmement alors que sa main sert toujours la mienne avec vigueur. Dont les yeux bleus trahissent l'angoisse grandissante. Sait-il que je vais mourir rapidement ? Sans doute. Pense-t-il que c'est toujours ça de bon ? Que ça fera une concurrente de moins ? Qu'il n'aura pas à se débarrasser de moi lui-même ? Pourquoi me serrer la main, dans ce cas ? Je doute que Peeta n'ai jamais eu de sentiments aussi mauvais envers moi. Peut être même envers personne. Certes, nous nous connaissons peu, mais je devine que Peeta est un homme qui ne donnera pas la mort à moins de vouloir sauver sa peau.

**J**e baisse les yeux sur la moquette beige. Je devrais me montrer heureuse, non ? Au moins un peu. D'accord, je suis devenue en dix minutes la proie numéro une des Carrières, véritables machines de guerre, mais j'ai aussi de bonnes chances, avec cette excellente note, de récolter beaucoup de sponsors. Et, même si je ne survis pas très longtemps, ce qui m'est profitable est profitable à Peeta. Ses chances de rentrer chez lui en vie se multiplient de jour en jour. Une pensée s'impose, soudain, extrêmement claire : je dois faire en sorte que ce douze profite à Peeta. Il pourrait nous être profitable à tous les deux. Peeta, qui doit estimer que je suis suffisamment revenue à mes esprits, décide de lâcher ma main, qui, comme prévu, retombe faiblement sur le canapé. Haymitch pense finalement que c'est une bonne nouvelle et se met à me féliciter chaudement. Je le remercie et sourit du mieux que je peux. Mais je sens bien qu'il n'est pas dupe alors qu'il me pousse dans le couloir, claironnant qu'il faut que j'aille me reposer car la journée de demain va s'avérer très ardue. Je n'en doute pas une seconde et suis finalement plutôt heureuse d'être congédiée aussi rapidement. Peeta, prétextant un coup de barre, se lève du canapé, et me suit dans le couloir sombre. À croire qu'il n'y a jamais de lampes qui fonctionnent, dans cette partie de l'appartement. Faisant fi de l'obscurité, je m'avance lentement, exténuée. Mon partenaire me suit de près, mais n'ose visiblement pas démarrer une conversation avec moi. J'arrive finalement devant ma porte et lui devant la sienne.

- Merci, c'était…gentil, ce que tu as fait, tout à l'heure. Tu sais, dans le canapé…

Je baisse les yeux vers la moquette, ne le regarde pas, préférant détailler le sol. Mes paumes s'humidifient et je les essuie discrètement sur mon jean. Ce genre de déclaration ne me ressemble que très peu.

- Oh, c'est normal. J'aurai aimé que tu me soutiennes, si j'avais eu une aussi…bonne note.

Mon partenaire appuie clairement sur l'adjectif accompagnant le mot « note ». Je suis ravie de constater que Peeta comprend le sens de ce douze. Il comprend qu'il s'agit là de ma punition pour avoir provoqué une bagarre. Il s'adosse à sa porte, soupire et me fait face, visiblement pas décidé à entrer dans sa chambre. Je fais de même, mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Tout Panem est au courant que j'ai eu un douze. Tu as déjà vu un autre tribut avoir douze, toi, depuis le début des Hunger Games ?

Il secoue la tête négativement et c'est à mon tour de soupirer.

- Alors tout Panem se doute aussi qu'il doit s'agir là d'une stratégie des Juges.

- Pas tout Panem. Ces idiots du Capitole doivent penser que tu l'as vraiment mérité. Les sponsors aussi, du coup. Ils vont vouloir se battre pour t'avoir, maintenant.

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je crois reconnaître un des traits de la personnalité de Peeta : même dans les pires situations, il sait toujours me faire sourire. C'est pour cela que je lui en adresse un, timide mais sincère. Je sais que même avec la pénombre, Peeta l'a vu car il m'adresse un sourire éclatant.

- Il pourrait t'être utile, à toi aussi, tu sais.

Peeta hausse les sourcils et me scrute quelques instants, les yeux plissés.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah…disons que si…je ne sais pas…tu te souviens de la Parade ? –Peeta hoche vigoureusement la tête- On a eu l'air de plaire….comme ça…peut-être que si….si…si on recommence...enfin voilà. Peut-être voudront-ils te sauver.

- Nous. Tu veux dire nous sauver.

- Oui, nous.

**J**e n'ai jamais voulu dire nous. Et si Peeta s'en doute, il ne le montre pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Car après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles j'hésite sérieusement à entrer dans ma chambre, il revient à la charge, voulant être certain de mon intention. Il s'approche afin de pouvoir voir mon visage et mes expressions plus facilement. L'obscurité l'oblige donc à se planter à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il s'appuie sur ma porte, un des ses bras frôlant ma joue gauche. Je déglutis difficilement, me plaquant contre ma porte, dans l'espoir de pouvoir la traverser de cette manière et me maudis de ne pas être entrée me coucher plus tôt. D'aussi près, Peeta est impressionnant. Très impressionnant. La chaleur qui émane de son corps se fait bientôt sentir. Ne me démontant pas pour autant, je plante mes yeux dans les siens sentant que si j'évite son regard, il me croira moins facilement.

- Tu voulais dire nous, Katniss, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr.

**M**on ton ne lui plaît pas et je sens que je vais devoir me montrer plus convaincante. Il s'approche un peu plus. Je doute que ce soit vraiment pour percevoir mes émotions, cependant. Ma gorge semble s'être rétrécie de moitié, ma bouche refuse de s'humidifier et j'ai les lèvres sèches. Dans un geste malheureux, je les lèche, espérant les rendre un peu plus souples. Peeta perçoit mon mouvement et baisse le regard vers ma bouche. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. Il respire doucement, très proche, tellement que je sens son souffle sur ma bouche. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, de peur qu'ils n'aillent se perdre je ne sais où. Très vite, Peeta plante son regard dans le mien et s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil, le fixant toujours. Il sourit doucement, visiblement ravi. Il soulève l'un de ses sourcils, une expression de défi sur le visage. Va-t-il…? Non, non, il ne va pas…il n'oserait pas ! A-t-il renoncé à enlever sa serviette parce que tu étais là, me souffle une petite voix discrète dans ma tête. Je sais que non. Le rouge me monte aux joues et mon cœur bat de manière assez irrégulière. Comme hypnotisée, je n'ose baisser les yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Peeta s'est rapproché, ne lâchant pas mes yeux pour autant. Il a maintenant plaqué sa deuxième main de l'autre côté de mon visage. Je fronce les sourcils. Que fait-il, bon sang ? S'attend-t-il à ce que je fuis ? Ai-je fuis, lorsqu'il s'est mis nu devant moi ? Non. Je tiendrais bon comme j'ai tenu bon dans sa chambre. La proximité ne me dérange pas vraiment. Celle de Peeta, par contre… Pourtant, je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Il ne se démonte pas et continue de s'approcher dangereusement, léchant déjà ses lèvres, fixant avec ardeur les miennes. J'attends, je patiente. Aucune porte de sortie ne s'offre à moi : ses bras m'entourent, m'empêchant de m'évader de la cage formée par ses avant-bras. Quand bien même tenterais-je de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il se plaquerait un peu plus contre moi, me mettant un peu plus mal à l'aise. Je le suis déjà bien assez. Je baisse maintenant mes yeux vers ses lèvres roses : à quoi bon le regarder dans les yeux s'il ne voit pas que je le regarde ? Il entame un mouvement de la tête, la penchant sur le côté. Tétanisée, je ne bouge pas. Son souffle caresse ma bouche. J'inspire profondément son odeur. Mon cœur rate un battement et ma température corporelle augmente soudainement d'un degré. D'instinct, ma bouche s'entrouvre. Il sourit un peu plus. Se moque-t-il de moi ? Est-il content de ce qu'il fait ? Je sens son nez effleuré ma joue gauche et sa lèvre inférieure effleure bientôt la mienne. Je retiens ma respiration. Mon partenaire n'oserait jamais…il reste dans cette position quelques secondes, je me languis malgré moi. Qu'attend-t-il ? Que je fasse le premier pas ? Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Que je lui accorde ma permission ? Ca m'étonnerait, il ne me regarde même pas. Quoi, alors ? Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, à écouter mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans mes oreilles, Peeta soupire et se recule, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il est très sérieux. Je le fixe de nouveau dans les yeux. C'est un jeu, pour lui ? S'amuse-t-il à me déstabiliser ?

- Tu n'essaies pas de fuir ?

- La fuite, c'est bon pour les proies. Je ne suis pas une proie.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit !

**L**à-dessus, j'entre, claque ma porte violemment et m'adosse à celle-ci, respirant fortement. J'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Mon partenaire a semblé trouver beaucoup de plaisir à me torturer de la sorte. Mais était-ce réellement de l'amusement ? Il était tout de même très sérieux, quand il s'est reculé. Alors qu'il souriait avec confiance, pendant qu'il était si proche de moi. A-t-il pensé que je fuirais ? Comptait-il sur ma fuite pour arrêter ce mouvement de…de baiser, c'est ce que c'était, je suppose. Peeta Mellark était à deux doigts de m'embrasser. Me changeant, je me glisse sous mes draps, soupirant. Je crois qu'il jouait. Ce doit être ça. Comme quand il s'est mis nu dans sa chambre : Peeta jouait. Il se moquait de moi et de…de quoi, en fait ? La nudité ne me gêne même pas. Sa proximité, par contre… Je n'ai jamais été réellement proche, physiquement, de personne. Personne ne m'a jamais approché d'aussi près. Je remarque pourtant que si la proximité en général ne me révulse pas, celle de Peeta me perturbe. Parce que c'est un homme ? Un inconnu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, mieux vaux qu'il n'est rien remarqué. Il risquerait d'en profiter plus que de raison. L'idée que mon partenaire, mon futur allié, se moque de moi en jouant avec…mes sensations me révolte. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Se croit-il tout permis ? Pense-t-il que jamais je n'oserai retourner son petit jeu absurde contre lui ? M'endormant, je me promets de lui faire regretter son action.

**J**e me réveille tôt, une fois de plus. Il est 6h et des poussières. L'heure à laquelle je me lève pour aller chasser, d'habitude. Mon horloge interne ne semble guère perturbée par l'environnement différent. Tant mieux : mieux vaut que je sois la première levée, aujourd'hui. Sautant hors du lit, je me douche, attrape des vêtements au hasard, pensant que Cinna s'en arracherait les cheveux –mais peut-être pas- et les enfile rapidement. Sortant discrètement de ma chambre, le couloir sombre me rappelle d'étranges souvenirs. Peeta et moi, hier soir…je secoue la tête. Pas question de me laisser perturber par une telle chose. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. C'est une grosse journée qui m'attend. Attrapant un petit pain sur la table de la salle à manger, je m'avance d'un pas certain dans un nouveau couloir : un de ceux que je n'ai quasiment jamais emprunté. Me plantant devant une porte similaire à la mienne, je tends la main, hésitant à frapper durant de longues secondes.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Entre !

**M**on mentor ne semble pas soûl, ce matin. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse avoir l'ouïe aussi fine. J'entre, finalement pleine de doutes. Plus question de faire demi-tour, cependant. Je n'ai pas cogité toute une nuit pour reculer au pied du mur. Haymtich est assis à son bureau, une tasse de chocolat ou de café fumante à ses côtés, une feuille dans la main. Il lève les yeux du papier qu'il tient et me fixe d'un air étrange. Il doit percevoir mon air déterminé car il reprend bien vite, ne me laissant même pas commencer :

- Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, cela aurait sûrement été ton petit ami. –il m'arrête d'un mouvement de la main, alors que je m'apprête à répliquer, sèche- Ne dis rien, ça vaut sûrement mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'aurais pas été capable de le tuer.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Allons, pas à moi, Katniss. On ne me la fait pas. Je connais ça. J'ai reconnu dès les premiers jours ces regards que vous échangiez. Me prends-tu pour un naïf sorti tout droit de sa grotte ? –J'hoche la tête négativement. Quoi qu'il ai vu, il a sûrement raison, quelque part.- Tant mieux. Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Peeta ne doit pas mourir. J'ai longuement réfléchi et…mais j'ai obtenu un douze et lui…

Je bafouille. Tout semblait plus clair dans ma tête. Mon mentor, soudain prévenant, opine du chef, me laissant penser qu'il a compris. Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu trouver les mots pour lui expliquer.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu as toutes tes chances, tu sais, Katniss. Surtout maintenant que les Juges t'ont attribué un douze. C'est exceptionnel. Et toi, tu voudrais gâcher cette chance pour…pour accorder quelques jours de plus à un homme qui mourra ? –Je m'apprête à reprendre, mon mentor m'en empêche- Allons, tu sais que seul, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Regarde-le ! Oui, il sait lancer des poids, et après ? Je doute qu'il soit capable de tuer de sang-froid. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? T'effacer et mourir dans l'ombre ? Tu es trop naïve, Katniss, si tu crois que c'est ce que les Juges ont prévu pour toi. Tu vas devenir une martyre, tu vas mourir pour servir d'exemple : regardez-là ! Elle a eu douze, et après ? Elle vient d'un district de misérables vermines, elle mourra comme une vermine. C'est comme ça que tu comptes t'en tirer ? Tu ne réfléchis pas assez, Katniss. Voilà l'un de tes plus gros défauts, tu es impulsive. Une proie te passe sous le nez et paf, tu l'abats, sans même te soucier de ce qui t'entoure.

- C'est faux ! Je me soucie de...

- Si tu t'en souciais vraiment, tu ne ferais pas ça.

Mon mentor soupire, marque une pause, et attrape sa tasse. Je le foudroie du regard. Peut-être est-il soûl, finalement.

- As-tu vu l'effet que vous avez produit, lors de la Parade, Katniss ? –J'opine du chef, raide- Et qu'as-tu remarqué ? –J'hausse les épaules, ne voyant pas où il compte m'emmener- Ils vous ont adorés, Katniss ! Vous deux. Ensemble. Toi, tu étais juste pitoyable, raide comme un piquet, rouge et Peeta était radieux, mais passait pour un arrogant. En vous tenant la main, tu es devenue confiante et souriante, Peeta es soudainement passé pour quelqu'un d'amical et de doux. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

**E**videmment que je comprends. A deux, nous sommes plus forts. Mais la solitude me connaît plus que l'amitié. Jamais encore je n'ai eu besoin de partenaire. La chasse en solitaire, voilà une des choses que je préfère. J'aurai aimé pouvoir mourir seule, tranquillement, dans mon petit coin. Mais mon mentor semble penser que c'est impossible et je le crois volontiers : ce serait trop bête de laisser mourir la fille la mieux notée dans un coin. Non, elle doit mourir en héros, en martyr. Mon peuple me croit peut-être déjà sortie d'affaires. Et lorsqu'il me verra mourir, la déception sera grande. Le Capitole leur donne quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour mieux le supprimer après. Il écrase l'espoir aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une araignée. En m'alliant réellement avec Peeta, en faisant équipe avec lui, je lui permettrais de survivre plus longtemps, je le nourrirais, l'aiderait à se soigner, à se cacher, peut-être. Alors que si je l'abandonne à son propre sort…il mourra sûrement de maladie, de déshydratation, de faim…si je lui apporte mon expérience, il survivra. Et si nous nous retrouvons face à face…Peeta n'aura qu'à me tuer. Ou je n'aurais qu'à trouver un moyen dérivé de me supprimer. Mais…une dernière chose me chiffonne.

- J'ai eu douze, je vais sûrement attirer les sponsors. Mais aussi les Carrières. Tous voudront m'abattre dès le début des Jeux. Et si je m'allie à Peeta…il deviendra une proie facile.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est déjà ? Une proie.

Je reste bouche bée face à cet argument imparable. Il a raison, évidemment.

- Dites moi ce que je dois faire.

**S**'il le pouvait, mon mentor se frotterait les mains. Mais l'issue de ces Jeux ne lui plaît pas vraiment : c'est donc avec une mine triste qu'il m'expose sa théorie sur le sujet : je ferais mieux, selon lui, de tout rapporter à Peeta. Dire à quel point il est gentil, doux et qu'il mérite de gagner. Je dois cependant faire attention à ne pas trop parler de lui : il ne faut pas que les sponsors se sentent obligés d'avantager Peeta. Tout ça n'est que la pure vérité, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes dans le salon, à manger en silence. Haymtich m'a conseillée de ne pas m'enfuir dans ma chambre, il pense que Peeta le prendra mieux s'il m'a en face de lui. Déchiquetant un petit pain, je ne regarde même pas Peeta entrer dans la salle. Haymitch toussote et je relève la tête. C'est le moment. Je lâche mon petit pain et regarde à peine mon partenaire.

- Je pense que ce serait préférable que vous nous conseilliez séparément.

Mon mentor hoche la tête, mon partenaire lâche bruyamment sa cuillère dans son bol et se tourne déjà vers moi. Mais Haymitch contrôle la situation et reprend, très sérieux :

- Très bien. Alors tu commenceras avec Effie, ce matin. Et cette après-midi, tu seras avec moi.

**P**eeta s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais je me lève déjà, fuyant la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Et dire qu'hier, j'ai prétendu ne pas être une proie…je me trouve pitoyable, à m'échapper de cette manière. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire, d'après Haymtich. Ce dernier pense, au vu du caractère de mon partenaire, qu'il ne me laissera jamais l'aider. Bien sûr, Peeta est capable d'accepter mon aide, je sais que dans l'arène, le moment venu, il ne la refusera pas. Mais il ne doit en aucun cas se douter que je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi. Alors mon mentor a mis au point cette stratégie : j'évite le plus possible mon partenaire, afin de l'aider à avaler la pilule plus facilement, Haymitch lui raconte que cette idée de conseils séparés vient de lui et je fais en sorte que le public le remarque, ce soir, lors des Interviews. N'ayant pas eu énormément de temps pour discuter plus amplement, Haymitch ne m'a rien dit à propos de la manière de m'y prendre : comment suis-je censée rendre mon partenaire attractif tout en lui laissant penser que j'ai l'espoir de rentrer au district ?

**L**a matinée avec Effie est tout bonnement harassante. Cette dernière piaille, hurle que je ne suis décidément pas douée pour marcher, susurre finalement que la robe me convient à merveille, murmure, crie, frappe dans ses mains, tape sur les miennes lorsque j'ai le malheur de remonter ma robe au-dessus de mes chevilles, me pose un dictionnaire sur le crâne, me forçant à marcher de cette façon. L'ouvrage tombe un nombre de fois incalculable, m'atterrissant plusieurs fois sur les pieds. Lorsque je crois apercevoir ma porte de sortie, elle m'annonce finalement que nous mangerons ensemble, dans ma chambre, parce que « c'est plus sympathique et que j'ai encore une tooooonne de choses à t'apprendre ! ». Mon hôtesse pince mes joues de nombreuses fois, piaillant qu'il faut absolument que je souris plus et que j'ai l'air complètement coincée. Après ce début de journée avec Effie, je suis certaine que la vie dans l'arène sera une partie de plaisir. Vers 14h, finalement, elle m'aide à enlever la robe, les chaussures à talon et me pousse dans le couloir, annonçant que je ne suis pas encore parfaite, mais qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut avec ce qu'elle a. Boitillant vers le salon, je me demande si Effie n'a pas cherché à être blessante, pour le coup. Haymtich est assis dans son fauteuil, visiblement de bonne humeur. Le restera-t-il ? J'en doute.

- Ah, Katniss !

Je m'assoie, exténuée, sur le canapé, priant pour que l'après-midi se passe mieux.

- Nous allons mettre au point la stratégie que tu vas adopter pour l'Interview. Seras-tu drôle, aimable, affable, douce, méchante, agressive, sexy, spirituelle ou…

- Amoureuse.

- Pardon ?

Je me tortille, soudainement mal à l'aise. J'ai pensé trop fort. Je suis donc obligée d'expliciter l'idée qui me trotte dans la tête, gênée. Je bafouille, rougit, m'emmêle les pinceaux et réussit à peine à formuler une phrase correcte.

- Je me disais que puisqu'il faut que je rende Peeta attractif –bien qu'il le soit déjà aux yeux du public, je pense-, je pourrais peut-être laisser penser que je suis amoureuse.

- Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire pour que le public y croie.

- Comment ça ?

- Allons, Katniss, il n'y a qu'à te regarder agir avec lui pour comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

Mon mentor se pince l'arête du nez, soupire et ferme les yeux.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas très douée pour ça.

- Pour quoi ?

- L'amour, Katniss, l'amour. Je doute que tu saches même ce que c'est. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton idée me semble bonne. Tu pourrais paraître assez gênée pour que le public y croie et tu as déjà quelque chose, au fond de toi.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui, quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de mentir, il va juste falloir améliorer un peu la vérité.

- Vous…vous pensez que je suis amoureuse de Peeta ?!

**J**e manque de bondir de mon canapé. Alors mon mentor pense que je suis folle de Peeta ? Mais…si lui y croit, nous voyant tous les jours…les autres concurrents ont dû y croire aussi ! Nous devions juste passer pour des amis, pas pour un couple. L'amour…c'est juste bon pour les faibles d'esprits. Pour les personnes comme…comme ma mère : qui s'est laissé dépérir par amour. Elle me disait souvent que quitter sa famille pour épouser mon père avait été la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Quand on sait comment ma mère a terminé…on peut se permettre d'en douter. Certes, mes parents étaient de loin les personnes les plus heureuses que j'ai jamais connues. Mais à quoi bon ressentir de l'amour si c'est pour en souffrir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de souffrir. J'estime avoir déjà donné. Et je vais encore donner, dans l'arène. L'amour reste et restera une manière de voir les choses. Ce ne sera jamais la mienne. Soudain, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça. Oui, que les autres y croient si ça peut nous –l'- aider à sortir de l'arène en vie. Même si je ne crois pas ressentir l'amour dont mon mentor me parle, peut-être pourrais faire semblant. Je ferais semblant et j'aviserai. L'improvisation est une des choses que je maîtrise le mieux. Je me sens ridicule, à penser à de telles choses. Je vais entrer dans une arène pleine de tueurs et je me demande si je suis bel et bien amoureuse de mon partenaire. Ridicule. Je n'ai décemment pas le temps de penser à de telles absurdités. D'un côté…ce n'est pas plus mal, si je ressens vraiment quelques sentiments. Mon jeu n'en sera que plus vrai. À condition que cela reste un jeu, une stratégie. Je le fais par gentillesse, par bonté d'âme, pas pour me retrouver prisonnière d'un amour impossible. Car c'est un peu ce que nous sommes –ou ce que nous deviendrons, si la stratégie fonctionne-, non ? Un couple d'amants maudits : l'un ne pourra survivre sans tuer l'autre. Je pense soudain à l'état dans lequel était ma mère, lorsque mon père est mort. Serais-je comme elle, si jamais Peeta devait mourir ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?

- Je…je ne crois que ce que je vois.

- Eh bien moi, je l'ai vu. Je connais ça. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter maintenant, plutôt que de t'en rendre compte dans l'arène, quand il faudra que tu donnes tout ce que tu as pour lui sauver les fesses. Et crois-moi, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !

J'hoche la tête. Haymitch connaît son métier, je lui fais confiance. S'il dit que je suis…ce que je suis, alors je veux bien –je n'ai pas vraiment le choix- le croire.

- Maintenant que tu es consciente de l'enjeu…passons aux choses sérieuses ! Tu vas devoir te montrer rusée. Il va falloir que tu rapportes chacune des questions que te posera Ceasar à Peeta. Penser, voir, réfléchir à travers lui. Que dirait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Crois-moi, ce garçon est extrêmement doué pour parler sentiments et se mettre le public dans la poche. Sois toi-même, tout en glissant quelques mots sur un mystérieux garçon qui te plaît mais qui t'es inaccessible. On te demande s'il y a un homme qui te plaît ? Réponds par l'affirmative, mais pas plus. On te demande qui ? Sois mystérieuse, n'en dit pas trop, fais-en une description sommaire, à la limite. On te tanne pour savoir de qui il s'agit ? Ne craque pas, cela ne te rendra que plus mystérieuse. Le public du Capitole est friand de ce genre de ragots et aime qu'on ne lui en dise pas trop, titille son intérêt, mais reste évasive, au risque de perdre l'attention qu'il t'accorde. Tu comprends ?

J'hoche la tête, sérieuse. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'Haymtich veut dire. Je vais devoir être subtile. En suis-je seulement capable ? J'espère, il ne s'agirait pas que je fasse capoter le plan de mon mentor.

- Et si…et si Peeta se doute de quelque chose ?

- Peeta est intelligent, il comprendra peut-être, mais il ne sabotera pas son Interview. Il saura rester calme et concentré. Mais attends-toi à devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour le faire taire.

**P**eeta s'en moquera sûrement. Sûrement se fichera-t-il de savoir qu'une pauvre fille de la Veine s'est entichée de lui. Sûrement a-t-il déjà nombre de filles qui l'attendent. Je sais pour l'avoir déjà vu, que ses frères ont énormément de succès. Il en est de même pour Peeta, évidemment. Quoiqu'il se passe, j'ai déjà prévu d'annoncer à Peeta que l'idée vient d'Haymtich. Qu'il a pensé que vu mon manque de confiance face à une caméra, il fallait la jouer de cette manière. Que cela passerait mieux. L'après-midi passe vite et je me retrouve rapidement dans ma chambre, assise sur un fauteuil confortable, à me faire limer les ongles par mon équipe de préparation surexcitée. Cinna m'annonce, tout en brossant mes cheveux, que ma robe sera parfaite, qu'elle devrait me plaire et me demande quelle stratégie je compte adopter pour l'Interview. Je n'ose en parler face aux autres, trop gênée. Cinna perçoit bien mon malaise, car il congédie l'équipe, prétextant être capable de se débrouiller seul pour la suite.

- Alors ?

J'hésite.

- Disons que…Haymitch pense que l'idée de me faire passer pour une fille amoureuse pourrait plaire.

- Oui, mais et toi, alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense…j'en pense que…c'est une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je ressens énormément de sympathie envers mon partenaire et que si c'est assez, cela pourrait passer pour de l'amour.

- Tu penses qu'il ne s'agit que de sympathie, Katniss ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

**M**on styliste lève les yeux au ciel et je repense à la réaction d'Haymtich, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Pense-t-il également que je suis amoureuse de Peeta ? Dans ce cas…tout le monde le croit, sauf moi ? Et Peeta, croit-il également que… ? Non, sûrement pas. Peeta est un fils de commerçant, il a –avait- toutes les chances d'en devenir un à son tour. Personne n'a jamais vu un commerçant s'enticher d'une pauvre fille de la Veine. Quoique...ma mère était fille de commerçant…et elle a bien terminé avec un mineur…oui, mais l'amour était là. Elle devait en être persuadée, pour oser épouser un homme tel que mon père. Je fronce les sourcils, me remémorant ma réaction, hier soir. Oui, c'est vrai que mon cœur a fait quelques embardées, mais…rien de bien sérieux. J'ai souvent ressenti ça, étant malade. L'amour est une maladie ? Je n'espère pas, ce doit être assez désagréable. Mécontente de ne pas comprendre quelque chose qui semble apparemment évident, je soupire.

- Vous pensez tous que je suis amoureuse de Peeta, c'est ça ?

Cinna hoche la tête, mi-consterné, mi-ravi. J'hausse les épaules.

- Tu es visiblement la seule à ne rien voir.

**J**e n'ose plus prononcer le moindre mot, après cette parole. Je me laisse coiffer, maquiller, habiller et chausser par mon styliste qui ne rappelle pas son équipe. Fin prête, je sors dans le couloir, accompagnée de Cinna, ne croisant personne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous arrivons rapidement dans les coulisses de ce qui me semble être le plateau des Interviews. Cinna doit me quitter, me souhaitant bonne chance, afin d'aller trouver sa place dans le public. Mon cœur bat rapidement, le stress me gagne déjà, mes mains sont moites avant même d'arriver dans la file des tributs. Peeta est déjà sur place, radieux dans son costume bleu, les mains dans les poches, le dos droit, le regard sur l'écran plat, ses cheveux bien en place. M'apercevant, il me fixe, ouvrant déjà la bouche, sourcils froncés. Je baisse la tête, prétextant devoir remettre le bas de ma robe rouge flamme en place. Je la lisse du revers de la main tout en me glissant devant lui. J'aurai aimé me mettre plus loin dans la file, mais le Pacificateur me précédant ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Relevant la tête pour fixer mon regard sur l'écran retransmettant l'émission, je sens le souffle de mon partenaire sur mon dos nu. Un frisson me parcourt, mes mains s'humidifient un peu plus, mon cœur rate un battement, mon estomac bondit et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Alors c'est ça, de l'amour ? Avoir chaud, être gênée, se sentir presque mal juste en sentant un souffle chaud sur ses épaules ? C'est étrange. Mais assez agréable : les papillons dans mon estomac me chatouillent doucement.

**G**limmer s'en sort plutôt bien, même si je trouve que sa robe est indécente. Cato sourit comme pas permis, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches à chacune de ses réponses. Le garçon du Six manque de tourner de l'œil en arrivant sur la scène. La fille du Dix a un caractère abominable, répondant avec agressivité à un Caesar toujours sympathique. La petite Rue s'en sort bien, souriant d'un air sincère, répondant avec douceur, elle ne semble pas ennuyée une seule fois par le fait que des gens parient déjà sur sa mort prochaine. Je me mords les lèvres en voyant le colosse du District Onze s'avancer vers le plateau. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueille, il reste pourtant stoïque et se permet même de rester de glace face aux blagues douteuses du présentateur. Vient enfin mon tour. Ma gorge sèche refuse de s'humidifier, j'essuie maladroitement mes mains sur ma robe qui n'absorbe rien, évidemment et m'avance, maladroite mais le buste bombé –comme me l'a apprit Effie- sur la scène. Les lumières du plateau m'éblouissent quelques secondes et je marque une pause à mi-chemin, incapable de voir où je mets les pieds. Caesar, aimable au possible, vient me chercher, m'attrape par la main –je prie pour qu'il ne commente pas- et m'aide à m'asseoir, me complimentant sur ma magnifique robe qui me « va à ravir ! ». Je devrais le remercier, j'en suis consciente, mais en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je reste là, stoïque, droite comme un i, les jambes croisées, le regard fixé sur le nœud papillon du présentateur.

- Alors, Katniss, comment se passe la vie au Capitole ? Cela te plaît-il ?

Pense comme Peeta, comme Peeta, comme Peeta…Caesar lève les sourcils, attendant ma réponse. Je déglutis avec difficulté et commence, priant pour que ma voix porte assez fort.

- C'est magnifique. Vraiment. Votre ville est vraiment –angoissante ? grande ? bruyante ?-…très jolie.

Le public rit. Je me tourne vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui peut bien les faire rire. Ai-je dit quelque chose de déplacé ?

- Oui, très jolie, c'est le mot. Dis-moi, lors de la Parade, tu nous as fait de l'effet, à tenir la main de ton partenaire avec autant de ferveur. Etais-ce ton idée ?

Peeta…Peeta…pense comme Peeta.

- Non, c'était celle de mon ami.

Ami, le mot est lâché. Le public s'exclame, certains portant leur main à leur bouche, d'autres murmurant d'un air entendu.

- Ton ami ?

- Oui, Peeta, mon partenaire.

- C'est ton ami ?

- Je dirais que oui. Nous nous entendons bien. Il est très gentil et sympathique.

Parfait. J'ai réussi à ramener la conversation à Peeta. J'inspire fortement, les joues rosies, évitant habilement le regard plein de questions de Caesar. Il décide de changer de sujet, ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Ta famille te manque-t-elle ?

Mes sourcils se rapprochent. N'est-il pas au courant que je n'ai plus de famille ? Sûrement que si. Mais peut-être s'attend-t-il à ce que je fonde en larme. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je le fixe dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus de famille.

Le public réagit vigoureusement, criant de grands oh. Le présentateur prend un air affecté. Il joue tellement bien que je me demande un instant s'il ne serait pas sincère.

- Oh, comme c'est triste ! -Il m'attrape la main, et la tapote doucement. Je le laisse faire, évitant de prendre une mine dégoûtée- Et tes amis ? Ceux restés au district ?

- Je…je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

Nouveau oh de la part des spectateurs. Je sens que la situation m'échappe. Mon temps de parole s'est réduit de moitié et je n'ai toujours pas suffisamment parlé de Peeta. Courage.

- As-tu un petit ami qui t'attend, là-bas ? Une jolie jeune fille comme toi…

J'hésite, tout en sachant que je ne devrais pas. Mais mon hésitation semble plaire à Caesar qui s'agite sur son siège, tenant toujours ma main.

- Il y a bien ce jeune homme, mais…

Caesar me fixe, la bouche entrouverte, ravi. Et m'encourage à poursuivre. Je cherche Haymtich du regard et le trouve finalement, assis entre une grosse dame engoncée dans un tailleur vert pomme et un homme chauve aux lunettes énormes. Il hoche la tête.

- Disons que je ne l'ai jamais attiré, je crois.

- Allons, allons, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je…nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même monde. Peut-être sommes-nous trop différents.

-Je suis certain que si tu rentres victorieuse des Hunger Games, il te remarquera !

Je prends une mine affectée et rougit.

- J'en doute. Il me remarquera sûrement au moment l'un de nous devra trancher la gorge de l'autre.

Les spectateurs sont choqués. Peut-être ai-je utilisé un mot trop…fort. Caesar me lâche la main. Elle retombe sur mon genou.

- Oui, nous savons tous à quel point les Hunger Games sont rudes. Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur ! Mais dis-moi…était-il au courant ?

**C**aesar lève les yeux vers l'écran géant derrière nous, je me tourne à mon tour : Peeta y est affiché. Il paraît surpris, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Quand il réalise enfin –et rapidement- qu'il passe à l'écran, il se reprend, referme la bouche, et se permet même un signe de la main à la caméra, tout sourire. On pourrait facilement croire qu'il savait que j'allais dire de telles choses. Son expression de surprise a disparu tellement vite… Se croit-il irrésistible au point de faire craquer n'importe quelle fille ? J'en doute. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas reculé, lors de l'entrevue d'hier soir. Il se serait imposé, certain de son effet. Il n'en a rien fait.

- Si on veut.

Du mystère, du mystère. Je croise le regard de Cinna, dans la foule. Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je souris doucement. Parfait, que l'on s'imagine que c'est parce que je cache quelque chose.

- Si on veut ?

**L**e buzz retentit, me signalant la fin de mon temps de parole. Caesar prend un air déçu, fait mine de demander un peu plus de temps, le public approuve, les Juges hochent la tête négativement et il me remercie donc, me souhaitant bonne chance, appelant déjà mon partenaire sur scène. Nous nous croisons pour la rotation : Peeta m'attrape par le bras et je manque de croire qu'il va faire un scandale, me demandant des explications sur le champ. Au contraire, il s'approche de moi en douceur et me colle un baiser sur la joue. Le public est aux anges, je suis certaine que nous passons sur tous les écrans. Caesar prie calmement –même si j'aperçois les Juges s'agiter, sur leur balcon- Peeta de lâcher « sa petite amie » et de le rejoindre. Mon partenaire me fait un clin d'œil, une expression de défi sur le visage. Je l'entends d'ici :

- Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer, Katniss ? Prépare-toi, on va jouer.

* * *

**Pitié, soyez gentil, gardez vos pierres pour un autre chapitre. Balancez-moi plutôt vos tomates. **

**Non, sans déconner, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ce gros chapitre.**

**Peeta n'est pas un peu trop confiant ? Et Katniss ? Elle ne commence pas à devenir agaçante, avec ses vieilles questions à deux balles ? Le coup du "il fait noir, c'est pour ça que j'me colle à toi, pour mieux te voir. Pas pour t'embrasser, qu'est-ce que tu vas croire ?!", vous l'avez trouvé comment ? **

**J'espère recevoir tout beaucoup plein -oui, j'ai fait S, ça se voit ?- de reviews positives. Et même si elles ne sont pas toutes positives, je prends ! **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou !**

**On est mardi, c'est l'heure du onzième chapitre ! **

**Celui-là est plus court que les précédents qui étaient, il faut bien le dire, assez longuet. Même si on dirait que la longueur ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, je voulais vraiment m'arrêter ici. Comme ça, je pourrais reprendre directement à la journée de l'embarquement pour l'arène.**

**Je remercie mes revieweurs, anonymes comme inscrits et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Trouve en toi l'endroit où est la joie et la joie vaincra la douleur.

- Peeta Mellark, mesdames et messieurs !

**D**es hurlements retentissent, dans la salle. Le public est en délire. Il semble avoir vraiment hâte qu'on en revienne à ce que j'ai dit, un peu plus tôt. Mais Caesar élude rapidement ce sujet, préférant ne pas accabler ou gêner le jeune tribut, tout en précisant bien qu'ils en parleront tout de même.

- Dites, est-ce que j'empeste encore la rose ?

- Pardon ?

**P**eeta, très à l'aise, se met à expliquer à Caesar le pourquoi de cette odeur de rose qui « lui colle à la peau depuis qu'il est arrivé au Capitole ». Caesar et lui se mettent rapidement à rire à gorge déployée. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait. Comment Peeta peut être aussi à l'aise ? A l'école, il ne parlait jamais plus que de raison et ne semblait pas aussi confiant. Le Capitole l'a transformé, on dirait. Que ce soit en une bonne ou en une mauvaise personne, je ne saurais le dire avec précision. Le fait qu'il joue avec moi comme il l'a fait dans le couloir…je n'apprécie guère.

- As-tu une petite amie, Peeta ?

**N**ous y voilà. Caesar devient incroyablement sérieux et scrute mon partenaire avec avidité. Ce dernier prend un air contrit et hésite. Va-t-il dire que oui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai réellement quelqu'un qui l'attende, chez lui ? Quelqu'un qu'il refuserait de faire souffrir en marchant dans ma stratégie ? Je me prends soudain à paniquer. Et s'il disait que oui ? Et s'il faisait tomber à l'eau mon plan de sauvetage ? Peeta a-t-il compris ce à quoi je jouais ? Sait-il que je fais cela pour l'aider à s'en sortir ? Et si oui, acceptera-t-il mon aide silencieuse ? Ou refusera-t-il, ne voulant pas passer pour un faible qui a besoin de soutien ? Peut-être…peut-être…de toute façon, il ne s'agit plus de reculer, maintenant. Mon passage va avoir un effet boule de neige, s'il ne l'a pas déjà eu. La rumeur va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre et demain, tout le monde pensera que Peeta et moi sommes ensemble. Ensemble. Moi, être avec un garçon. En couple. Jamais je n'aurai cru que cela arriverait. Je ne courais pas après, évidemment. Non, je pensais –quand il m'arrivait de laisser mon esprit vagabonder- que je resterais seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Quoique…peut-être qu'en grandissant, j'aurai fini par trouver un gentil garçon de la Veine. Un de ceux qui seraient près à vendre tout ce qu'ils ont pour nourrir leur famille. Comment est-on censés se comporter, lui et moi, maintenant ? Devrions-nous nous tenir la main, comme mes parents le faisaient, parfois, quand ils m'emmenaient à l'école ? Sommes-nous réellement obligés de sourire bêtement en nous regardant dans les yeux, comme mon père le faisait avec ma mère ? Peeta me sort de mes pensées, répondant doucement, presque pour lui-même.

- On dirait.

- On dirait ? Allons, Peeta, ne nous fait pas languir ! Raconte-nous.

**P**eeta s'agite sur sa chaise alors que je scrute l'écran avec avidité. Heureusement que je ne suis plus sur scène mais dans les coulisses, car j'aurai été certaine de voir apparaître mon visage sur les télévisions de tout Panem. Tout Panem veut savoir si je suis soulagée que mon « secret » soit révélé. Car je suppose que tout le monde prend ça pour un secret, pour quelque chose qu'il fallait cacher aux yeux du monde, étant donné l'endroit où nous allons.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ma partenaire, Katniss.

- Et ?

**C**aesar ne semble pas décidé à laisser le pauvre Peeta s'en tirer aussi facilement. Le public se met à gronder, je suis presque certaine que c'est du jamais vu : deux tributs d'un même district qui s'entichent l'un de l'autre. Cela risque d'apporter énormément de piment à l'édition de cette année. Voilà qui devrait satisfaire les Juges. Et les faire enrager : pourquoi diable n'ont-ils pas pensé à ça plus tôt ?

- Et il semble qu'elle m'apprécie énormément, elle aussi.

- Y'aurait-il quelque chose entre vous ?

**P**eeta, de nouveau hésitant, évite les caméras qui cherchent pourtant désespérément à capter son regard. Est-il triste, en avouant cela ? Pense-t-il à la fille qui l'attend dans notre district ? Je songe soudain que j'aurai peut-être dû en parler avec lui. Lui avouer ma stratégie, assumer ma responsabilité, lui annoncer que je suis sûrement l'unique responsable du pétrin dans lequel il est profondément embourbé, maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il feint la peine que l'on lit sur son visage ou s'il ressent réellement quelques sentiments.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit ? Nous allons mourir, Caesar. Ensemble. Probablement dans d'atroces souffrances.

**L**e public gronde, signifiant son mécontentement : comment ose-t-on envoyer un jeune couple au casse-pipe ? J'hoche imperceptiblement ma tête. Tout semble fonctionner. Le chronomètre en haut à gauche de l'écran indique que le temps de parole de Peeta est bientôt écoulé. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de remonter à l'appartement. Si discussion il doit y avoir, je préfère encore faire ça en terrain connu. Je soupire malgré moi, je ne verrais pas la fin de l'interview de mon partenaire. Mais que pourrait-il dire de plus dans les 20 secondes qu'il lui reste ?

- Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

**U**ne voix me fait sursauter et je m'apprête à me jeter sur l'intervenant quand je remarque qu'il s'agit de Rue. Elle me sourit et ses yeux couleurs chocolat scrutent les miens. Incapable de résister à un tel sourire, je lui rends.

- On dirait.

Rue scrute à présent mon partenaire, sur l'écran.

- Il a l'air mécontent, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se découvrir une petite amie.

J'hausse les épaules : je ne trouve pas que Peeta ai l'air mécontent. Certes, il fronce souvent les sourcils, mais…Rue prends soudain une mine contrite.

- J'espère que tout ira au mieux.

**J**e sais qu'elle parle de l'arène. Quand nous y serons. Lui et moi, censés de jouer les amoureux transis alors que nous l'un de nous –sûrement lui- devra tuer l'autre. Rue a d'ailleurs dit au mieux. Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle espérait que tout irait bien. Elle sait déjà que dans l'arène, rien ne se passera bien. Je m'apprête à la remercier quand son mentor débarque dans la pièce :

- Rue, bon Dieu ! Où étais-tu passée ? Depuis quand as-tu disparu ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, tu devrais déjà être dans l'appartement. As-tu envie qu'on te punisse ?

**R**ue me sourit de nouveau, avant d'être emmenée de force par son mentor qui lui demande déjà comment « une fille aussi petite, menue et insignifiante peut échapper à la surveillance d'un homme tel que lui ». Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran, je constate avec effroi que Peeta serre déjà la main de Caesar. Ce dernier le pousse vers la sortie, et c'est donc dans la précipitation que je pars en direction des ascenseurs et m'engouffre dans l'un d'eux. Haymitch m'a annoncé qu'il restait pour raccompagner Peeta et peut-être tenter de le calmer : je n'ai jamais vu mon mentor être aussi prévenant à mon égard. Est-ce parce qu'il sait ma mort imminente ? Trouve-t-il cela dommage ? Sûrement. Effie remonte avec moi, cependant. Elle me congratule, me signifiant que j'étais très bien assise, que la position de mes mains restait à revoir, mais que ce n'était pas si mal. Elle se permet même un petit clin d'œil, me félicitant pour avoir avoué ma relation naissante. Elle déclare même qu'elle s'y attendait et que nombreux étaient ceux, au Capitole, qui avaient parié à ce sujet : combien de temps tiendront-ils avant de l'avouer ? Est-ce elle ou lui qui l'avouera ?

- Car il est évident, ma chère, que vous en pincez pour ce bel homme. Et ma foi, comment ne pas vous comprendre ? Je dois dire que nombre de personnes pensait que vous n'auriez pas le cran nécessaire pour cette déclaration. Je suis tellement excitée ! La population va vouloir parier sur le temps pendant lequel vous tiendrez dans l'arène, maintenant, c'est certain ! Oh, oh ! –Elle se met à frapper dans ses mains- Peut-être que si l'on en fait la demande, les Juges accepteront de vous marier ! –J'ouvre de grands yeux : est-elle folle ?!- Oh, oui ! Comme dans cette série, que je regardais mais qui ne…

**J**e prends un air dégoûté. Effie manque décidément de tact. Elle s'agite, faisant de grands gestes, sautillant presque dans la cabine. Tellement que je manque de croire que cette dernière va se décrocher et aller s'écraser douze étages plus bas. L'ascenseur n'en fait rien, cependant, nous déposant à bon port. Ni une, ni deux, m'échappant de l'emprise maléfique et déprimante de mon hôtesse, je me jette dans le couloir, oubliant aisément les règles de bienséance qui veulent que je tienne ma robe avec plus de distinction. Claquant ma porte derrière moi, je balance mes chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et entreprends déjà d'enlever cette robe certes très confortable et seyante, mais me représentant assez peu, finalement. Les robes n'ont jamais été le genre de choses que je mettais lorsque j'étais seule, dans ma pauvre maison. Sautant dans ma douche, je savoure avec plaisir l'eau chaude glisser sur ma peau. Peeta a eu l'air d'avoir assez bien pris la fausse nouvelle, finalement. Il a été parfait. Son jeu avec les caméras à très bien fonctionné et il a su jouer à la perfection. Haymitch avait raison, tout compte fait. Peeta est assez confiant pour remettre en cause sa stratégie personnelle. Car il doit bien en avoir une. Tout le monde en a une. Dans un jeu tel que les Hunger Games, où tout n'est que mensonge, tromperie, et faux jeu, personne ne peut s'attendre à survivre sans stratégie, je suppose. Il y a bien cette fille…Johanna Mason, qui a longtemps montré peu de confiance en elle, à l'écran. À tel point que les autres concurrents l'ont laissée tranquille, n'estimant pas utile de la tuer de leurs propres mains. Ils croyaient tous qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille faible et sans aucune technique ni stratégie de survie. Cela s'est avéré faux, et quand elle a égorgé avec brio le dernier concurrent encore en lice, elle a gagné. Même ceux qui prétendent n'avoir aucune méthode de survie en ont une. Faire croire que l'on est innocent, faible et sans méthode est une stratégie en soi. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la technique choisie par Peeta ? Il n'a jamais cherché à faire croire qu'il était faible : quand il a fallu se jeter sur Cato pour l'empêcher de m'amocher, dans le réfectoire, Peeta n'a pas hésité, il me semble. Je ne serais sûrement plus là pour y penser, sinon. Soupirant pour bien la dixième fois de la soirée, je mets bien quelques minutes avant de réaliser que je n'ai pas mangé. Sortant à regret, je me sèche rapidement, attrape quelques affaires plus confortables et sort dans le couloir. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée dans ma douche, mais il semble qu'une heure au moins se soit écoulée : il fait noir, lorsque j'arrive dans le salon. J'aperçois à peine la table : la nappe n'y est plus, tout comme la nourriture qui devait s'y trouver. J'ai manqué le repas, la retransmission des Interviews et les adieux d'Haymcith et d'Effie –on ne va pas dire que je sois déçue d'avoir raté ça-. Je soupire, laisse tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et m'apprête à repartir dans ma chambre pour y commander à manger quand une voix me fait sursauter :

- Je t'ai gardé des petits pains au fromage, si tu veux.

- Tu es plein de ressources, décidément.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ta catégorie. J'ai été étonné, quand je t'ai entendu parler de moi. Je n'arrivais pas –je n'arrive toujours pas- à savoir si c'est de la pure stratégie, ou s'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que tu as dit. Haymitch m'a dit que c'était son idée, mais…après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir…–Je m'apprête déjà à me justifier, mais Peeta m'arrête, secouant la tête- Non, ça va, je ne veux même pas le savoir, finalement. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

**J**'hausse les épaules et m'approche doucement de la voix de Peeta. Ce dernier est couché sur le canapé, un bras placé sous sa tête, de telle sorte que je ne pouvais le voir depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Sur son ventre trône trois parfaits petits pains au fromage. J'en salive. Je contourne le dos du canapé et m'apprête à m'asseoir sur ce dernier quand je remarque que mon partenaire prend toute la place. Je saisis un petit pain et m'assoit au pied de l'énorme divan. Je mange en silence, écoutant la respiration calme de Peeta. Je manque de croire, arrivée à la fin de mon deuxième petit pain, que ce dernier dort. Je me retourne donc vers lui, prête à saisir le dernier pain au fromage quand je croise son regard bleu qui me scrute. La lumière de la lune filtrant par la baie vitrée se reflète dans ses yeux, leur donnant des reflets blancs. Il fait une moue étrange. J'hausse les sourcils, le questionnant silencieusement.

- Non, rien.

Agacée de voir que visiblement, Peeta a des choses à cacher, je reprends :

- On ne va pas y passer la soirée, Peeta. Demande-moi ce que tu veux me demander, que je puisse terminer de manger ce petit pain –je l'attrape et lui montre- et aller me coucher. La journée de demain va être horrible, tu le sais bi…

- Tu n'arriverais pas à dormir. Et moi non plus.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Il se remet à fixer le plafond. Je suis en train de me dire que je vais être obligée de lui tirer les vers du nez quand il commence :

- Tu joues vraiment très bien. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celui-là.

- Tu n'étais pas si mal, toi non plus. On y aurait presque cru.

Peeta se redresse sur un coude, se tourne vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait cru ?

- Bah…tu sais…que tu étais triste de me voir mourir, de penser que je pourrais mourir. Ou alors tu pensais juste à ta petite amie, là-bas.

J'agite la moitié restante de mon dernier petit pain dans l'air.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

- Si tu le dis.

J'hausse les épaules, préférant le laisser penser que je m'en fiche pas mal. Est-ce vraiment ce que je ressens, cependant ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur le sentiment qui me submerge. Un ange passe avant que je ne brise le silence, soudain curieuse, mais aussi très mal à l'aise.

- Comment sommes-nous censés nous comporter, maintenant ?

Ayant presque chuchoté, Peeta laisse passer quelques secondes, n'étant sûrement pas certain de bien avoir compris la question.

- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Depuis le temps que tu préparais cette stratégie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'étudier la réponse ?

- Evidemment que non ! Puisque je n'ai eu cette idée miraculeuse que ce matin.

Ma voix monte d'une octave. J'aperçois Peeta hausser les sourcils et plisser les yeux, scrutant soudain mon petit pain, toujours dans ma main.

- Alors c'était ton idée.

Je ne sais pas s'il paraît déçu, triste ou déprimé, quand il prononce cette affirmation. Je pense soudain qu'Haymitch lui a dit qu'il s'agissait de son idée à lui, ce qui explique la mine effrayante qu'arbore mon partenaire.

- J'ai pensé que…peut-être…

- Laisse tomber, c'est bon.

Peeta retombe sur le dos, dans le canapé, replaçant son bras sous sa tête. Il soupire, paraît presque désespéré. Voulant absolument obtenir la réponse à ma question, j'insiste.

- Alors, que sont censés faire les couples ? Tu dois forcément le savoir, étant donné que tu as pl…

Je m'interromps, Peeta m'observe d'un air étrange. À tel point que je me demande s'il est bien conscient que c'est à lui que je parle. Il reprend d'un ton sec :

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de me taper toutes les filles du District ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de sortir avec des minettes ? Non, mais si tu les avais vus, celles-là !

**J**e mords ma lèvre, attendant patiemment que Peeta se calme. Je sais que beaucoup de filles se retournaient, sur son passage, à l'école, mais je n'imaginais pas que Peeta les voit de manière aussi négative. Peut-être ont-elles tenté de l'approcher plus que de raison. Je ne comprends pas son énervement. Suis-je une minette, moi aussi ? Il me semble pourtant que le fait de sortir avec beaucoup de filles est quelque chose de tout à fait…normal, pour les garçons de son âge. De plus, au vu de la classe sociale dans laquelle il se trouve… Ses frères ne se gênaient pas, eux. Mais Peeta n'est peut-être pas comme ses frères. Je m'imagine toujours que parce qu'ils sont de la même famille, ils sont forcément identiques. Mon partenaire souffle.

- Je n'en sais rien, Katniss.

- Mais…tes frères et toi n'en parliez pas ? Je croyais…je croyais…que c'était des choses dont les frères se parlaient…

- Eh bien non. Il faut dire aussi que je ne me suis jamais passionné pour leurs histoires.

Je m'appuie contre le bas du canapé, soupirant à mon tour.

- Tu penses que je ne faisais que jouer, alors ?

La voix de Peeta résonne presque, dans la pièce noire et vide. Mon cœur fait un bond et reprends rapidement un rythme normal. Aussi normal qu'il peut l'être quand je suis avec Peeta.

- Evidemment.

- Et dans le couloir ?

Je sens que Peeta commence à s'énerver légèrement. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, pourtant, car je suis bientôt assaillie de questions.

- Tu jouais.

- Et quand je t'ai aidé à te débarrasser de Cato ? Et quand on discutait, pendant les entraînements ? Et quand je t'ai écrit ce mot, sur ton gâteau ? Et…

Je me retourne brutalement vers lui. Ce mot ! C'était lui !

- Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

- Ca ne te paraît pas flagrant ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Est-ce donc si compliqué que de me répondre clairement ? C'est au tour de Peeta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il semble complètement désespéré. Serait-ce dû à mon comportement ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Que suis-je censé faire pour que tu comprennes en douceur ?

- Pour que je comprenne quoi ?

- Que tu es désespérante.

**J**'ouvre ma bouche, la referme aussitôt. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ce n'est pas ce que Peeta voulait dire. À sa façon de retomber mollement sur le canapé, je comprends qu'il y a autre chose. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à pouvoir comprendre ce genre de chose rien qu'en le regardant, auparavant. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je le comprends de mieux en mieux. Et soudain, je me dis que je tiens peut-être là ma vengeance. Je m'étais promis de lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait fait, dans le couloir. Peut-être que si je retournais contre lui son jeu malsain…Avalant rapidement ma dernière bouchée de pain, je suis soudain mal à l'aise. Peeta avait l'air bien plus confiant, quand il a agit, la nuit dernière. Qu'a-t-il de plus qui m'empêche d'être aussi confiante et sûre de moi ?

- Mes parents se tenaient la main. Ils se souriaient bêtement, riaient bêtement, se suivaient dans toutes les pièces de la maison, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, et ils…

**J**e décide de reprendre la conversation presque laissée en suspend. Mon ton laisse penser que ce genre de choses me dégoûte au plus haut point. Ce qui n'est pas faux, mais qui n'est pas totalement vrai non plus. Je me rends soudain compte que ma liste des choses à faire étant en couple et assez longue et…gênante. Ne voulant surtout pas laisser Peeta là-dessus, de peur qu'il ne se décide à me suivre partout, je reprends :

- Mais enfin, ce n'était que mes parents. Je suppose que tous les parents n'agissent pas comme ça et…

- Si, ils sont tous comme ça.

Me retournant vers lui, je constate qu'il me sourit, soudain plus calme que tout à l'heure. Sentant qu'il est temps pour moi d'agir un peu, histoire de retourner sa superbe manipulation de l'autre soir contre lui, je me tourne vers lui, et m'approche de sa tête. Il me voit venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah…-je rougis, heureusement, avec la pénombre, Peeta ne doit pas le voir-…euh…ça se voit, non ?

- Pas vraiment.

Je suis maintenant assez proche pour voir le sourire en coin qui orne la bouche de Peeta. Je suis presque certaine qu'il se moque de ma manière d'agir. Soudain, prenant son air de défi, il tourne sa tête vers la mienne. Nous sommes maintenant nez contre nez. Aurais-je envie de me reculer ?

- Tu sais que nous sommes un couple, maintenant ?

- Et il le prend bien. Il murmure, à présent. Son souffle caresse mes joues. J'hoche la tête.

- Et alors ?

J'ai décidé de me mettre à chuchoter, moi aussi. Cela semble produire son petit effet car les yeux de Peeta s'agrandissent un peu plus.

- Et alors…tu sais ce que font les couples ? Tu veux que l'on teste ensemble tout ce que tes parents faisaient ?

**J**e sens mes joues s'empourprer. Je n'ai fait que mentionner quelques trucs que mes parents faisaient ensemble. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ai omis de dire qui sont beaucoup moins innocentes qu'un simple baiser. Peeta sait qu'il a tapé dans le mille lorsque j'aperçois son regard se poser sur l'une de mes joues rouges. Va-t-il recommencer à jouer avec moi ? Ne voulant surtout pas que Peeta se lance dans ce genre de choses, je reprends rapidement :

- Et là, tu joues ?

Consciente que je casse sûrement l'ambiance mais n'en ayant que faire, ma question fuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

**I**l s'approche un peu plus, la tête penchée, sa joue dans la paume de sa main droite, son coude sur le divan. Il hausse les sourcils. Il s'attend à ce que je fuis, peut-être. C'est ce à quoi il s'attendait, la dernière fois, déjà. Peut-être que si j'agis un peu plus que la fois dernière…d'instinct, je m'avance à mon tour. Mon souffle se mêle au sien et je plante mes yeux dans ceux de mon partenaire –et nouveau faux petit ami, je suppose-.

- Aucune idée.

**P**eeta fronce les sourcils, mécontent de voir que je ne recule pas. Je me sens soudain très fière de ne pas avoir fui. Certes, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que l'on s'embrasse, mais je suis ravie de constater que je peux perturber Peeta aussi facilement que lui le peut. Ayant moi-même amorcé le mouvement de rapprochement, je suppose que je peux maintenant attendre patiemment que Peeta décide de reculer. Ce qu'il ne fait nullement, malheureusement –ou heureusement, je n'en sais trop rien-. Mon cœur fait un bon énorme lorsque Peeta change de position : il se lève du canapé, se poste à côté de moi et s'assoit –les talons de ses pieds étant sous ses fesses-. Me mettant dans la même position que lui, je lui fais face. Il me sourit et prend rapidement mon visage entre ses doigts frais, m'obligeant à le regarder en face. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il se lève pour s'enfuir…

- Où est-ce qu'on en était, déjà ?

**I**l chuchote toujours et je comprends qu'il n'a nullement l'intention de s'éloigner de moi. Ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il puisse de nouveau avoir le dessus, comme l'autre soir, je pose mon front sur le sien, fixant ses yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ?

**I**l sourit de plus belle et approche ses lèvres des miennes, doucement, scrutant mes réactions. Je sens bien qu'il me laisse une échappatoire mais je refuse catégoriquement de le laisser me mener à la baguette. Il ferme déjà ses yeux quand je comprends qu'il faut que je ferme les miens aussi. Cherche, Katniss, cherche, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour toi de reprendre le dessus et de lui montrer que tu ne te laisses pas faire. Il suffit de chercher.

* * *

**Je me suis découverte comme étant assez sadique, au niveau de la fin de mes chapitres. J'aime bien quand ça se termine comme ça, sans que vous sachiez ce qu'il va se passer. C'est rigolo ! Plus pour moi que pour vous, on est d'accord. :D**

**Ne soyez pas trop méchant avec moi, je vous promet que je ferais une meilleure fin dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou les loulous ! **

**J'ai failli poster avec du retard, aujourd'hui. *Ouuuuuuuuh !* MAIS ! Je suis là, finalement, alors...ne m'en veuillez pas. **

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, du coup...merci à Rhubarbe, qui m'apporte encore et toujours son aide !**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : On ne peut réellement comprendre la nature humaine que si l'on comprends pourquoi un enfant sur un manège agite sa main à chaque tour et pourquoi ses parents lui répondent à chaque fois.

Soixante. Cinquante-neuf. Cinquante-huit. « Arrête ça, Katniss, soit courageuse et ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre-les ! » Quarante. Trente-neuf. Trente-huit. Trente-sept. « Mais tu vas les ouvrir, ces yeux, bon sang ? » Trente-six. Trente-cinq. Trente-quatre. Trente-trois. « Que tu les ouvres ou pas, c'est fait, de toute façon. On y est. » Vingt-deux. Vingt-et-un. Vingt. « Que tu les ouvres ou pas, tu vas mourir, Katniss. » Dix. Neuf. Huit. « Tu n'es qu'une lâche, vraiment. Ôte-moi d'un doute : est-ce comme cela que je t'ai élevée, Katniss ? Où est passée la petite fille aux nattes qui me courait après dans la forêt alors que je lui hurlais de rentrer à la maison ? » Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

- Elle est morte, papa. Tout comme toi.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et essuie mon front couvert de transpiration. Le soleil frappe mon visage : quelle heure est-il ? Je me retourne et jette un coup d'œil sur mon réveil, posé non loin de là. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander ce que je fais encore dans mon lit qu'on frappe à ma porte et qu'une voix que je connais bien m'annonce qu'il est temps de me lever. Cinna entre dans la pièce, seul. Je m'attendais à le voir accompagné, comme à chaque fois qu'il doit me préparer à un évènement quelconque. Pas cette fois. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet, naturellement. Je m'assois dans mon lit, lui fait un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace, me lève rapidement et, ne laissant pas le temps à mon cerveau de réaliser quel jour nous sommes, je me jette sous la douche. Cinna, se met à me parler de tout et de rien, depuis le derrière de la porte close. Il me raconte qu'une grande fête a été organisée en notre honneur, hier soir, qu'Haymitch et Effie été très déçus de ne pas m'avoir vu au diner –j'en doute un peu- mais qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés plus que de raison.

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que Peeta est resté dans le salon à t'attendre, hier soir. Il a dit qu'il allait patienter, que tu finirais bien par débarquer, toi et ton ventre vide, et qu'il serait là pour t'accueillir. Tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre ?

Je rougis malgré moi. Hier soir…mieux vaut ne pas y penser ! Mieux vaut penser à…à quoi ? A cette journée horrible et aux semaines atroces qui vont suivre ? Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu Cinna, faisant couler l'eau un peu plus fort : tellement que le jet agresse ma peau. Après quelques minutes et m'étant assurée que Cinna avait bel et bien lâché l'affaire des petits pains, je sors de ma douche, m'essuie rapidement et pénètre dans ma chambre. C'est un Cinna pensif que j'y retrouve : le nez collé à la baie vitrée de la pièce, c'est à peine s'il m'entend venir. Je suis pourtant certaine d'être moins discrète qu'à mon arrivée au Capitole : à force de ne plus chasser aussi souvent –voir même pas du tout- qu'avant, j'ai perdu en discrétion et en agilité, je suppose. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir trop perdu non plus : il ne s'agirait pas que je devienne un boulet. Je reporte mon attention sur la tenue posée sur mon lit : simple, banale, classique, elle ne permet aucune supposition sur la nature du climat qui nous attend. Je soupire, fronce les sourcils un instant et commence à enfiler mes sous-vêtements. Même ces derniers ont été pensés pour l'arène. L'armature est assez étrange et différente de celle que j'ai l'habitude de porter : je devine assez vite que cette dernière ne doit pas être dans la même matière qu'habituellement. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'une des tributs femelles auraient envie d'étrangler un des ces congénères avec son soutien-gorge. Alors que je me demande quel genre d'arme un soutien-gorge pourrait faire, Cinna toussote, m'indiquant qu'il est temps pour moi d'accélérer la cadence si je ne veux pas embarquer en retard.

M'exécutant, je m'habille donc rapidement et c'est à peine trente secondes plus tard que nous sommes dans le couloir. Cinna est toujours étrangement mutique. Lui qui s'évertuait à me faire parler, plus tôt, semble s'être complètement refermé sur lui-même. Ne voulant pas risquer de le froisser ou de le brusquer ou que sais-je d'autre, je n'ose parler. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire, de toute façon ? Nous montons un escalier : ce même escalier que Peeta et moi avions emprunté, quelques jours plus tôt, pour aller discuter tranquillement sur le toit. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des semaines que cette discussion a eu lieu. Je me trouve soudain bien sotte de n'avoir su profiter des derniers moments de tranquillité que nous avions. Au lieu de ça, j'ai passé la soirée d'hier à jouer. Je crois que je jouais. Un jeu dangereux semble s'être immiscé entre mon partenaire et moi : c'est à celui qui perturbera le plus l'autre. Un hovercraft se matérialise dans le ciel clair, me sortant de mes pensées. Cinna m'indique que je dois grimper sur l'échelle qui se présente à moi : je place donc une main et un premier pied sur l'échelle avant d'être paralysée sur cette dernière. Il semble qu'un courant électrique ai été mis en place pour empêcher les tributs de lâcher l'échelle un peu trop tôt. Un moyen de mourir comme un autre, ma foi. Mais qui vaut sûrement mieux que de mourir empalée sur une lance. Mes mains deviennent moites alors qu'un Pacificateur nous conduit, Cinna et moi, dans notre compartiment, d'où nous ferons le voyage jusqu'à l'arène. J'ai l'impression que l'hovercraft ne bouge pas, pourtant et me demande si nous sommes vraiment en plein vol. Peut-être que l'hovercraft s'est déjà posé. Peut-être que l'arène a été disposée dans des sous-sols, recréant à la perfection un paysage naturelle. Une odeur de nourriture envahit mes narines : mon estomac fait un bond et pendant quelques secondes, je me demande s'il est heureux de pouvoir se remplir ou plutôt dégoûté. La deuxième proposition s'avère être juste et c'est avec empressement que je demande à Cinna où se trouvent les toilettes : constatant que ma mine est effrayante, il m'indique la direction à suivre avec rapidité.

En bon samaritain, il me suit quelques pas plus loin, vers nos toilettes personnels et me tient patiemment les cheveux pendant que je rends tout ce que mon pauvre estomac vide est en état de redonner. L'acidité de la bile me brûle la gorge. Après plusieurs secousses, mon estomac se calme enfin, me laissant un peu de répit.

- Tu vas mieux ?

M'écroulant sur le carrelage frais, haletante, j'hoche la tête faiblement : je dois très vite me reprendre. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de paniquer. Je décide donc de me relever rapidement, ne me laissant pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et entreprends de me nettoyer le visage et de rincer ma bouche. Je me dirige ensuite à grand pas dans la cabine principale. Cinna, un peu perturbé, m'y suit.

- Assieds-toi, Katniss, il faut que tu manges un peu.

- Inutile, ça ressortirait tout de suite.

- Essaies, au moins.

Le ton qu'emploi Cinna m'étonne mais ne me laisse guère le choix : je me retourne vers lui, arrêtant de faire les cents pas et soupire. Voilà que j'inquiète mon styliste, à présent. Je rassemble toute mes forces pour m'asseoir sur le canapé confortable et tenter de profiter de ces derniers moments de calme et de paix. J'attrape un petit pain aux fruits et commence à l'émietter avec prudence, prête à courir aux toilettes au moindre mouvement stomacal anormal. À ma grande surprise, la présence de Cinna à mes côtés me détend assez pour que j'arrive à manger le petit pain en entier. Je m'autorise même à boire un chocolat chaud pendant que mon styliste passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, entreprenant de les coiffer. Une fois ma tresse en place, Cinna s'assoit à côté de moi et m'observe d'un air étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es étrange, depuis ce matin. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Alors que tu t'apprêtes à entrer dans une arène pour y combattre au prix de ta vie ?

Son ton se fait tranchant, je ne m'y attendais pas. Décidant de ne pas me montrer trop blessée par cette remarque plus que véridique, je fais une drôle de moue pour toute réponse. Cinna se lève et se poste devant le hublot clos : les Juges ne sont pas disposés à nous laisser apercevoir notre dernier lieu de vie, il semblerait. Croisant les bras, son regard inquiet fait la navette entre mon visage et le volet en métal noire du hublot. Je fronce les sourcils : est-ce réellement le moment de me faire des cachotteries ? Car c'est bien l'impression que j'ai : Cinna ne paraît vraiment pas tranquille. Quelque part, je me dis que ce doit être parce qu'il voit partir sa première tribut : c'est sa première année en tant que styliste, peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur de me voir entrer dans une arène. Mais est-ce vraiment cela ? N'y a-t-il rien d'autre ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais car un Pacificateur entre dans la pièce sans le moindre préavis.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

Cinna me regarde quelques secondes et me fait signe : il est temps pour moi de mourir, en quelque sorte. C'est un peu comme si ce Pacificateur était venu annoncer ma propre mort. Certes, je suis consciente de n'être pas encore vraiment morte : mon cœur bat bien trop vite pour quelqu'un de supposé mort. Mais je ne devrais pas tarder à l'être, selon mes calculs. Et selon mon plan. Je soupire, me lève et suit le Pacificateur et mon styliste dans un nouveau couloir. Ce dernier se penche vers moi et m'explique qu'il va devoir me laisser mais qu'il me retrouvera rapidement. Je suis quelque peu paniquée d'apprendre que je vais me retrouver seule. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, cependant, car je me retrouve bientôt entourée de tous les autres tributs : ces derniers font la queue devant une dame habillée de blanc qui tient une seringue dans sa main. Un médicament ? Non, je doute que les Juges prennent la peine de nous vacciner contre quelques maladies. Je cogite en attendant mon tour : cela vaut mieux que de penser à ce qui m'attend une fois que je serais sortie de ma chambre de lancement. Je ne remarque même pas Peeta, qui vient d'arriver derrière moi :

- Tout va bien ?

Sa voix douce et chaude coupe le flot de mes pensées et je tourne légèrement ma tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard du coin de l'œil : il est habillé de la même manière que moi, comme tous les autres tributs, en fait. Il ne semble pas avoir eu le temps ni même l'envie de se coiffer, ce matin : ces cheveux sont en bataille, mais je dois bien reconnaître que cela lui va plutôt bien. Un flash de la soirée de la veille me revient en mémoire et je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

- Aussi bien que l'on peut aller quand on sait que l'on va mourir.

Je me suis voulu sarcastique, mais Peeta n'en a que faire : je l'aperçois me sourire et hausser les épaules.

- Tu m'étonnes. C'est pas la forme chez moi non plus.

- Je vois ça.

Je fais un mouvement de tête en direction de ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et baisse rapidement les yeux, devant m'avancer vers la dame et ne tenant pas à trébucher sur l'énorme câble qui court sur le sol.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

J'hausse les épaules pour toute réponse : il avait la même coiffure, hier soir, en y repensant. Je dois dire que je me suis plutôt pas mal débrouiller, tout de même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se recule. Mais il l'a fait, non sans m'avoir observée durant de longues minutes : son front contre le mien, ses mains chaudes posées sur mes joues brûlantes, son souffle caressant ma peau, ses cheveux chatouillant mon front. Comme pour se justifier, il m'a dit qu'il préférait que l'on garde le jeu de couple pour le public, que ce n'était pas la peine de nous entraîner et que cela n'en paraîtrait que plus réaliste ? J'ai été déçue, étrangement : lui qui n'avait pas eu de problème à tenter de m'embrasser dans le couloir de nos chambres, pourquoi hésite-t-il, maintenant ? Alors que nous sommes censés être ensemble ? Suis-je la seule à trouver cette situation étrange ? Je suis étonnée de constater que ce moment est toujours aussi clair dans mon esprit. Je me demande si j'arriverai à m'en défaire. Peut-être pas.-

- Ton bras.

La femme tend déjà sa main, attrapant mon bras sans ménagement. Elle s'apprête à y enfoncer sa seringue quand une collègue arrive.

- Non, Ruba. Ce n'est pas celle-là, pour elle. Et tu feras attention, c'est la même pour son partenaire !

La collègue attrape la seringue de la dame en blanc et lui en redonne une autre, repartant déjà. Je sens mes sourcils s'arquer. Comment ça, pour elle ? Ferait-on une quelconque exception pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire, par « celle-là » ? Et Peeta, on doit lui injecter le même produit que moi…De mauvaise grâce, je laisse la femme m'enfoncer son aiguille dans le bras : j'aperçois un petit bout de plastique - ?- passer dans l'aiguille et aller se perdre dans mon avant-bras. Un mouchard ? C'est pour éviter de nous perdre dans l'arène, je suppose. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un de nous disparaisse sans laisser de trace. Je devine rapidement que j'ai vu juste quand un son retentit et qu'une lumière sous le chiffre douze s'allume, sur un panneau non loin de là. La dame hoche la tête et me fait signe de partir. Je tourne la tête à gauche, à droite, n'osant bouger : où est Cinna ? Il était là, quand je suis arrivée. Est-il déjà parti ? Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, ni même eu l'occasion de lui demander la raison de son soudain mutisme. C'est donc vers Peeta que je me tourne : il me fait un franc sourire qui me rassure. Au moins, nous serons deux, dans cet enfer qui nous attend. C'est sûrement égoïste de penser une telle chose, mais je préfère être avec lui, dans cette arène qu'être seule. J'en suis étonnée : je me suis toujours cru plutôt solitaire, depuis la mort de mes parents. Je suppose qu'un peu de contact avec mes pairs ne peut pas me faire de mal, peut-être suis-je en train de m'ouvrir aux autres : chose que je croyais impossible, jusqu'alors. J'étais très bien, seule chez moi, dans ma forêt, à l'école… Katniss la chasseuse qui s'ouvre aux autres alors qu'elle va mourir : quelle ironie. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le moment de se ramollir : je vais entrer dans une arène, trouver un arc, faire de mon mieux pour assurer les arrières de Peeta et mourir tranquillement. Le plus tranquillement possible. Je ne dois surtout pas oublier pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi j'ai décidé d'agir de la sorte. Et pourquoi je suis plus décidée que jamais à sauver les fesses de mon partenaire. Jusqu'à hier soir, pour tout dire, je n'étais pas certaine que mon choix était le bon : devais-je vraiment me sacrifier pour lui ? Etais-je vraiment certaine que je ne craquerais pas au dernier moment ? Que l'envie de vivre ne reprendrait pas le dessus ? Et puis, quand Peeta a posé ses mains sur mon visage, j'ai soudain était certaine que je faisais le bon choix. Cet homme est bien trop doux pour supporter que je meure pour lui, trop courageux pour accepter mon aide et trop gentil pour me laisser mourir seule. Il mérite sûrement plus que moi de rentrer dans notre district : il y a un avenir tout tracé alors que le mien est très vague. Il rentrera en héros, deviendra encore plus riche qu'il ne l'est, se mariera, aura sûrement des enfants et il craindra pour leur vie. Comme tout homme normal et sensé le craindrait. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur quand j'entre dans la pièce d'où je vais partir pour l'arène : je vais manquer beaucoup de choses, en quittant cette terre aussi vite. Je ne me marierai jamais, n'aurait jamais d'enfants –ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu d'en avoir, de toute façon- et ne craindrait jamais pour leur vie. Comment mettre au monde un enfant dans une société comme la nôtre ? C'est mieux comme ça : en mourant dans les semaines à venir, je m'évite nombre de peines. Nombres de joies, aussi, j'en suis consciente. Mais en arrivant au Capitole, je pensais que rien ne serait pire que de mourir dans cette arène sous les coups d'un autre. Je pense maintenant que rien n'est pire que de voir mourir un ami sous les coups d'un autre. Car je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que Peeta est devenu mon ami : nous avons vécu ensemble pendant une semaine et nous entrons ensemble dans ce qui semble être l'enfer sur Terre. Ce genre de choses rapprochent les gens, il me semble. J'espère ne pas me tromper sur son compte.

Un Pacificateur se tient devant moi, me faisant déjà signe de m'avancer vers la sortie. Je remarque que l'hovercraft s'est posé –quoi que je ne sente pas vraiment la différence avec lorsqu'il était supposé être en vol- et qu'une sorte de couloir relie la sortie de l'hovercraft et un autre bâtiment –à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose-. De cette façon, il est impossible pour nous, futurs proies d'un jeu sanglant, d'observer les alentours. Le silence est oppressant et rapidement, le couinement des chaussures de l'homme sur le lino m'agace au plus haut point. Mon accompagnateur m'ouvre une porte dans un couloir qui en comporte des dizaines et j'entre, seule. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas que la porte claque déjà dans mon dos. Mon styliste se tient face à moi, mi-contrit, mi-heureux de me voir. Cinna s'avance rapidement vers moi et me prend les mains, me tirant vers lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il m'enlace. Surprise, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes bras ballants et les laisse donc le long de mon corps, pendant que mon styliste me serre contre lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se met à faire des ronds dans mon dos avec ses mains que je comprends que je suis en train de pleurer. Je n'avais pas senti les larmes traitresses rouler sur mes joues fraîches. J'hoquète, aspirant bien peu d'air. Je sens le corps de Cinna s'agiter contre le mien, mais il ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Peut-être s'en moque-t-il, simplement. Je commence à paniquer sérieusement. Cinna s'éloigne de moi, plante ses yeux dans les miens et essuie les traces laissés par mes larmes qui ne coulent plus.

- Tu es courageuse, Katniss. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Je me rends soudain compte que Cinna ne doit pas être au courant de mon plan.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas prévu de rentrer chez toi. –Je le regarde d'un air étrange : il est au courant ? Qui lui en a parlé ? A-t-il deviné seul ? Je ne le saurais sûrement jamais. - Je crois que je peux comprendre. Et je crois que tout le monde comprendra si tu changes d'avis. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, Katniss, -il m'attrape par les épaules- tu vas entrer dans cette arène pour combattre.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu t'imagines que tu entres dans cette arène pour y mourir, Katniss. Tu n'as pas le bon état d'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois penser.

Il a raison. Depuis le début de ces Jeux, je n'ai de cesse de me dire que je vais dans cette arène pour mourir. Mais le principe n'est pas de mourir, le principe est de combattre pour revenir en vie. Même si je ne peux pas revenir en vie, je peux tout de même combattre. Combattre et sauver une vie. Voilà sûrement l'une des meilleures choses que je vais accomplir. Je vais sauver une vie. Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais sauver une vie. Je relève ma tête, inspire en hoquetant malgré moi et hoche la tête, quelque peu revigorée. Cinna va me manquer, je crois. Il me lâche quelques instants pour attraper un objet, dans sa poche. Il en sort ma broche je l'avais complètement oubliée, avec tout ça. Il me fait un clin d'œil et l'accroche à l'intérieur de ma veste.

- Les Juges ont été un peu tatillons, j'ai bien cru qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais. Mais finalement…

Sa phrase est engloutie par une voix féminine qui m'annonce que le lancement se fera dans trente secondes. Encore trente secondes de paix. Trente secondes de vie, de normalité –si cette situation peut l'être-, de calme. Cinna se fait soudain plus pressant, alors qu'il me pousse vers une plateforme :

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Katniss. Je crois en toi. Tu penses bien que si je pouvais parier, il y a longtemps que j'y aurai laissé ma maison.

Je souris quelque peu : je ne doute pas un seul instant, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait vraiment fait.

- Mais le Capitole ne veut pas que je m'enrichisse, alors…quoiqu'il en soit…

- Dix secondes.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas devoir te battre, Katniss ! N'abandonne pas tant que tu n'es pas certaine que Peeta a sa chance. Il est plus doué que ce que tu penses. Crois en lui, fais lui confiance.

- Trois secondes.

- Et….si j'étais toi, je ne m'éloignerais pas de lui de plus de 5 mètres. Ce n'est pas qu'une façon de parler, Katniss. Ne t'éloigne pas de lui !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'interroger Cinna sur ses paroles qu'un tube en verre descend du plafond et m'entoure. Plaçant mes mains sur le verre froid, je sens que la panique qui m'avait presque quittée revient au pas de course. Cinna tapote son menton, je l'entends d'ici : lève la tête, regarde droit devant toi, sois déterminée et bats-toi. J'hoche la tête alors que la plateforme s'élève. Je recule précipitamment mes mains de la paroi et me place au centre de la plaque en métal. Je lève la tête, et patiente. La durée me paraît longue mais après quelques minutes –ou secondes- une lumière m'aveugle, un vent chaud caresse mon visage et une odeur de pin envahit mes narines. Je souris malgré moi : une forêt. Les Juges ont choisi une forêt. On ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Mes yeux s'habituent rapidement à la clarté du jour et j'observe les alentours : devant moi, la Corne d'Abondance, brillante au soleil. Un peu plus loin derrière elle, une immense forêt. À mes côtés, un tribut mâle et un tribut femelle : je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux, mais au vu de la mine qu'ils arborent, je crois pouvoir les ignorer. Je cherche rapidement Peeta du regard et le trouve assez facilement : un tribut nous sépare. Il a le regard fixé sur la Corne : y aurait-il vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? Je prie pour qu'il n'ai pas dans l'idée de se lancer vers elle, Haymitch nous le déconseillerait. Le bain de sang habituel va y avoir lieu et mieux vaut que nous soyons déjà loin, lui et moi, quand il commencera. J'inspire profondément l'odeur familière de la sève des pins alors que le décompte se poursuit. Je repense soudain à mon rêve et me rends compte que j'ai été absurde de croire que mon père pouvait me dire des choses pareilles. Jamais il ne me verrait déjà morte : il croirait en mes chances, il resterait positif, il me pousserait à faire confiance à mes instincts. J'ai toujours les yeux posés sur Peeta quand ce dernier se rend enfin compte de ma présence non loin de lui. Il est très sérieux, il arbore une mine que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Alors que je crois qu'il ne compte pas communiquer avec moi, il fait un signe de tête vers la forêt, un de ces sourcils arqués : « la forêt, ça te tente, comme solution de repli ? ». J'hoche la tête et suis ravie de constater que Peeta ne comptait pas partir sans moi : il compte adopter notre stratégie, celle de faire croire à tout Panem que nous sommes amoureux. Et quand j'y pense…je pourrais y croire, moi aussi.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, celui-là ! **

**On va bientôt arriver dans l'arène, ça va devenir un peu chaud à écrire et à imaginer, je pense donc que je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à écrire. Faut ce qu'il faut !**

**En espèrant pouvoir publier la suite le plus tôt possible. **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Dieu, je suis en retard ! C'est la première fois, je vous jure ! Par contre, je ne jure pas que ce sera la dernière. ;p**

**Je fais des efforts pour vous sortir un chapitre digne de ce nom, alors ça prend un peu de temps. Je remercie au passage mes gentils revieweurs et revieweuses : Linou2701, Laulsbm, Double Magnet, Supergirl971...**

**Surtout qu'il faut que ma super bêta-readeuse -que je ne remercierai jamais assez- et moi, on corrige toutes mes fautes -parce que oui, il y en a !- et répétitions.**

**Bref, je vous laisse apprécier -ou pas- ce treizième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le rassurant de l'équilibre, c'est que rien ne bouge. Le vrai de l'équilibre, c'est qu'il suffit d'un souffle pour tout faire bouger.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Bienvenue dans la 74e édition des Hunger Games ! Vous vous êtes entraînés pendant une longue semaine, dans l'espoir de vous en sortir vivant. Dans vingt secondes, vous serez libres de courir, de vous battre, de mourir, de survivre, de tuer, de fuir. En espérant que vous surviviez le plus longtemps possible, que le spectacle commence ! Soyez digne du Capitole, offrez-nous la plus belle édition des Jeux !

Je me retiens de rire, là, plantée sur ma plateforme. Comment peut-il dire ça ? Comment ose-t-il ? Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Qu'il vienne, dans cette arène, qu'il y vienne, que je lui montre à quel point je suis digne du Capitole ! Je serre les poings et inspire fortement l'odeur de la forêt proche : bien que je sois dans une situation désespérée, je suis quelque peu réconfortée de savoir qu'à chaque instant, cette forêt représentera sûrement ma meilleure chance de survie. Elle me fait penser à celle de mon district. La voix féminine robotique m'annonce qu'il nous reste vingt secondes vingt secondes à vivre, pour certains, vingt secondes pendant lesquelles des décisions seront prises, peut-être. La fuite ou le combat ? La vie ou la mort ? Faut-il faire confiance à son instinct qui nous dicte de fuir, de courir loin de cette endroit maudit ?

Je sais déjà que je vais choisir de fuir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, il me semble, je dois rester en vie. Cette affirmation perd un peu de sa puissance quand, mes yeux vagabondant de ça, de là, j'aperçois l'arc qui scintille en haut d'un monticule de caisses et de boîtes noires. A cet instant, il semble qu'une partie de mon cerveau jusqu'à présent enfouie s'éveille soudainement. Il me le faut ! Absolument ! Je pourrais facilement survivre, avec ça. Et tuer à distance. Personne ne pourrait nous approcher, si j'arrivais à mettre la main sur mon arme de prédilection. Je fronce les sourcils et sent mes ongles entamer avec facilité ma peau : je suis tiraillée. Devrais-je ? Ou ne devrais-je pas ? Après tout, je me moque pas mal d'être blessée, tant que je survis. Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait de pouvoir mourir. Ce qui est plutôt paradoxal, dans cet enfer géant. Et de laisser mon partenaire seul, par la même occasion. Je sais qu'avec mes capacités, je pourrais l'atteindre en premier : je suis une bonne coureuse, j'ai toujours fait d'excellents scores, à l'école, bien que certaines filles arrivent tout de même avant moi. Mais je ne suis pas en train de sprinter pour atteindre la ligne d'arrivée miteuse de mon école, non, je vais devoir sprinter pour attraper une arme et m'enfuir, le tout en évitant les colosses qui me feront face, en restant en vie, saine et sauve. Si possible. Je trépigne sur mon emplacement, tout en veillant à ne pas en descendre : je sais que des mines sont placées autour de nous et qu'elles exploseront dès lors que l'un de nous mettra le pied hors de sa plateforme avant le délai imparti. Délai qui est de…-j'observe les chiffres d'or de l'énorme compte à rebours affiché sur la Corne d'Abondance- dix secondes, maintenant. C'est décidé, je vais l'avoir cet arc. Il ne peut en être autrement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe entre les mains de Glimmer. Cette pimbêche serait bien capable de se tuer toute seule, rien qu'en bandant son –mon- arc. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'attraper en premier : je suis agile, rapide et vive. Rien…mis à part les Carrières, peut-être. En effet, il me semble évident que le petit gringalet du district six présent à mes côtés ne représente pas une réelle menace pour moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, aux vues du score que j'ai obtenu lors du passage face aux Juges, je me suis sans aucun doute retrouvée en première position sur la liste des personnes à abattre. Mais j'ai vu les Carrières courir, lors des entraînements et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas aussi agiles que moi, ni aussi légers. Certes, j'ai pris du poids, depuis mon arrivée au Capitole –et tant mieux, si l'on pense à ce que je vais vivre ces prochaines semaines- mais je ne pèse tout de même pas autant que les autres tributs. Il est donc clair que je dois me méfier d'eux, surtout depuis que j'ai remarqué Cato, à 5 tributs de moi, me fixant avec des yeux digne d'un chien enragé. Alors que je me demande comment il compte me tuer, s'il venait à me tomber dessus, une petite voix jusqu'à présent reléguée au second plan se fait entendre : et Peeta ? Tu te souviens de votre accord tacite ? La fuite dans la forêt, voilà ce qui était convenu. Pas que tu te jettes tête baissée vers ton arme de prédilection. Que faire, que faire ? Je risque de perdre Peeta, si je me jette sur l'arc. Mais je risque de perdre l'arc, si je me jette sur Peeta. Lequel est le plus important ? L'arc ou Peeta ?

Un gong retentit soudain, me sortant de mes pensées. Ni une, ni deux, je saute de ma plateforme et fonce droit vers l'arc. Ma survie –et celle de Peeta- est assurée, avec cette arme, pas question de laisser passer cette occasion. Tout en courant, je jette un coup d'œil discret à mon partenaire : ce dernier semble quelque peu désarçonné de me voir partir dans cette direction. Lui qui s'était élancé dans la direction opposée à la mienne s'est arrêté pour me regarder courir : il cherche du regard ce que je peux bien aller faire de ce côté de la plaine. Evidemment, il comprend bien vite que j'ai aperçu l'arc, non loin de ma position. Priant pour qu'il ne mette pas sa vie en danger inutilement –un peu comme moi, en ce moment-, je me concentre sur mes pas. Alors que je repère un tribut du Huit hésitant à s'emparer d'un petit sac à dos, ce dernier m'apercevant fait immédiatement demi-tour et prends ses jambes à son cou. Bah, tant mieux, si les tributs me fuient. Heureusement pour moi, je suis dans un de mes bons jours et même si je n'ai pas couru depuis ce qui me semble être des lustres, je m'en tire plutôt bien, arrivant même avec quelques secondes d'avance face à la montagne de valises noires. Ne prenant pas le temps de souffler ou de réfléchir, j'entame l'ascension jusqu'à l'arc. Alors que je tends le bras vers l'arme, je sens quelque chose de plutôt dérangeant, dans mon avant-bras : ce dernier me fait un mal de chien, tellement qu'il m'arrache un cri et que je recule vivement mon bras de l'arc, croyant que c'est ce dernier qui me fait mal : cela fait longtemps qu'il est au soleil, peut-être est-ce la chaleur qu'il a emmagasiné qui me brûle. Je remarque qu'une fois ma main loin de l'arc, la brûlure atroce de mon avant-bras s'apaise quelque peu. Elle ne disparaît pas pour autant. Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer plus en détail mon bras, cependant, car je sens que quelque chose me tire en arrière : quelqu'un s'est accroché à mon pied -ou plutôt à ma cheville-, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, cherchant à me faire redescendre du monticule. Secouant la tête, remuant mes neurones, j'agis de la manière la plus simple qui soit : j'agite mon pied dans l'espoir que mon assaillant le lâche et m'accroche à la caisse me soutenant. Mon agresseur n'en fait rien, cependant, et m'agrippant du mieux que je peux aux valises proches de moi, je me vois donc obligée de me tourner vers lui. Assise sur une des caisses, je peux maintenant identifier mon agresseur, qui n'est autre que le garçon du district Un, Marvel. Un sourire horrible étire ses lèvres alors qu'il tourne sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un, tentant de se faire entendre parmi les cris de douleur et les bruits d'armes qui résonnent autour de nous. Une parole parmi le flot de phrases qu'il déblatère parvient tout de même à mes oreilles :

- Tant pis pour Cato ! Je vais te tuer moi-même !

J'ouvre de grands yeux et recule instinctivement, choquée moins par ses paroles que par le spectacle qui m'entoure : mes yeux naviguent d'un Carrière à l'autre. Ces derniers se jettent sur le moindre tribut qui passe sous leurs yeux. Cato égorge à tour de bras alors que Clove fouille dans un sac en toile, à la recherche d'autres couteaux, je suppose, bien qu'elle en ai déjà une dizaine accrochés à sa ceinture. Alors que mon instinct me suggère ardemment de remuer mes fesses, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'un Carrière en train de tordre le cou d'une pauvre tribut : le premier la maintient au sol, réussissant facilement à la mettre à genou. La malheureuse tente tant bien que mal de s'échapper de son emprise, s'agitant à gauche, à droite, lui griffant la peau, mais le tribut lui écrase le mollet avec tant de force que j'entends craquer son tibia d'ici. La fille hurle, tentant d'arracher les mains que son agresseur porte maintenant à ses joues. Je sais qu'il a l'intention de lui briser la nuque : c'est souvent ce que je fais, avec les lapins que j'attrape dans mes collets, lorsqu'ils sont encore vivants. C'est un moyen rapide et net d'en finir. La jeune femme crie toujours, le suppliant de la laisser tranquille, répétant qu'elle ne représente rien, pour lui, qu'elle ne sera jamais une menace. Qu'elle en ai conscience ne me frappe guère. Mais le Carrière semble complètement excité par la vue du sang qui l'entoure : il ressert sa prise, inspire et….lui brise le cou d'un geste vif et rapide. Le craquement sinistre me fait frissonner et une envie de vomir me prends les tripes : jamais encore je n'avais vu ma technique pour tuer les lapins appliquée à un être humain. La malheureuse –que je ne reconnais pas- s'écroule, raide morte, le nez dans la poussière. Elle n'aura même pas eu le temps d'attraper un sac. A peine sa besogne accomplie, le Carrière essuie soigneusement ses mains sur sa veste –comme si la peau de la tribut l'avait sali - et repart à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Le tout n'aura duré que trois secondes. C'est en le regardant partir que j'aperçois la fille du Un, Glimmer, qui se dirige droit vers nous, le regard fou. J'essaie de repérer Peeta, dans ce chaos : je le trouve rapidement et m'efforce de ne pas prendre un air horrifié lorsque je le vois se diriger vers moi. Mais que fait-il ? Est-il fou ? Qu'il fuit, bon sang ! Il ne va tout de même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors que je m'efforce de nous sauver la vie ? J'ai presque envie de lui crier qu'il n'est qu'un idiot et qu'il ferait mieux de partir, avant que je ne mette la main sur cet arc et sur les flèches qui vont avec et que je ne teste sur lui l'impact de ces dernières. Je ne remarque pas que la douleur dans mon bras a presque disparu. Pendant mon instant de réflexion et de panique légère, Marvel continue de tirer sur ma jambe, alors que j'enfonce mes ongles dans les caisses qui me servent d'assise. Glimmer se met à crier sur Marvel, qui, étonné, se tourne vers elle, relâchant son attention durant une demi-seconde. C'est le moment que je choisi pour lui envoyer mon pied libre dans le torse : sous le choc, Marvel s'agrippe un peu plus fort à mon mollet, refusant de tomber en arrière. Moi qui pensais que je m'en débarrasserai facilement, de celui-là…Relevant la tête vers Glimmer, m'assurant qu'elle est encore assez loin, je remarque que Peeta s'approche encore dangereusement. Certes, il évite facilement les Carrières : ces derniers étant trop occupés à briser quelques os. Je jure intérieurement et décide de frapper une deuxième fois Marvel : mon talon s'abat sur son bras qui craque légèrement et se plie sous l'impact. Le tribut du Un hurle, alors que sa partenaire, alertée par ses cris et l'agitation dont je fais preuve, accélère le pas, une main sur son couteau. Peeta, qui a les yeux rivés sur moi, en fait de même. À peine Marvel m'a-t-il libérée de son emprise, que je me jette sur l'arc et son carquois, descends –tombe, plutôt- de l'autre côté du tas de valises et des caisses et cours en direction de la forêt proche. Si Peeta veut vraiment me suivre, qu'il vienne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'attendre en restant aussi proche de la Corne d'Abondance. Pas après ce que vient de me crier Marvel. Ma tête est mise à prix, j'en suis maintenant persuadée. Trébuchant sur une racine qui a échappée à ma vision, je manque de m'étaler : comble du hasard, mon manque d'attention m'a permis d'éviter le couteau de Glimmer qui se serait planté dans mon épaule gauche si j'avais fait plus attention à là où je mettais les pieds. Elle hurle de rage.

Bien que concentrée sur le chemin à suivre –s'il y en a vraiment un-, je remarque aisément que l'on me suit. Au vue du son produit, on pourrait croire que la personne en question fait exprès d'être aussi bruyante. Sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit de Peeta, mais n'étant pas réellement en confiance, j'arme mon arc, me cache derrière un arbre et attends, le souffle court. À peine trois secondes plus tard, j'entends les bruits de pas se rapprocher très nettement. J'espère vraiment qu'il s'agit de Peeta. Lorsque j'estime que la distance entre mon assaillant - ?- et moi est assez réduite, je sors de ma cachette et bande mon arc en direction de ma victime.

- Eh ! Doucement !

C'est bel et bien un Peeta très pâle qui se tient face à moi, les bras levés en signe de paix. Je lui jette un regard mauvais avant de baisser mon bras et de ranger ma flèche dans son carquois, avec les onze autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, de venir vers moi, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? Non, parce que si c'est ça, je peux t'aider !

M'apprêtant à continuer de le houspiller, je croise le regard de Peeta et comprends mon erreur : nous sommes censés être un couple. Et il me semble qu'une jeune fille amoureuse serait heureuse de voir son compagnon en un seul morceau dans de telles conditions. Priant pour que les spectateurs prennent mon excès de colère pour de la panique, je mords ma lèvre inférieure et baisse les yeux vers le sol couvert de feuilles chatoyantes. Cependant, mon regard rencontre auparavant la traînée de sang qui barre le torse de mon partenaire. Paniquant, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et reprends :

- Ah, mais je vois que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de t'aider, Monsieur est déjà blessé ! Tu es un grand malade, toi, alors ! Non, mais ça, il fallait s'y attendre ! Quand on se jette dans la gueule des Carrières comme un imbécile, il y a forcément des consé…

Tout en parlant, je me suis approchée de lui à grand pas, et ai entrepris de palper son torse, à la recherche de la blessure en question. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'il me repousse loin de lui, ne voulant en aucun cas que je le vois blessé. C'est ce que j'aurai fait, il me semble. Mais il n'en fait rien et je continue donc mon inspection tactile de son torse. Je suis tellement proche de mon partenaire que je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon front en sueur. Alors que je m'apprête à continuer mon sermon, Peeta pose ses mains sur les miennes, encore en quête de la source du sang. Je m'interromps et lève les yeux vers lui, :

- Je ne suis pas blessé. Je me suis pris ça en passant un peu trop près d'un tribut en train d'en égorger un autre. –Mon partenaire grimace, la scène lui revenant visiblement en mémoire- Ce n'est pas mon sang. Tout va bien. Je suis encore en vie, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

J'hoche la tête. Je me sens rougir et résiste encore à l'envie de retirer mes mains des siennes. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne n'est pas si désagréable, mais je n'ai décidément pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Sachant qu'en plus nous sommes filmés…un certain mal être m'envahit. Ce que ne semble pas remarquer mon partenaire, qui plante son regard dans le mien et me sourit doucement. Je lui rends son sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il n'empêche que tu m'as fait peur. Ne refais jamais ça.

Je suis sincère. J'ai réellement eu peur, lorsque je l'ai vu s'avancer vers moi. Décidant tout de même que ce n'est guère le moment de roucouler, j'enlève doucement mes mains de son torse et lui annonce que nous ferions mieux de nous éloigner de la Corne. Nous nous remettons donc en route, alors qu'il me raconte que le bain de sang n'est pas encore terminé et que je lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas attendue à la lisière de la forêt, à l'abri du danger.

- Alors parce que tu te mets en danger inutilement –je lui lance un regard mauvais-, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de même ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- C'est ce que tu sous-entends.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne répondant pas, préférant éviter que nous nous disputions à ce sujet durant des heures. Cela risquerait de lasser Panem : car je suis certaine que nous sommes filmés, en ce moment. Tout comme je suis certaine que le bain de sang l'est.

- Plus sérieusement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

C'est ce que Peeta m'annonce, alors que je lui enlève le sac à dos qu'il a réussi à attraper dans la fuite. Cela doit bien faire deux heures que nous marchons en silence dans cette forêt qui commence à me faire frissonner : les arbres se ressemblent tous, il n'y a pas une once de vent, le soleil tape horriblement fort, bien que nous soyons à l'abri de ses rayons, je n'ai toujours pas vu un seul lapin ni même le moindre signe de vie et l'eau ne coule pas en abondance. M'asseyant au sol –jugeant inutile le fait de gripper dans un arbre pour le moment-, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun tribut ne se trouve dans les parages, je le regarde d'un air étrange, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, vidant son sac. Alors que je passe en revue nos réserves –un bon pain entier, une gourde vide, un flacon d'iode, des lamelles de bœuf séchées, une corde, un sac de couchage et quelques biscuits- et me retient de ne pas me jeter sur la nourriture, il reprend :

- C'est comme si…comme s'il fallait que je vienne vers toi. –Il marque une pause, pas certaine que je comprenne ce qu'il veut dire- Je voulais t'attendre dans un fourré, non loin de la lisière, mais je n'ai pas réussi à y aller. Mon cerveau disait une chose, mes pieds faisaient tout autrement. Crois-moi, je t'aurai bien abandonné, seule et avec un Marvel complètement fou. –Peeta me fait un clin d'œil alors que je m'apprête à lui donner un coup avec mon arc-. Non, mais plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas compris. Il est clair que mon jugement devait être un peu altéré, pour me jeter comme ça vers toi. En plus, ce foutu pisteur me faisait un mal de chien. –Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander de plus amples précisions, il reprend- Il faut croire qu'il y est pour quelque chose puisque lorsque je me suis approché de toi, la douleur a commencé à disparaître. Etrange.

Il passe un doigt sur son pisteur : il dit vrai car je remarque une petite boursouflure rouge, au niveau de ce dernier. D'instinct, j'observe le mien également. Et remarque la même bosse que la sienne. Je fronce les sourcils : c'est vrai que mon pisteur m'a fait mal, à moi aussi, lorsque je me suis approchée de l'arc. Mais la douleur s'étant vite calmée, je n'y ai pas fait attention plus que de raison. D'où peut bien venir cette douleur ? Serais-ce le pisteur qui serait mal positionné ? J'en doute, après tant d'années à placer des mouchards dans le bras de tributs, la femme en blanc n'a pas pu se tromper. De plus, ce serait une énorme coïncidence que Peeta et moi soyons les deux seuls à disposer d'un pisteur mal placé. Une théorie naît rapidement en moi, mais je décide de la faire taire : Peeta et moi en parlerons plus tard. Si plus tard il y a. Tout Panem n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je pense de la situation. Quoiqu'avec l'arc en main, je me sens beaucoup plus confiante : certes, j'en connais un qui a dû s'arracher les cheveux en me voyant courir comme une dératée vers l'arme, mais je suis toujours vivante. Saine et sauve. Je soupire et observe Peeta. Ce dernier a les yeux rivés sur moi depuis un bon moment, on dirait.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Je range les affaires dans le sac et réponds :

- À rien, à rien.

C'est au tour de Peeta de froncer les sourcils : je mens aussi bien qu'un arracheur de dents.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai bien fait de venir vers toi, tout à l'heure.

Je le regarde d'un drôle d'air alors qu'il me sourit : serait-il en train de se jeter des fleurs ?

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Disons que tu traînais un peu, avant de me voir venir vers toi. Il semble que tu étais en train d'admirer le Carrière du Quatre.

Ainsi donc Peeta apporte de l'attention à ce que j'observe ? Je ne devrais pas être étonnée, vu la situation, il me semble.

- Evidemment que je le regardais ! Cette ordure était en train de tuer une pauvre fille. Tu ne l'as pas entendu geindre, ça se voit. Mais attends…peut-être que tu es jaloux ?

Comme pour lui faire part de mon ressenti, j'agite les bras dans l'air, machinalement. Je suis certaine que le fait d'avoir dit le mot jaloux nous vaut en ce moment même l'exclusivité totale des caméras.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Il est certain que jamais je ne tuerais aussi bien que lui. Mais il y a d'autres choses que je suis certain de faire bien mieux que lui.

Peeta me fait de nouveau un clin d'œil. Cela doit faire deux fois, depuis qu'il est avec moi. Je me prends à me demander s'il me faisait des clins d'œil, lorsque nous étions encore au Capitole. Ferait-il cela uniquement pour les caméras ? Possible. Persuadée que Peeta veut que je continue la conversation –il me fixe avec ardeur depuis trois bonnes secondes, alors que je me suis muée en statue-, j'ajoute, l'air cruche :

- Ah ? Comme quoi ? Le pain ?

Peeta prend un air choqué de façade alors que je lui souris, pas peu fière de ma réplique.

- Rigole, rigole. Il n'empêche que si les Juges nous demandaient de faire du pain, tu serais bien embêtée !

- Pas le moins du monde, puisque tu es avec moi.

Je dois sûrement avoir l'air un peu trop sérieuse, lorsque je termine cette phrase car Peeta, qui arrachait quelques touffes d'herbes, vexé de ma réplique, lève la tête vers moi et rougit quelque peu. Le mal être revient et je prie pour qu'il laisse retomber la conversation.

- Alors dans ce cas…

Je baisse à mon tour les yeux vers l'herbe verte. Je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil s'approcher de moi. Il tend la main vers mon visage, pose cette dernière sur ma joue gauche et attire ma tête doucement vers lui avant de m'embrasser dans les cheveux. Atrocement gênée, je me lève précipitamment et lui annonce –tout en évitant soigneusement son regard- qu'il est temps de nous remettre en mouvement, que notre priorité consiste maintenant à nous trouver de l'eau. Il hoche la tête et se lève en me faisant un sourire en coin alors que retentit le premier coup de canon. Mon partenaire, mi-étonné, mi-dégoûté, se tourne dans la direction de la plaine que nous avons quittée depuis maintenant quelques heures. Je me prends à compter sur les doigts de ma main les tributs encore en vie après le bain de sang. Ainsi donc, nous ne sommes plus que onze.

* * *

**Alors, alors ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu un peu de mal. Le premier jet n'était pas aussi bien, c'est clair. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bon, d'accord, je suis encore en retard. Mais tant pis, je publie tout de même.**

**Par contre, j'annonce d'ores et déjà que je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine. Faut que je retrouve l'inspiration et que je reprenne un peu d'avance. Surtout que les derniers chapitres ne me semblent pas fameux. **

**Oui, j'aime critiquer mon travail. **

**Bref, je remercie mes nouveaux lecteurs pour leurs gentilles reviews. Tout comme je remercie les revieweurs présent à chaque chapitre, ça fait plaisir. **

**Un remerciement particulier à ma bêta-readeuse, qui fait toujours de l'excellent travail. **

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Tout le monde veut aller au Paradis, mais personne ne veut mourir.

- Il faut bouger, maintenant, Peeta. Les Carrières doivent déjà être à nos trousses.

Je me suis approchée et parle assez bas, de manière à ce que personne –à supposer que l'on nous écoute- ne puisse entendre ce que je dis. Evidemment, que le public m'entende, je m'en moque pas mal. Ce qui me dérangerait, c'est qu'un tribut –et surtout un Carrière- nous remarque et rapplique dans la seconde pour faire retentir un douzième –et treizième- coup de canon. Douze…mon numéro de district. Moi, Katniss Everdeen, ai du mal à croire que je suis engagée dans une bataille comme celle qui m'attend. Personne ne devrait être obligé de se battre pour assurer sa survie. Quoique, au vu de ma situation familiale, il est clair que mon peuple doit être bien content d'avoir vu partir une orpheline. Mieux vaut moi qu'une jeune adolescente, seule fille d'une famille de 5 personnes. Je me demande soudain si les habitants des autres pays de cette terre s'entretuent, eux aussi. S'ils ont mis en place des Jeux de la Faim, comme ici, à Panem, ancienne Amérique. Notre professeur d'Histoire n'était même pas censé nous parler de ces autres continents. Il risquait gros rien qu'en citant l'exemple du Japon, qui tuait les enfants femelles, en un temps.

- Oui, j'arrive.

En disant cela, Peeta se tourne vers moi, abandonnant l'observation approfondi qu'il faisait du paysage en direction de la Plaine. Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il adopte le même ton que le mien : il comprend finalement vite les enjeux de notre situation. Il les comprend tellement bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de m'attraper par la taille alors que nous marchons lentement à travers la forêt encore et toujours aussi paisible. Je sens aisément mes joues rougir et mes yeux s'écarquiller lorsque sa main se pose sur moi. Cela me passe bien vite, cependant, car je sais que nous jouons un jeu. Nous faire passer pour un couple est quelque chose que nous avons décidé avant d'entrer dans cette arène. Et il semble que mon partenaire prenne son rôle de petit ami très à cœur. Trop, peut-être. Nous ne sommes tout de même pas en train de faire une promenade de santé dans la forêt d'un pays libre. Je me demande s'il arriverait à tuer de ses mains, s'il le devait. Je reste silencieuse alors que nous nous avançons dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le soleil frappe moins fort et je sais sans même avoir à le regarder, qu'il entame sa descente vers l'horizon. Je suppose donc que nous sommes en plein après-midi. Je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps nous marchons quand Peeta décide qu'il est temps de faire une pause. Je suis de son avis et c'est donc ensemble que nous nous asseyons à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Non sans que j'ai préalablement fait le tour des environs, l'arc à la main. Peeta attrape la gourde et la secoue, constatant à son tour avec amertume qu'elle est désespérément vide.

- Nous avons besoin d'eau, annonce-t-il haut et fort.

Je m'apprête à lui fracasser mon carquois sur la tête quand je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas là d'une de ces techniques pour réclamer de l'eau à nos sponsors. Car nous devons forcément en avoir. Nous avons tout fait, pour attirer l'attention des plus grosses fortunes de Panem : je me suis montrée gentille, polie, maniérée, amoureuse et Peeta…a été Peeta. Il ne me semble pas qu'il ai pu faire semblant à un seul instant. C'est donc avec espoir que je lève la tête vers les frondaisons, espérant entendre l'un de ces tintements, signe de providence, que guettait avec espoir nos tributs. Malheureusement pour eux, rien n'est jamais arrivé. Car je suppose, rien n'est jamais parti du Centre des Opérations. C'est de là, qu'Haymitch doit être en train de nous regarder. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas un verre d'alcool à la main. Je fronce les sourcils quand je constate que rien ne vient. Rien. Je secoue la tête et m'écroule à côté de Peeta, mes jambes subissant l'effet du manque d'eau. Enlevant ma veste, je constate que je suis en nage. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions. Peeta lisse la sienne, attachée autour de sa taille depuis bien longtemps, déjà. Je le regarde alors qu'il guette le ciel, le regard haletant : ses joues rosies brillent à la lumière du jour, tout comme son front, j'en déduis qu'il a du transpirer énormément, lui aussi. Les cheveux blonds qui barraient habituellement son front sont humides et mon partenaire ne cesse de passer une main dessus, histoire de les plaquer en arrière. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder autour de nous, cherchant avidement une trace quelconque de la présence d'eau, non loin de notre position. Mais je ne vois rien. Rien si ce n'est de l'herbe quelque peu jaunie par endroit, des feuilles mortes, de la mousse, des arbres, un lapin, des rochers et des fleurs. Un lapin ! Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant la petite créature fragile qui se tient à trois pas de nous, sa truffe humide reniflant l'air. Je donne un coup de coude à un Peeta sur le point de s'endormir et pointe un doigt vers l'animal. C'est d'un air blasé qu'il regarde le lapin. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui veux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre sa bouche et s'apprête à sortir un mot. Je lui intime le silence, ce qu'il fait. Suite à quelques secondes d'un langage des signes plus qu'approximatif, il parait conscient que je lui demande de rester là et de m'attendre sagement, pendant que je suis ce lapin. Car qui dit animal dit eau, forcément. Ce petit a beau être ridiculement maigre, il faut tout de même qu'il s'abreuve quelque part. Alors que je me lève, l'animal me repère et bondit dans un fourré proche. Replaçant correctement mon carquois sur mon dos, je fonce dans la direction prise par le lapin. Un arc bandé et trois pas plus loin, une vive douleur nait dans mon avant-bras. La même que précédemment. Ainsi donc, j'avais vu juste : les Juges veulent m'empêcher de m'éloigner de Peeta. Mais pourquoi faire ? Pour montrer au peuple de Panem que nous sommes unis et que nous ne nous lâchons pas ? Ou pour me ralentir ? Car il est évident qu'avec Peeta, je suis bien plus à découvert et faible que si j'étais seule. C'est une bouche de plus à nourrir, une personne de plus à protéger, une personne de plus à surveiller. J'arrête de courir, rageuse. Et me souvient soudain de la présence des caméras, qui ne doivent pas être loin. Le public n'est sûrement pas au courant que l'on m'a implanté un mouchard spécifique. Vaut-il mieux le mettre au courant ? Ou faire semblant ? J'opte pour la deuxième option : si je mets au courant le public, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que je reste avec Peeta, le peuple croira que je fais cela uniquement parce que mon mouchard m'empêche de m'éloigner. Et notre stratégie des amoureux tombera à l'eau. Afin que le public ne se doute de rien, je prétexte une soudaine faiblesse musculaire –ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux, au vu des litres d'eau que j'ai perdus-. Consciente que j'abandonne là ma seule chance de trouver une source d'eau rapidement, je rebrousse chemin non sans avoir tenté auparavant d'abattre le lapin. Evidemment, le temps que je comprenne ce que me veulent les Juges et que je décide de la stratégie à adopter, ce maudit animal a eu le temps de disparaitre et c'est donc dans le vide que je lâche ma flèche. Qui va se planter à dix mètres de ma position. Mon bras me donnant l'impression d'avoir fait un passage dans le feu, je ne peux m'avancer plus et aller la chercher. C'est ainsi que je rentre bredouille et avec une flèche de moins dans mon carquois, auprès de Peeta. Qui s'est bel et bien endormi, maintenant. M'arrêtant quelques instants, je songe à le réveiller : il ne faudrait pas qu'il dorme trop longtemps car nous sommes entièrement à découvert, ici. Et le temps que je repère des ennemis, que je réveille Peeta et que nous fuyons, ces derniers seront déjà sur nous. Non, il n'est décidément pas temps pour mon partenaire de piquer un somme. Qui plus est, je préfère le savoir éveillé qu'endormi : et si jamais il était tellement déshydraté qu'il mourrait pendant son sommeil ? L'angoisse monte tandis que je me jette presque sur lui pour le réveiller. M'accroupissant en face de lui, j'hésite sur la manière de le réveiller : faut-il que je sois douce, ou un coup de pied dans son tibia suffira-t-il ? J'opte pour la première méthode. Lui et moi sortons tout de même ensemble. Au moins dans l'arène.

- Peeta ! Peeta !

Bien que chuchotant –je fais très attention à ne pas nous faire repérer-, il s'éveille facilement, me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Hein ? Quoi, quoi ? Y'a le feu ?

- Non, il n'y a pas le feu. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Ailleurs. Ensemble. Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre le lapin, mes jambes ont failli me lâcher.

J'espère soudain que les sponsors ne voient pas en moi une petite tribut fainéante.

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps, aussi. Imagine qu'un Carrière soit venu…

Devant le regard qu'il me lance et ne pouvant m'empêcher de me sentir extrêmement gênée, rien qu'en sortant cette phrase pourtant bien innocente, j'ajoute :

- Surtout que tu dormais.

Ses yeux auparavant plantés dans les miens m'abandonnent et vagabondent autour de nous. Il prend un air faussement vexé et pince presque les lèvres.

- Je ne dormais pas !

Je lui adresse un regard froid quand je l'entends presque crier à travers les sous-bois et pose mon index sur mes lèvres, l'intimant d'être un peu plus discret. Il me regarde d'un air désolé et je reprends :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais, alors ?

- Je méditais. Tu devrais essayer, parfois.

Et sur ce, alors que je lui souris franchement, il se lève et tend sa main vers moi. J'hésite, la fixant sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me veut. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il hausse les sourcils que je saisis sa main chaude et qu'il m'aide à me relever. Il pourrait presque m'arracher le bras, s'il le voulait. Je baisse rapidement les yeux, ne voulant surtout pas croiser les siens, pensant que si jamais j'ai le malheur de le regarder, il recommencera surement son jeu d'amoureux transi et voudra m'embrasser. Jamais encore un garçon n'a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et j'aurai préféré que cela ne se produise pas dans une ambiance comme celle dans laquelle nous vivons. Tout bien réfléchi, il ne me semble pas que ce soit une chose que je veux. Sortir avec un garçon, lui tenir la main, lui sourire de manière idiote…non, ce n'est vraiment pas une chose pour moi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Peeta regarde le fourré dans lequel le lapin s'est enfoncé avant de prendre la fuite, quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Tu ne l'as pas eu ?

- Non.

Peeta fronce les sourcils : nous avons beau nous connaitre depuis peu de temps, il connait mes talents de chasseuse et profite surement du gibier que j'apporte à son père.

- Comment ça se fait ?

Je secoue la tête, agacée de la tournure que prend la conversation. Veut-il que je lui annonce que je suis une bonne à rien ? S'attend-t-il à ce que je change ma version des faits ? Je ne comprends pas ses attentes mais réponds tout de même à sa question, quelque peu énervée.

- Je te l'ai dit, mes jambes ont failli me lâcher. Et je ne voulais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps.

Alors que nous étions restés face à face lors du début de la conversation, je m'avance dans la direction prise par le lapin : non seulement parce que j'espère pouvoir récupérer ma flèche –elle ne sera pas de trop pour assurer mes arrières- et aussi parce que j'aimerai retrouver la trace de ce fichu animal.

- Tu étais partie depuis à peine trois minutes. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu préférerais mourir de soif plutôt que me laisser seul ?

Peeta a presque couru pour se remettre à mon niveau. Il sourit doucement, et un de ces sourcils est arqué. Peut-être pense-t-il que ce petit jeu m'amuse. C'est loin d'être le cas : j'ai bien mieux à faire que de rassurer son ego, mais, me souvenant des caméras –toujours braquées sur nous, j'espère-, je n'ai d'autre choix que de suivre la stratégie.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que cela faisait trois minutes, puisque tu dormais ?

Mon partenaire accepte difficilement la remarque. Je toussote et reprends, en l'honneur de notre stratégie :

- Et je préférerai éviter que mon….-le mot petit ami refuse catégoriquement de sortir de ma bouche- ami ne meure sous les coups d'un Carrière.

Peeta plisse les yeux alors que j'arrache ma flèche de la terre dans laquelle elle était venue se planter. La remettant dans mon carquois, je me remet en route, ne prêtant guère attention aux changements d'expression de mon partenaire. Serait-ce du au fait que j'ai dit « ami » au lieu de « petit ami » ? Ou rien que le fait de l'avoir qualifié d'ami le perturbe ? Il ne me répondra pas et c'est dans un silence tendu que nous continuons notre marche.

La nuit tombe et nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré ni tribut, ni cours d'eau. Je commence à sérieusement désespérer. Les quelques animaux que j'arrive à abattre ne sont pas bien gros –car trop jeune pour avoir peur du raffut que fait Peeta ou trop vieux pour s'échapper à temps- et j'en viens même à douter de mes capacités. Mon partenaire a beau ne pas parler, il fait autant de bruit qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Les rares fois où je me retourne pour tenter de lui faire comprendre avec douceur que sa marche est quelque peu…bruyante, il m'adresse un regard penaud. Je suis certaine qu'il ne le fait pas exprès. Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt de faire fuir ma nourriture –et la sienne, évidemment-. Du fait de notre mouchard, nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner de plus de 3 mètres. J'en ai fais l'amère découverte lorsque je me suis éloignée pour soulager ma vessie : Peeta a été obligé de rester non loin de moi, à faire le gué. C'est donc ensemble que nous devons marcher, que nous devrons manger, nous laver, chasser et tuer. Heureusement, grâce à mon arc, j'ai de bonnes chances de pouvoir tuer à distance. Mais il faudra tout de même que nous en venions aux mains avec d'autres tributs, je suppose : les Juges ne me laisseront jamais tuer tous les tributs qui se présenteront avec mes flèches. Le ciel se colore de rose –signe que le soleil se couche- et je m'arrête soudain :

- Bon, inutile d'aller plus loin. D'ici à quelques heures, on n'y verra pas plus loin que le bout de notre nez. On va s'arrêter ici pour manger et essayer de dormir un peu.

J'ai parlé assez bas, comme à l'habitude. Peeta qui a ralentit le rythme depuis quelques heures, me rejoint lentement, le souffle court.

- On va dormir à terre ?

Il pointe le tapis de feuilles mortes. Je fronce le nez : je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je suis parfaitement capable de grimper dans un arbre, mais Peeta l'est-il ? Je l'ai vu monter à la corde, lors de l'entraînement et il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il serait bien capable de grimper dans un arbre aussi vite que moi. Je lui enlève son sac à dos et commence :

- C'est trop risqué. Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir grimper dans l'un de ses arbres.

Mon partenaire réfléchit quelques instants, observant les arbres alentours. Il reprend finalement son sac de mes mains :

- Donne, tu as déjà ton arc. Tu ne me crois pas capable d'escalader un arbre ?

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Tant mieux.

Il me sourit doucement et pointe un arbre du doigt : celui-ci est plutôt grand, ses feuilles sont encore en place, contrairement à la centaine qui jonche le sol et il a de nombreuses branches qui sont autant de prises potentiels.

- Celui-là irait ?

- Oui, très bien.

Opinant du chef, il se tourne vers l'arbre en question, essuie ses mains sur son pantalon de toile vert foncé et entame son ascension.

- Tu ne préfère pas que je passe devant ? Pour te montrer le chemin ?

Ne me regardant même pas, bien trop concentré sur sa montée, il ne me répond pas. J'hausse les épaules, l'observant : il grimpe avec aisance, se servant plus de ses bras –puissants- que de ses jambes. Après cinq bonnes minutes et deux pauses, il disparaît finalement sous les feuilles. J'en déduis que c'est à mon tour de grimper. La soif se fait sentir et mes jambes sont quelque peu tremblantes, mais j'arrive rapidement au niveau de Peeta : ce dernier est assis à califourchon, le dos contre le tronc, son sac accroché non loin de là. Alors qu'il est à ma portée, je me demande si je suis censée m'asseoir sur la même branche que lui. Au vu de sa longueur, je pourrais très bien me placer devant lui, mon dos contre son torse : l'assise est assez large et forte pour maintenir nos deux poids toute une nuit. Alors que j'hésite, ayant remarqué une branche un peu plus haut, il tend sa main vers moi. Peut-être croit-il que j'ai quelques difficultés pour grimper : ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, je n'ai pas l'habitude de crapahuter en étant assoiffée. Snobant sa main, je m'assoie finalement sur la même branche que la sienne. Il rit doucement et m'observe batailler avec mon arc : ce dernier étant dans mon dos, il faut que je l'accroche à la branche du dessus afin d'éviter que Peeta ne perde un œil à cause de mes flèches. Après quelques minutes d'effort, je soupire fortement et ne remarque même pas que je me suis laissée aller contre le torse de mon partenaire. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux que mon cerveau se reconnecte soudainement et que je me redresse d'un coup. Bien que consciente d'avoir l'air cruche, cette réaction m'est venue naturellement.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Peeta a parlé doucement et je constate malgré moi qu'il est plus proche que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Tachant de faire fi de cette constatation, je réponds d'une petite voix, priant pour qu'il pense que ce soit dû au fait que nous puissions être entendu :

- J'aimerai bien.

Je l'entends et le sens s'agiter : après quelques secondes, un paquet de biscuits apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas encore faire cuire de lapin sans feu. Alors on va devoir se contenter de ça.

- Je n'avais pas très faim, de toute façon.

Il déchire le paquet soigneusement, de façon à ce que l'on puisse le refermer ensuite et me tend un biscuit. Je le remercie et le grignote consciencieusement. Il fait de même et c'est en silence, en écoutant les quelques oiseaux chanter que nous mangeons ainsi près du quart du paquet. Evidemment, avec deux bouches à nourrir, ce dernier ne fera pas long feu. Heureusement pour nous que j'ai réussi à attraper deux maigres lapins. Je note mentalement que demain, il me faudra poser des collets. Une musique retentit soudain dans le ciel sombre : les morts de la journée défilent. Aucun des visages affichés ne me parlent, c'est à peine si je les reconnais, sans leur tenue de sport, sans leur costume et leur robe de rigueur. Les plus jeunes sont déjà morts : sauf la petite Rue âgée d'à peine douze ans. Elle et son partenaire sont encore en vie. Je n'en suis pas étonnée : elle est vive, rapide, agile et très intelligente. Son partenaire quand à lui, est une montagne de muscles. Les Carrières n'auront sûrement pas voulu se frotter à lui alors qu'il est encore en pleine forme. Autant attendre quelques jours qu'il s'affaiblisse et perde du poids. C'est ce que je ferais, en tout cas. Si j'étais un Carrière. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Là, coincée dans mon arbre, contre un Peeta déjà endormi, renoncant à me mettre dans le sac de couchage dont nous disposons -je risquerai de le réveiller- et alors que j'attache la corde –seul moyen de nous empêcher de nous écraser au sol pendant notre sommeil- autour de nous, je me demande de quoi demain sera fait. Faudra-t-il que je me batte ? Sûrement. Que je trouve de l'eau ? Forcément. Que je tue ? Je n'espère pas.

* * *

**Bon, pas beaucoup d'action, dans celui-là. Je ferais mieux dans le prochain. Si vous en voulez encore, évidemment.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Mon Dieu ! **

**Je suis en retard. Quelle horreur.  
**

**Mais...faut dire aussi qu'avec Médecine...c'est dur, vous savez !  
**

***Oui, je me cherche des excuses, c'est moche*  
**

**Bon, bah...balancez les tomates, allez-y, je réceptionne.  
**

**Bonne lecture quand même !  
**

**Et merci à Rhubarbe !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15: L'éléphant ne peut courir et se gratter les fesses en même temps.

Un être s'éveille. C'est souvent ce qu'on dit, quand quelqu'un se réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin, c'est souvent ce à quoi je pense, quand je me réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Aujourd'hui, étonnamment, je ne dirai pas ça. Je n'y penserai même pas. Hier, j'entrais dans une arène pleine de mes congénères prêts à tout pour me tuer. Pour éliminer un adversaire, un concurrent. Voilà ce que je suis, aujourd'hui. Hier encore, j'étais Katniss Everdeen l'orpheline. Aujourd'hui, je suis peut-être toujours Katniss Everdeen. Mais je ne suis plus orpheline aux yeux de mes ennemis. Je suis la cible à abattre. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je ferme mes yeux un peu plus fort, priant pour me rendormir. Peut-être que la prochaine fois que je me réveillerai, je serais redevenue Katniss la pauvre orpheline. Mais les bruits de la forêt me parviennent et je comprends que je ne suis pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve. La réalité est ce qu'elle est : je vais bel et bien mourir sous les coups d'un tribut à peine plus vieux –ou plus jeune- que moi. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, j'observe l'environnement qui m'entoure : je suis toujours dans mon arbre, c'est plutôt bon signe. Les feuilles sont toujours en place sur leurs branches, les quelques oiseaux présents chantent encore des airs qui me sont inconnus pour la plupart, la chaleur est aussi étouffante qu'hier, et mon petit ami dort à poings fermés. Tout à l'air normal. Tout serait normal si j'étais dans un des arbres de mon District et si Peeta était vraiment mon petit ami.

Je soupire et me laisse bercer quelques secondes par la respiration de mon partenaire : la poitrine de ce dernier se soulève doucement, et je perçois son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je pourrais très bien me décoller de son torse et attendre qu'il se réveille : ici, cachés par les feuilles, je doute qu'une caméra puisse nous filmer. Mais à quoi bon descendre de l'arbre, puisqu'une fois arrivée en bas, je serais incapable de faire plus de trois pas sans avoir l'impression que l'on m'arrache le bras. Car les horribles personnes qui servent de Juges à ce jeu misérable ont eu la pire –et la plus douloureuse- des idées qui soient : Peeta et moi ne pouvons nous éloigner de plus de trois mètres. Et trois mètres, cela fait court, dans une forêt fourmillant d'ennemis, de proies, de rivières, d'embûches et d'arbres. Cela revient à dire que si Peeta tombe, je devrais attendre qu'il se relève. Si Peeta est blessé, je devrais sûrement revenir sur mes pas et le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Si Peeta est fatigué, je me verrais dans l'obligation de patienter. Si Peeta meurt…je serais contrainte de traîner son cadavre vers un endroit calme, loin des caméras. Car il faudra sûrement que j'extraie son mouchard et que je le détruise. Autant ne pas imposer cette vision d'horreur à sa famille : sa soit disant petite amie, en train de déchiqueter consciencieusement le bras de leur fils mort à la recherche d'un malheureux pisteur. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on m'accuse de cannibalisme. Je ris jaune : Peeta risque de mourir et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que l'on m'accuse de dévorer mes congénères.

Je secoue ma tête et me détache doucement du torse chaud et confortable de mon partenaire. Je remarque finalement qu'il ne fait pas aussi chaud que ce que je croyais. Je tourne ma tête vers Peeta : il dort toujours, et paraît vraiment serein. Je souris doucement. Et me reprends bien vite : tant mieux, s'il est serein, pas de quoi en être heureuse. Je me renfrogne et pose une main sur son front, tout de même inquiète : est-il toujours aussi brûlant ou est-ce qu'il est en train de tomber malade ? Me repassant la journée d'hier, je ne trouve rien qui aurait pu le rendre malade. J'en déduis donc que le fait qu'il soit brûlant est normal. Il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir, qui plus est. Je secoue les épaules imperceptiblement et décolle ma main fraîche de son front chaud. L'observant encore quelques secondes, voulant être certaine que je ne l'ai pas réveillé, je tends le bras vers notre sac. Manquant à deux reprises de tomber de ma branche –bien qu'étant attachée-, j'arrive finalement à attraper le paquet de biscuits. J'en grignote deux en silence et décide qu'il est plus que temps pour mon partenaire de s'éveiller : nous avons du pain sur la planche. Je dois poser des collets, chasser et nous devons trouver de l'eau. C'est une priorité : ma gorge semble être en feu et ma langue refuse de s'humecter. C'est à peine si je parviens à déglutir correctement.

Remettant en place le paquet de gâteaux, j'inspire fortement et me tourne vers Peeta. Personne ne nous voit, d'ici. Je décide néanmoins de le réveiller en douceur : prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pose une main sur son épaule et l'agite doucement.

- Peeta. Peeeeetaaaaaa. Hé, Peeta !

Il dort réellement comme un bébé, impossible de le réveiller de cette manière. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, je place une main sous son nez : il respire toujours. Il est donc toujours vivant. Je ne connais personne capable de dormir aussi paisiblement dans un endroit tel que celui dans lequel nous avons été largués. Je m'approche de son oreille et l'appelle par son prénom, espérant vainement que ma proximité le réveillera. Constatant que cela ne fonctionne pas, une idée me vient. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue et commence à réfléchir à voix haute.

- Parfait, il dort à poing fermé. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour lui retirer cette saleté de pisteur….voyons…où ai-je mis mon couteau…-le visage de Peeta semble soudainement moins calme-…ah, mais j'oubliais, je n'en ai pas. Tant pis, je vais prendre une flèche, ça fera l'affaire.

Je commence à farfouiller sans discrétion dans mon carquois et en sort une flèche.

- Oui, ça devrait suffire.

Je détache la corde, change de position sur la branche, me tournant vers Peeta, mes deux jambes balançant dans le vide. J'attrape l'un de ses bras sans ménagement et constate une légère résistance. Mes yeux ne quittent pas le visage de mon partenaire : ses sourcils se froncent rapidement et reprennent leur position normale. Peeta vient de se souvenir qu'il était censé dormir. Haussant les épaules, je pose la pointe de ma flèche sur son bras, au niveau de l'emplacement de son pisteur et commence à appuyer dessus. C'est alors que le bras de mon partenaire s'arrache à mon emprise :

- Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce que…

Peeta, visiblement furieux, presse une main sur son bras alors que je ris doucement.

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire ton malin. La prochaine fois, tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir.

Mon partenaire ne semble pas penser de la même manière que moi car il m'observe d'un air étrange, me fusillant du regard. Il enlève sa main pour constater les dégâts et je remarque que, dans la précipitation, j'ai entamé sa peau. Quelques gouttes de sang font leur apparition. Je commence à m'inquiéter quand je constate que je ne l'ai pas seulement blessé physiquement : il me faisait sûrement confiance, avant que je n'agisse de la sorte. Mais je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce : il s'est moqué de moi, en me faisant croire qu'il dormait. Mordant ma lèvre alors que Peeta baisse les yeux sur sa blessure, je me demande si je n'ai pas été un peu trop loin : après tout, son petit jeu était bien innocent. Le mien était peut-être un peu trop…vrai. Et je ne voulais pas réellement le blesser.

- Fais-voir.

J'ai parlé doucement et tends ma main vers son bras. Peeta ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi. Je regrette soudain que les caméras ne nous voient pas, elles vont rater quelque chose. J'attrape doucement son bras, il ne m'en empêche pas. La différence de température entre sa peau et la mienne me donne l'impression que mes doigts brûlent. Je fais fi de cette impression et observe son entaille : elle n'est pas trop profonde. Mon partenaire lève finalement les yeux vers moi lorsqu'il voit ma bouche s'approcher de sa coupure : j'embrasse cette dernière, léchant les quelques gouttes encore présentes. Le goût métallique de ce dernier caresse ma langue. Ce n'est que lorsque je relève la tête vers mon partenaire que je comprends l'impact de mon geste : il hausse ses sourcils, très étonné, la bouche entrouverte. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Déglutissant soudain plus facilement, j'ouvre la bouche, hésite et la referme. Soudain très pressée, je lâche son bras, attrape mon carquois et entame la descente de l'arbre. Qu'importe si je souffre le martyr une fois arrivée en bas : impossible pour moi de rester là-haut, face à un Peeta interloqué. Et peu m'importe le fait qu'une caméra se braque sur moi à peine mon pied sera-t-il sur le sol. Si je m'écoutais, je fuirais loin de cet arbre maudit, loin de cette forêt maudite, loin de ce pays maudit. Mais c'est à peine si j'arrive à faire un pas : la douleur dans mon bras m'arrache un cri et je constate avec horreur que ma peau commence à prendre une teinte étrange, au niveau du pisteur. Si Peeta ne ramène pas ses fesses très bientôt, je vais me retrouver avec une cloque de la taille d'un poing de bébé sur mon avant-bras. Car pas question pour moi de retourner là-haut. Je l'entends pourtant entamer sa descente : si je souffre, lui aussi.

Mes parents disaient souvent qu'ils souffraient lorsqu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. J'en viens à me dire que c'est un peu la même chose, pour Peeta et moi : je souffre lorsqu'il est loin. J'espère que mes parents ne ressentaient pas vraiment une douleur comme la mienne. Autrement, j'en viendrais presque à comprendre le geste de ma mère. Jamais je ne cautionnerai son geste, mais peut-être viendra-t-il un jour où je devrais penser comme elle. Je n'espère pas. Ma mère était un être faible, sans volonté, son action –ou plutôt son inaction- a été la plus lâche qui soit. Comment peut-on abandonner son enfant, seul dans un monde de fous ? Comment peut-on ne pas réagir devant les larmes de ce dernier ? Comment peut-on rendre son dernier souffle la conscience en paix ? Heureusement pour moi, jamais je n'aurais à me mettre à sa place. Les Hunger Games sont pour moi une manière d'échapper à la vie –ou la non-vie- qui m'attend dans mon district. Jamais je n'aurai d'enfants, jamais je ne me marierai. C'est bien mieux comme ça. J'en viendrais presque à apprécier la chance que j'ai d'avoir été tirée au sort.

Alors que, d'instinct, je passe une main sur mon pisteur, enfoncé dans mon avant-bras, une idée me vient. Peeta atterrit enfin en bas de l'arbre. Il lance son sac sur son dos et se plante à quelques pas de moi, les bras ballants. Il ne me regarde pas vraiment. Enfin, d'après ce que je vois du coin de l'œil. Car il est absolument hors de question pour moi de le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Je fais donc mine d'observer les alentours, toujours à la recherche d'adversaires potentiels. Après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort, je me racle la gorge et m'apprête à commencer, dos tourné, avant de me souvenir que les spectateurs ne savent pas que nous sommes obligés de rester ensemble. Soupirant, les épaules basses, je me résigne assez vite : si je veux que cela reste secret, je ne peux décemment pas crier ça dans les sous-bois. Il va me falloir la jouer fine. Je souffle un bon coup et me tourne vers Peeta, qui ne me regarde pas. Tant mieux. Je m'approche, Peeta refuse toujours de me décrocher le moindre regard. Qu'il continue. Je suis assez proche maintenant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et percevoir la couleur rose de ses joues :

- Il faut que l'on sache jusqu'où nous pouvons aller l'un sans l'autre. Sans avoir mal. Je vais m'éloigner, prétextant vouloir chercher d'autres tributs. Toi, tu reste ici et tu ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

Mon ton ne donne guère matière à discuter. Peeta hoche la tête imperceptiblement, mais m'évite soigneusement. Ses joues ont bien rosies, en quelques secondes. Ça, en plus de son obsession à vouloir éviter mon regard, j'espère que le public ne va pas croire que je lui ai murmuré des choses déplacées à l'oreille. Je recule de quelques pas, toujours face à lui.

- Bon, il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne, par ici. Mais je vais quand même m'avancer un peu dans les bois, histoire d'en être certaine. Tu reste ici ?

J'hausse un sourcil en attente d'une réponse que je connais déjà. Peeta affiche une moue boudeuse et rétorque :

- Ouais.

Voilà que j'ai l'air de l'ennuyer, maintenant.

- Sois prudente.

C'est ce que Peeta marmonne alors que je m'engouffre dans la forêt. Je compte mes pas. Arrivée au huitième pas, une douleur se fait sentir, mais elle reste supportable. Je me retourne : j'aperçois encore Peeta, planté contre l'arbre qui nous a accueillis pour la nuit, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Je fais quelques pas de plus, afin de tester les limites de notre pisteur. Une fois le dixième pas fait, la brûlure devient réellement insoutenable et une odeur de brûlé me prend au nez. Je dois reculer si je ne veux pas que mon avant-bras ne termine façon grillade. Rebroussant chemin, je plaque ma main fraîche et moite sur mon bras, espérant vainement atténuer l'impression de feu qui brûle ma peau. Revenant donc sur mes pas, je tente de prendre un air aussi normal qu'à l'habitude. Peeta décolle son dos de l'arbre et m'observe : lui aussi a souffert, il essaie de cacher sa brûlure, au niveau de son avant-bras. Je songe soudain qu'Haymitch doit sûrement avoir compris notre manège. Ne peut-il rien faire pour nous ? Qu'il nous envoie au moins de quoi camoufler nos boursoufflures qui commencent à se faire de plus en plus visible. Ou de l'eau. Je préférerai encore qu'il nous envoie de l'eau. J'ai la gorge sèche et mes articulations commencent à me faire souffrir. Inutile de poser la question à mon partenaire pour savoir qu'il souffre également de ce manque d'eau.

- Rien à signaler. On va se déplacer un peu. Il nous faut de l'eau.

Je lui donnerai les résultats de notre test plus tard : je ne tiens pas à prendre l'habitude d'aller lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille. Il ne semble pas vouloir réclamer, en plus. En tout cas, j'espère qu'avec ça, Haymitch nous enverra quelque chose très vite : à ce stade du jeu, l'eau ne doit pas être un cadeau trop coûteux. Trop de tributs sont encore en vie. Peut-être aussi que nos sponsors refusent de nous envoyer quoique ce soit pour l'instant, préférant attendre de voir s'ils ont misés sur les bons chevaux. Je laisse de côté mes pensées quelques minutes pour écouter les bruits de la forêt environnante, ces bruits qui ont toujours réussi à m'apaiser, lorsque j'étais encore dans mon district. Mais rien. Pas la moindre brise ne vient caresser mes cheveux. Les oiseaux se sont tus, soudain, sans que je ne l'aie remarqué, trop occupée par le test que Peeta et moi avons mené. Je tends l'oreille, armant déjà mon arc. Peeta ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et pense déjà que nous avons de la compagnie, car il se rapproche de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule. Doucement et en évitant soigneusement son regard, je fais signe à mon partenaire de me suivre le plus discrètement possible. Il hoche la tête, raide. Les mots discret et Peeta ne sont décidément pas fait pour être prononcés dans la même phrase car, même si je suis consciente que ce dernier fait des efforts, il n'en reste pas moins bruyant. Trop bruyant. A peine marche-t-il sur une branche sèche qu'elle craque sous son poids, affolant les oiseaux dans les arbres alentours. Je sursaute violemment, n'ayant pas entendu le coup venir. Me retournant vers lui, j'ose enfin le regarder et en profite pour lui jeter un regard noir. Des bruits de pas se font soudain entendre :

- Eh ! Regardez là-bas ! Vous avez vu ? Ma main à couper que c'est cette idiote du Douze !

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle ne méritait pas son score !

- Oh, la ferme, Marvel !

Des rires éclatent alors que les Carrières commencent à courir dans notre direction. Je regarde Peeta d'un air paniqué avant de me rendre compte qu'il doit sûrement paniquer plus que moi : il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une forêt, n'a probablement jamais tué d'animaux de sa vie et n'est même pas armé. Je m'astreins donc au calme, mon arc toujours en place et observe rapidement les alentours : l'adrénaline dégourdit mon cerveau. Les Carrières ne mettront pas plus de dix secondes avant d'être sur nous. Nous pourrions toujours courir, mais j'ai peur que Peeta ne tombe et d'être obligée de l'attendre. Je ne tiens pas à le ramasser à la petite cuillère. De plus, je sais que la fille du Deux, Clove est assez rapide et armée de couteau. Le temps qu'elle nous aperçoive, elle en aura déjà balancé deux voir trois. Et je ne me vois pas les esquiver tout en courant et en surveillant Peeta. Tournant ma tête sur la gauche, je remarque un changement de conformation du terrain : une pente douce suivie d'une petite plaine. Formant une sorte de mini-cuvette, un tas de feuilles assez impressionnant s'est amoncelé au fond, formant une cachette parfaite. Les arbres auraient fait un refuge bien plus sûr, mais Peeta mettra trop de temps à attendre la canopée. Je me promets de l'entraîner à grimper plus rapidement. Si nous restons en vie assez longtemps pour ça. Remettant mon arc en place, je me jette sur mon partenaire qui étouffe un bruit entre le cri et le grognement, il recule de quelques pas, accrochant ma taille et perd pied. Le bruit de nos corps tombants est amorti par les feuilles qui craquent doucement sous notre poids, alors que nous roulons sur la pente. Ma tête heurte une racine sortie de nulle part et nous terminons notre course dans le tas de feuilles, comme prévu. Notre position est loin d'être confortable : Peeta s'accroche désespérément à ma taille. Une fois qu'il a compris que nous avons arrêté de rouler, il me lâche brusquement. A croire que je lui brûle les doigts. Je roule à ses côtés et l'intime au silence complet, tâtant doucement l'endroit où la racine m'a frappé. Je suis quitte pour une petite bosse. Les feuilles nous camouflent assez bien. Je suis ravie que nos tenues soient dans des teintes assez sombres, finalement. J'entends le petit groupe s'approcher de notre ancienne position mais n'ose bouger pour tenter de les apercevoir. Un mouvement de notre part dévoilerait immédiatement notre cachette. Et nous serions obligés de fuir, cette fois.

- Bon sang ! Ils se sont tirés !

- Si Glimmer s'était un peu magnée, au lieu de se recoiffer, peut-être qu'on les aurait eu !

- T'insinue que c'est de ma faute ?

- Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme !

Des bruits de coups et d'insultes retentissent dans les sous-bois. Je les bénis d'être aussi bruyant, car sans ça, ils auraient sûrement entendu Peeta étouffer un éternuement. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui lui arrache une grimace.

- Mais vous allez la fermer, bande d'incapables !

Je reconnais la voix de Cato, qui était resté silencieux, jusqu'à présent, sûrement trop concentré sur ma recherche.

- Le premier qui l'ouvre, je lui arrache la langue ! Bande de minables ! Allez, bougez de là ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, Cato ? On ira plus vite.

- Pour que vous la tuiez à ma place ? Ou qu'elle vous tombe dessus depuis son perchoir ? Plutôt crever.

Je constate avec horreur que Cato n'a pas abandonné l'idée de me mettre la main dessus. J'imagine facilement ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir, avec une épée en main et loin des caméras de cette maudite arène. Et j'en ai des frissons. Peeta ne me quitte pas des yeux et doit sûrement se demander si j'ai froid, car il me demande silencieusement si je me sens bien. Je réponds par l'affirmative en lui souriant piteusement. Il ne semble pas persuadé et j'avoue que je suis moi-même peu convaincue par ma prestation. Il va falloir que nous fassions quelque chose. Quelque chose contre la déshydratation qui nous guette –cela va faire deux jours-, contre la faim qui va bientôt nous tenailler, contre les tributs qui veulent nous abattre alors même qu'il ne tente pas de chercher les autres.

* * *

**Vous pouvez me huer, si vous voulez, hein.**

**Surtout que le pire est à venir !  
**

***Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour !*  
**

**Oui, parce que j'ai des partiels du...17 au 19. Alors que je vous explique, j'ai une semaine de révision du 8 au 16 Décembre. Je vous annonce que je ne publierais pas durant cette période -et donc pas avant le 24 Décembre, quelque chose par là-, examens -et révision !- oblige. Non, je vais consciencieusement aller m'enterrer chez mon grand-père.  
**

***Adieu, accès Internet, adieu, chère télévision, adieu, petit Blackberry !*  
**

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous comprenez et que vous serez encore là pour mon retour.  
**

***Dites oui !*  
**

**Bisous, bisous !  
**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou les loulous ! **

**Je suis de retour.  
**

**Oui, je vous entends d'ici me huer et je crois même apercevoir quelques tomates voler de-ci, de-là. Mais je suis revenue, après tout, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop.  
**

**Le titre de ce chapitre me plaît vraiment beaucoup et je dois avouer qu'il me correspond complètement !  
**

**Non pas que je sois ce genre de fille, mais...bref, je m'égare !  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Tout homme normal est tenté, à un moment de sa vie, de cracher dans ses mains, hisser le drapeau noir et se mettre à trancher des gorges.

- Ils sont partis ?

Peeta murmure dans mon oreille avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur d'attirer les Carrières déjà loin. J'hoche la tête, encore tremblante suite aux mots de Cato. Et à leur sens caché. Il va m'abattre comme un chien à peine aura-t-il mis la main sur moi. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça. Pas comme ça. Pas comme un animal que l'on abat d'un coup bien placé. Je ne suis pas un animal. En même temps, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Croyais-je que la mort m'emporterait rapidement ? Je me faisais des idées. Moi qui pensais savoir dans quoi je me lançais, je me rends compte que je suis trompée. J'ai fait fausse route. Jamais je n'ai pensé à ce qu'il m'arriverait, une fois dans l'arène. Une fois entre les mains de cette brute de Cato. Je regrette soudain mon action idiote des jours précédents. Que m'a-t-il pris de lui planter cette foutue fourchette dans la main ? Pas une seconde je n'ai pensé aux conséquences, quand j'ai senti les dents de la fourchette s'enfoncer dans sa peau, la déchirant. Je commence à croire que si je m'étais tenue tranquille, si j'avais laissé les Carrières gâcher la nourriture, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé : Peeta et moi ne serions pas contraints de cohabiter, je n'aurais pas obtenu cette note faramineuse, et les Carrières ne s'en seraient pas pris à moi de la sorte. Quelle idiote je fais !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait rester ici, aussi.

Appuyée sur mes coudes, je me tourne soudain vers Peeta et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Une vague de tristesse s'empare de moi. C'est clairement de ma faute si nous en sommes là. C'est de ma faute s'il est chassé comme une bête affreuse. Alors que je voulais le protéger, l'aider à revenir chez lui en vie, je me rends compte que je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Je suis celle qui l'a mis dans cette situation, je suis celle qui va être responsable de sa mort. Quittant son regard interrogateur, je sors soudain de ma cachette, envoyant balader les feuilles mortes dans un raffut peu commun.

- Non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je refuse que ça se passe comme ça.

Je murmure tout en sortant mon carquois du tas de feuilles. Attrapant une flèche, je suis décidée. Qu'importe que le public nous voit, je n'en ai que faire. Qu'il me regarde. Qu'il voit ce que l'arène est capable de faire ! Le manque d'eau, le fort taux d'adrénaline qui vient de parcourir mes veines n'arrangeant rien, je cherche du regard mon pisteur, enfoui sous ma peau. J'entends Peeta qui se débat avec les feuilles, grommelant, n'ayant pas encore constaté ce que je m'apprête à faire. Sans ce foutu pisteur, il sera libre de s'éloigner de moi. Libre d'aller se cacher loin de moi et de l'aura de malheur qui me tourne autour. S'il reste, il périra forcément. Et par ma faute. Essayer de le protéger…tu parle d'une action généreuse ! Qui suis-je, si ce n'est celle qui l'a enfoui dans cette mouise inqualifiable ? M'essayant sur une racine non loin de là, j'inspire un grand coup et plante la pointe de ma flèche dans ma peau fragile. Elle se déchire facilement et je retiens un cri. Mon cœur bat plus vite afin de combattre l'ennemi invisible qui s'insinue dans mon sang. Là, une main sur la flèche encore plantée dans mon bras, j'hoquète, n'osant bouger. C'est à peine si je remarque Peeta qui s'agenouille près de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il chuchote alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurle. Je n'ose même pas croiser son regard. Ses mains s'approchent doucement des miennes et je fais un bond en arrière, terminant les fesses sur la terre froide et dure.

- Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son ton se fait plus pressant, il ne comprend pas. Pas encore. Son regard paniqué qui se veut pourtant calme passe de ma blessure volontaire à mon visage résolu. Il me faut agrandir la plaie, si je veux pouvoir extraire le pisteur. Inspirant de nouveau par le nez et fermant les yeux, j'envoie la pointe un peu plus profondément dans ma chair. La douleur me foudroie à peine ai-je bougé la pointe que les nerfs à vif me font terriblement souffrir. Je rejette la tête en arrière, sentant les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Pas question de pleurer ! Le Capitole doit avoir les yeux rués sur les écrans. Une tribut qui tente de se débarrasser de son pisteur, c'est quasiment du jamais vu. D'habitude, ils s'y font très vite et puis, ils ont autre chose à faire que de s'extraire un pisteur que l'on leur remettra de toute façon. Le public doit se poser des questions.

- Mais arrête, Katniss, arrête !

J'ose enfin affronter son regard de chat apeuré. Je n'aurai pas dû. Les larmes coulent franchement, maintenant et ma résolution est quelque peu ébranlée. Ses yeux suppliants m'implorent de lâcher cette flèche. Il n'ose pas bouger lui-même et me l'arracher des mains : et s'il faisait pire que mieux ? Et si je me rebiffais et que je m'éloignais un peu plus ? La douleur se calme, mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite et la bile me monte aux lèvres devant l'afflux de sang qui coule. J'ai dû toucher une grosse veine. N'en ayant que faire, j'en profite pour faire tourner la flèche dans mon bras. La douleur revient, fulgurante. Je mords mes lèvres, fière qu'aucun son ne sorte de mes lèvres sûrement violettes.

- Je t'en supplie, arrête ça. Fais-le pour moi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à faire ? Enlever ce foutu pisteur ne te servira à rien ! Ils t'en remettront un ! Que crois-tu ?! Arrête de faire l'idiote et lâche cette foutue flèche, bordel ! Je refuse que tu meures comme ça, Katniss, tu m'entends ? Ah non, tu ne mourras pas pour ça !

Je suis vexée que Peeta me prenne pour une idiote. Ne comprends-t-il pas ? Il faut au moins que j'essaie ! Je ne resterais pas passive face au destin tragique que le Capitole nous a concocté. Où est-il, d'ailleurs, le Capitole ? Ne devrait-il pas être en train de m'empêcher de faire cette bêtise ? Pense-t-il que Peeta sera suffisant à me raisonner ? Veut-il que je meure ?

- Tu ne mourras pas à cause de moi, Peeta. Jamais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je ne suis pas encore mort. Katniss, je t'en prie, pose cette flèche et parle-moi.

J'hoche la tête négativement et renifle piteusement. Lui parler ? Pour dire quoi ? Que je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il rentre chez lui ? Que je suis une idiote de première ? Une écervelée incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ? Que je suis celle qui a signé son arrêt de mort ?

- Parle-moi, bon sang !

Là, les fesses dans les feuilles mortes, la gorge nouée et sèche, incapable de déglutir, une flèche plantée dans mon bras, les larmes coulant abondamment –tout comme mon sang- sur mes joues et les yeux plantés dans les siens –mouillés-, je me sens vaciller quand je lis sur les lèvres de mon partenaire les deux mots magiques. Il l'a à peine murmuré et est assez loin de moi, mais je suis certaine de ce que j'ai vu. Abasourdie, j'hoche la tête négativement une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Et la panique s'empare de mon esprit peu réceptif. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de ma part, mon partenaire se jette sur moi, me faisant basculer en arrière, et m'arrache sans ménagement l'arme plantée dans mon bras, la balançant au loin. M'attrapant par les épaules, toujours à califourchon sur moi, il m'agite violemment.

- Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?! Katniss, espèce d'idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, imbécile !? Tu pensa…

Il cesse tout mouvement et m'observe silencieusement alors que je plaque ma main valide sur ma bouche, le corps secoué de soubresauts, incapable de respirer calmement. Les larmes coulent le long de mes pommettes et s'insinuent dans mes oreilles. Je n'ose même pas affronter son regard furieux, alors je ferme mes yeux, attendant la suite de son sermon légitime. Je le sens bouger, sûrement dû aux à-coups produits par mes poumons qui tentent de reprendre de l'air. Soudain, une pression se fait sur mon bras ensanglanté. La douleur me fait gémir alors qu'il soupire. Je maintiens mes yeux fermés. Plus jamais je n'oserais le regarder en face. Pas après ça. J'ai honte de moi. Une fois encore, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Je ferais mieux de mourir dans la seconde pour avoir été aussi…idiote. J'aurais dû mourir au moment même où j'ai enfoncé cette foutue fourchette dans la main du tribut du Deux. Peeta bouge de nouveau, maintenant tout de même la pression sur mon bras. Je me moque de souffrir, dans l'immédiat. C'est bien fait pour moi. Je crois que cette douleur me fait prendre conscience de ma bêtise et du fait que malgré tout, je suis encore en vie. Déshydratée, mais vivante. Mon bras bouge entre les mains de Peeta qui me fait un garot avec je-ne-sais-quoi. Je pense que je ne suis pas prête de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Que doit-il penser de moi ? Que je suis une écervelée ? Sûrement. Une idiote ? C'est ce que je pense. Une égoïste ? Cela se pourrait. Et le public ? Peut-être que les caméras ont arrêtés de tourner quand ils ont compris que je me rebellais contre le système ? Ou ont-ils fait passer cela comme un acte désespéré ? Les sponsors ont sûrement abandonné les paris, m'ayant pris pour une incapable totale. Une fille qui manque de sang-froid. Haymitch doit s'arracher les cheveux. Une main tremblante se pose sur mon front couvert de sueur. Je ferme les yeux un peu plus fort.

- Quelle idiote tu fais.

Il murmure à peine, mais j'entends que sa voix tremble tout autant que sa main. Il est toujours sur moi, craignant peut-être qu'un nouvel accès de folie me pousserait à m'enfuir si jamais il ne se relevait. Je le sens se pencher vers moi et prie pour qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il pourrait regretter. Le public n'a encore rien vu de notre relation, il pense simplement que nous sommes en équipe, pas que nous sortons ensemble. Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'un de ces jours, il le comprenne, si je veux que Peeta s'en sorte. Surtout après ce que je viens de faire. Je retiens ma respiration en sentant son souffle sur ma peau. Mon partenaire ne fait rien de particulier, cependant, si ce n'est de poser son front sur le mien.

- Tu m'as fait sacrément peur. Ne recommence plus jamais.

Je n'ose acquiescer, ni même rechigner. Je reste là, immobile, pareil à une statue de glace, à écouter le vent souffler dans les frondaisons, les oiseaux chanter et l'eau couler. Inspirant fortement, je constate que les soubresauts de ma cavité thoracique se sont calmés. Attendez…de l'eau qui coule ? L'instinct reprends le dessus et j'en oublie ma résolution de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers s'ouvrent d'un coup, croisant au passage ceux de mon partenaire abasourdi. Je doute qu'il ait entendu la même chose que moi : et c'est bien normal, après tout. J'ai plus d'expérience en la matière. Combien de fois ai-je dû me mettre en quête d'une source d'eau, dans la forêt du Douze ? M'agitant sous le poids de mon partenaire, je le sens se raidir : il ne comprend pas que je veux me lever et suivre le bruit. Il pense sûrement que je vais tenter de m'échapper pour finir ce que j'ai commencé un peu plus loin. J'hoche négativement la tête, espérant le faire comprendre que je ne risque pas de recommencer mon action. Il plisse les yeux et me scrute pendant trois secondes : il s'éloigne finalement de moi, me laissant couchée alors qu'il s'accroupit non loin de moi. Son regard d'azur ne me lâchant pas, je me relève avec difficulté : l'adrénaline a quitté mes veines et me laisse pantoise, tremblante, trempée de sueur et faible. Si l'un des Carrières me tombait dessus dans la seconde, je mourrais sûrement en un coup. Peeta ne voudra sûrement plus me défendre après ça : il doit me prendre pour une pauvre fille et il m'a clairement fait part de ses états d'âme à mon égard. Je ne lui en veux pas, il a raison. La confiance que j'avais cru apercevoir dans ses yeux semble avoir disparue avec ma dignité, pour le peu que j'en vois. Mais les quelques mots que j'ai cru entr'apercevoir sur ses lèvres me torturent. Me relevant à l'aide d'un seul de mes bras, je fais mine d'épousseter mon pantalon kaki et m'apprête à attraper mon carquois et mon arc quand Peeta se met en travers de ma route, les agrippant rapidement. Un regard lourd de sens s'en suit et je baisse la tête, penaude. Faisant demi-tour, je me dirige vers la source du bruit d'eau. Le brouhaha derrière moi m'annonce que Peeta me suit de près. Il aurait aussi bien pu fuir et me planter là, tel un agneau tremblant, mais c'est sans compter sur le pisteur anti-éloignement caché dans son avant-bras –et le mien-. Je grimace en imaginant les commentaires acerbes que les commentateurs doivent lâcher à mon sujet : « regardez-moi un peu cette pauvre gamine ! De toute façon, quand on grandi dans un district miteux, sans parents, avec une mère qui s'est suicidée et un père atomisé dans une mine, on ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose. Il est clair que cette pauvre enfant est dérangée. Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il n'empêche qu'elle met son compagnon sérieusement en danger. Va-t-il décider d'en finir cette nuit ? La tuer d'un coup bien placé ? Au vu du litre de sang qu'elle a dû perdre, c'est un miracle qu'elle tienne encore sur ses pieds ! Il pourrait aussi bien décidé de l'abandonner là. »

Je secoue la tête, désespérée. Oui, décidément, les erreurs, ce n'est pas ce qui me manque. De la pitié, voilà ce que j'inspire aux spectateurs sadiques de ce jeu minable. Et je déteste ça. Je serre les dents, un vertige me prenant soudain. Ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on sait que j'ai perdu presque un litre de mon sang. En y pensant, je n'ai pas songé à cacher nos –surtout les miennes- traces ! Bah, n'importe quel tribut passant par là pensera qu'il s'agit du sang d'un tribut mort. Il se dira que le tribut en question doit encore traîner dans les parages, se traînant. Après quelques minutes de marche laborieuse, et trois énormes plants de fougères épaisses, nous tombons enfin sur la source d'eau. Cette dernière se trouve dans ce qui ressemble à une prairie baignée de soleil ; il s'agit d'un petit étang où barbotent quelques oiseaux qui me sont inconnus. Je songe un instant à attraper mon arc et à les abattre : mais Peeta ne me laissera pas le reprendre aussi facilement. Je suis ravie de constater que mon instinct de survie ne m'a pas quitté. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Soupirant doucement, je m'avance vers la mare. Sans que je n'ai besoin de parler ni même de me tourner vers mon partenaire, ce dernier lâche l'arc sur l'herbe tendre, dans un coin à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, faisant fuir au passage les oiseaux sur la mare et sort du sac notre gourde. Il la remplit d'eau pendant que je l'observe, encore à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'apprête à en boire quand je le retiens, criant presque d'une voix rauque :

- L'iode.

Mon partenaire abandonne la gourde et se tourne vers moi : je suis presque choquée de constater que de l'animosité a envahi son regard. Je fronce mes sourcils mais me permet d'insister. Qu'importe ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant, il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir à cause de ça. A cause de la bêtise dont j'ai fait preuve il y a quelques instants.

- Il faut mettre de l'iode, dans l'eau.

Il fait mine de m'observer quelques secondes mais s'exécute finalement et verse quelques gouttes d'iode dans la gourde. Il approche de nouveau la gourde de ses lèvres roses. Je souris doucement et recommence :

- Et il faut attendre une demi-heure, avant de boire.

La gourde s'éloigne de ses lèvres avant de se poser sur l'herbe. Il soupire et se laisse littéralement tomber à ses côtés, me tournant le dos. Je me demande vaguement pendant combien de temps mon partenaire va continuer à refuser de m'adresser la parole. Tout en sachant que je ne devrais pas être heureuse pour si peu, je suis contente de constater qu'il m'écoute tout de même. Je m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'il rechigne à ma vue, à ce qu'il m'envoie balader. Peut-être me fait-il encore un peu confiance, finalement. Peut-être va-t-il attendre avant de me tuer : je pourrais lui être utile, après tout, une fois que j'aurais retrouvé ma mobilité brachiale. Et soudain, une question me frappe : Peeta Mellark m'a sauvé pour asservir notre stratégie, la sienne ou par… ou parce qu'il croit avoir quelques sentiments pour moi ? Je secoue la tête : pour l'instant, je suis plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Mais deux bras ne seront pas de trop pour tirer à l'arc. Je ne me suis jamais risquée à tirer à l'arc avec seulement un bras valide : et si jamais j'en venais à blesser Peeta ? En attendant, je vais devoir poser des collets tout en me faisant discrète. Car même si j'ai tenté d'aider Peeta d'une manière bien idiote, je suis toujours décidée à le garder en vie. Que l'on me prenne pour une suicidaire si ça enchante le public, mais qu'on ne mêle pas Peeta à mes idioties.

- Je vais poser des collets. Tu me donne le fil de fer ?

- Pour que tu te taille les veines avec ?

La réplique a fusé, mon partenaire l'a presque craché. J'aurais été blessé, si je ne m'y étais pas attendue. Je soupire, mord mes lèvres, et m'approche finalement de mon compagnon. Le restera-t-il, cependant ? Arrivée à ses côtés, toujours dans son dos, je m'arrête, pas certaine qu'il apprécie de me voir dans son champ de vision et continue :

- Écoute, il faut que je nous trouve quelques trucs à manger.

- On a déjà quelques trucs, dans le sac.

Mon partenaire ne se tourne même pas vers moi et tapote le sac à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Et le fait que mon compagnon de route puisse penser que je suis suicidaire me met hors de moi. Il n'a décidemment rien compris.

- Tu parle, deux malheureux lapins, un paquet de biscuit entamé, une miche de pain grosse comme mon poing et dix lamelles de bœuf. Il va nous en falloir plus, si tu veux rester en état de combattre plus de trois jours.

Mon ton est restée calme, bien que je bouille littéralement dans mon for intérieur. Peeta se tourne finalement vers moi, me fusillant du regard. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tant de colère de sa part pouvait m'être adressée. Lui qui a toujours été si doux et gentil. Mais ça, c'était au Capitole, idiote. Maintenant, le jeu a commencé. Tout le monde change, dans de telles conditions, pourquoi diable croyais-je que mon partenaire n'en ferait pas autant ?

- Tu ne t'es pas gênée, toi ! A t'enfoncer cette flèche dans le bras, tu as failli t'arracher des nerfs ! Tu imagine si tu en avais perdu la mobilité ? Comment aurait-tu fais, le jour où un Carrière te serait tombé dessus ?!

Il agite ses bras dans tous les sens, criant presque, oubliant qu'un Carrière –ou un autre tribut- pourrait nous entendre. Je fronce les sourcils et tente de prendre sur moi : querelle d'amoureux, doivent penser les sponsors qui nous restent. Alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer quelque chose de plutôt gentil et mielleux, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je change d'avis, répliquant, acerbe :

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui suis aussi bruyant qu'un éléphant dans un champ de mines ! La délicatesse, ça te parle ?! Sans toi, je n'en attirerais pas autant, de Carrières, figure-toi !

- Eh bien vas-y ! Va-t-en ! Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir passé ma vie à braconner !

Je vois rouge. Je dois me retenir de ne pas me jeter sur lui, de lui coller une bonne droite -quitte à me casser les doigts-, d'attraper mon arc et mes flèches et de le planter là. Je lutte sérieusement. Mais finalement, je me souviens de ce que je me suis promis, de ce que Peeta et moi avons vécu, lorsque nous étions encore au Capitole. Il ne peut pas être aussi idiot et méchant. Mais Peeta vient de me dénoncer : il a dénoncé l'acte illégal que j'ai pratiqué toute ma vie. Si je ne meure pas dans cette arène –ce qui serait un exploit-, on me fouettera jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, à mon retour, pour l'exemple : une tribut gagnante se fait fouetter pour braconnage ! Je serre les dents et détourne le regard, dégoûtée. Il me faut pourtant ajouter quelque chose, si je ne veux pas passer pour l'idiote de service. Et ce que vient de dire Peeta sert ma cause, en un sens. Ma tirade n'en aura que plus d'impact.

- Écoute, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Peut-être que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Peut-être même que tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Peut-être aussi que tu me prends pour une abrutie totale. Et c'est ton droit. Mais je me suis fait une promesse, Peeta. Et il est hors de question que tu meures à cause des mes idioties.

Je ne le laisse pas le temps de répliquer, m'empare du fil de fer qu'il a sorti machinalement au début de cette discussion et m'enfonce rapidement dans la forêt, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Je m'arrête cependant à la lisière de celle-ci, croyant l'avoir entendu m'appeler, et, sachant parfaitement qu'il m'entend encore :

- Sans mon braconnage, tu peux être certain que 60% de ton alimentation auraient été constituée uniquement de pain.

Je sais que c'est faux : sans mon braconnage, les Mellark auraient été acheter leur viande chez le boucher, ou chez autre braconnier. Mais le Capitole n'est pas assez intelligent pour se rendre compte du fait que nombre d'entre nous vivons dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Il pense sûrement qu'une telle chose -braconner, ne pas respecter les règles- reste assez rare. Et de plus, tout le Capitole sait désormais que Peeta Mellark a transgressé les règles. Tout comme moi. Dans la tête du Capitole, Peeta Mellark mérite tout autant que moi d'être puni.

* * *

**Voilàààààà ! **

**Je me suis trouvée très bien, dans celui-là. Je suis assez fière des répliques acerbes de la fin. Peut-être aussi que vous trouvez qu'ils se passent trop de choses d'un coup parce que je dois reconnaître qu'à côté des autres chapitres, celui-là est plus costaud. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire les choses comme ça.  
**

**Alors soyez sympa et laissez-moi quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer.  
**

**Et je m'excuse de mon absence prolongée !  
**

**Oh, et certains me demandent quelles musiques m'inspirent alors les voilà pour ce chapitre :  
**

**Castle of glass – Linkin Park**

**If i lose myself – One Republic**

**Last Goodbye - Ke$ha  
**


	17. Hiatus-mode enclenché !

Ouf !

La rentrée a été dure, de mon côté, mes loups.

Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, je suis en pleine année de Médecine. La première année est la plus hard, c'est ce qu'on dit. Je vous assure qu'on ne vous ment pas : ne faites pas Médecine ! Il est encore temps de renoncer.

Non, plus sérieusement, c'est franchement bien, mais ça représente une masse de travail impressionnante : tellement que l'écriture n'est plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour, vous vous en doutez.

Mais accrochez-vous, je n'abandonne pas. Il me semble que j'ai des vacances au mois de… -Peet'nip checke son emploi du temps- d'avril. Donc…un chapitre à ce moment là est prévu. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais…j'y arriverais.

Au pire, je redoublerais et l'année prochaine sera plus cool. Au mieux, je passe de suite et l'année prochaine sera cool. J'sais pas c'que j'préfère…

Dans tous les cas, priez pour mon salut et ma réussite scolaire.

Et soyez patients, je reviendrais !


	18. Chapitre 17

Yo, yo, yo, les potos. Excusez le langage pourri, mais je reviens de deux semaines d'enfermement social. Ce qui me permet de faire n'importe quoi, et d'en être excusée.

Je suis désolée pour touuuuuut ce temps sans rien à poster, mais je suis de retour avec ce chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et les petits nouveaux qui ont débarqué pendant mon hiatus-mode. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Sachez que je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, en tout cas. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Quand un homme a perdu ce qui faisait sa joie, je soutiens qu'il ne vit plus. C'est un mort qui respire.

Tripotant mon bandage, je rumine ma colère contre l'imbécile qui me sert de partenaire : comment a-t-il osé ? Comment a-t-il pu ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans sa tête blonde pour sortir une information comme celle-là ? Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Donnant un coup de pied dans un petit caillou proche, je l'envoie valser 2 mètres plus loin. Agitant ma tête, je renonce à m'énerver plus amplement : j'ai mieux à faire, vraiment. Poser des collets, par exemple. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je sais que je vais bientôt devoir retourner auprès de Peeta, pourtant. D'abord parce que je meure de soif et ensuite parce que je me suis promis qu'il rentrerait en vie.

Après avoir posé quelques collets de-ci, de-là, à quelques endroits stratégiques, je décide de rentrer à notre campement de cette nuit. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim et soif. Qui plus est, avec ce foutu pisteur, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Peeta. Ce qui, pour le moment, me plairait pourtant beaucoup. Je me sais capable de le protéger, même de loin. Rien, absolument rien ne m'oblige à rester près de lui pour sauver ses fesses, si ce n'est ce foutu pisteur. Me grattant inconsciemment le bras, je me demande pourtant si j'en suis certaine. Soupirant et rangeant le fil de fer dans une de mes poches -parce que j'ai bien l'intention de le garder, quoique Peeta-le-psychologue pourra en dire-, je fais demi-tour et repasse entre les plants de fougères. Alors que la prairie est en vue, je me demande si revenir est une bonne idée : pour quoi est-ce que je passe, moi ? Pour l'idiote de service qui revient en rampant auprès du seul qui soit capable de l'accepter. Auprès du seul qui n'a pas envie de mourir en restant avec elle. Même ma mère a eu envie de mourir, une fois seule avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne voudra pas en finir avec moi dès cette nuit ? Me sachant faible et me prenant pour un boulet, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Haussant les sourcils alors que j'observe mon partenaire batailler avec l'arc, à l'ombre des fourrés, je me rassure en me disant qu'il a besoin de moi au moins pour se nourrir. Pour se cacher. Pour rester discret. Pour survivre.

Mais si Peeta était capable de chasser seul ? S'il savait rester discret, pister des animaux et les dépecer ? S'il savait faire tout ça, je n'aurais plus de raison d'être. Faut-il lui apprendre à se débrouiller par lui-même -quitte à ce que le costaud me marche dessus- ou garder mes connaissances pour moi -un peu comme une assurance vie- ? Sachant que si je ne meure pas d'une septicémie après avoir enfoncé cette flèche souillée dans mon bras, je pourrais très bien mourir abattue par l'un des onze autres tributs. Et abandonner Peeta à son sort. Grognant, je réalise qu'il va falloir que je me transforme en professeur, histoire d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs de survie au jeune homme qui vient juste de briser une de mes précieuses flèches en tentant de bander mon arc. Au diable l'assurance vie ! Je vais mourir de toute façon.

- Continue comme ça et je devrais me mettre à chasser les lapins à coups de pierres.

Je sors de ma cachette et plisse les yeux, mes pupilles se rétractant rapidement dû à la différence de luminosité. Je n'aperçois pas bien Peeta durant de longues secondes, éblouie par le soleil chaud.

- Tant que tu ne mets plus une main sur cet arc, ça me va.

Il réplique doucement et je ne sens plus d'animosité dans sa voix. Je me méfie tout de même. Même s'il n'est pas doué avec un arc, il pourrait me briser les os en deux mouvements. J'hausse les sourcils face à cette réponse complètement idiote de sa part - l'idiot a peut-être l'intention de chasser à coups de pierre- et rétorque :

- Tu veux mourir de faim ?

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, prudente, les mains dans le dos, alors qu'il continue de jouer avec l'arc. Attrapant une autre flèche dans le carquois, il tente la mettre en place correctement, ne m'accordant pas un regard. Si sa voix ne me paraît plus suinter de colère, je soupçonne ses yeux de vouloir me fusiller sur place.

- Tu poseras des collets.

Je fais une grimace avec ma bouche, me retenant d'éclater de rire. Est-il réellement aussi idiot ? D'accord, j'ai foiré, mais tout de même. De là à vouloir se priver de nourriture saine pour m'empêcher de retenter le coup avec mon pisteur…c'est mal me connaître que de croire qu'un ignare tel que lui peut avoir le dessus sur mes propres choix.

- Parce que tu crois que ça suffira ?

Si je me posais des questions sur la capacité que pouvait avoir Peeta à la chasse, je suis rassurée : il n'y connaît vraiment rien.

- Il faudra bien.

Je commence à être sérieusement agacée : il ne me regarde toujours pas, préférant se battre avec la flèche qui refuse de se placer à l'endroit prévu sur l'arc et parle avec une assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et dire que je le croyais craintif et faible. Personne n'est ce qu'on croit, ici bas, je ferais bien de m'en rendre compte rapidement. Serrant les dents devant la tête de mule qui me sert de partenaire, j'attrape son bras et le force à me faire face. Ce qui, avec un bras en moins, est particulièrement difficile, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais Peeta ne résiste pas trop et se laisse faire, visiblement prêt à ce qui va suivre. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Tu es un idiot, Peeta Mellark. Un idiot doublé d'un ignorant total. Que crois-tu ? Que parce que je sais poser des collets, nous sommes sauvés ? Quelle blague ! Je ne suis pas là pour survivre. Et si je te dis que les collets ne suffiront pas, c'est qu'ils ne suffiront pas. Tu sais bien que je suis une professionnelle du braconnage, non ? Alors laisse-moi faire ce que je fais de mieux et contente toi de serrer très fort les deux muscles par lesquels sortent les idiotes qui commencent à m'agacer au plus haut point. Tu n'es rien ni personne, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais si tu n'écoute pas ce que je te dis ! Cesse de te prendre pour mon ange gardien ou je ne sais quoi : je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Peeta Mellark. Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas.

Là-dessus, ne prêtant pas attention aux yeux ronds que mon partenaire me lancent -c'est sûrement la plus grosse tirade que je lui ai jamais sortie-, j'attrape rapidement l'arc qu'il lâche sans résistance et la flèche qu'il tient dans l'autre main. Plaçant la flèche à sa place, je bande l'arc, lui tourne le dos, repère un oiseau innocent qui est en train de chanter une joyeuse mélodie et l'abat d'un coup bien placé. L'animal tombe raide mort au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, transpercé de ma flèche. Le tout a duré moins de deux secondes.

- Le jour où tu pourras faire ça, je t'écouterai me donner des conseils sur la meilleure méthode pour rester en vie. En attendant, tu pose sagement tes fesses sur l'herbe et tu te tais.

Balançant rageusement l'arc près de l'arbre sous lequel nous sommes, je me dirige vers le sac et la gourde encore pleine. Je fronce les sourcils quelques demi-secondes : n'a-t-il pas bu ? Je suis absente depuis une bonne heure, pourtant, l'iode a eu le temps de faire effet. Me tournant vers lui, je constate qu'il a suivi mon conseil et qu'il est assis à l'ombre du grand arbre, les genoux repliés sur son torse musclé et son menton appuyé sur ses derniers. Il m'observe d'un air étrange et je repense immédiatement aux deux malheureux mots qu'il a prononcé plus tôt : se pourrait-il qu'il soit sérieux ? Ouvrant de grands yeux face à son expression que je ne saurais décrire avec précision, je trouve judicieux de m'insulter d'idiote pour penser de telles choses, attrape le sac qui est resté au soleil -l'état dans lequel doit être la nourriture…je n'ose imaginer- et me dirige, gourde à la main, vers Peeta. Ce dernier, alors que je me plante face à lui, sous l'ombre rafraichissante que procure le chêne, lève la tête vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Me laissant tomber à ses côtés, sur l'herbe tendre, je lui tends la gourde, luttant pour ne pas boire dedans en premier.

-Tu n'as pas bu.

Ma question s'est transformée en affirmation, alors que ma colère envers cet imbécile retombe quelque peu. Il hausse les sourcils, plantant ses yeux clairs dans les miens. Il semble hésitant. Il baisse finalement son regard sur la gourde et répond doucement :

- Je t'attendais.

Je fronce les sourcils, incertaine.

- Pourquoi ?

Peeta arrache maintenant l'herbe par touffe, ses joues prenant une légère coloration rosée. Je crains le pire.

- Je m'inquiètais.

Je me retiens de sourire face à l'expression qu'il arbore, mi-coupable, mi-gêné. D'accord, c'est un abruti total, mais il sait y faire. Alors qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil, je tente de reprendre une expression neutre, ne voulant pas qu'il prenne mon air pour de la moquerie. Pourquoi tant de précautions ? Aucune idée.

- Tu es partie sans boire et je sais que tu meures de soif. En plus, je me sentais -et me sent toujours- mal, avec ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure et…

Je ne laisse pas terminer et fourre la gourde dans sa bouche, le faisant taire et manquant de l'étouffer avec. Il ouvre de grands yeux quand il sent le liquide frais couler dans sa bouche mais ne met pas longtemps avant d'agripper la gourde à deux mains et de boire plus amplement. Je prie pour qu'il m'en laisse : je ne tiens pas à devoir attendre une demi-heure de plus avant de sentir le précieux liquide glisser dans ma gorge sèche.

Alors que je soupire, laissant ma tête reposer contre le tronc de l'arbre, j'étends mes jambes devant moi, tripotant mon bandage ensanglanté. Sérieusement, je ne tiens pas à mourir d'une septicémie. Je lève la tête vers les frondaisons de l'immense arbre : tout paraît calme, si seulement ça pouvait durer. En excluant l'idée que l'on est dans un jeu morbide, l'endroit est assez sympathique : la chaleur est retombée quelque peu, les oiseaux chantent et un vent frais agite mes cheveux crasseux. En parlant de ça, il faudrait sûrement que l'on profite de cette source d'eau pour se nettoyer un peu : qui sait dans combien de temps on aura l'occasion de réitérer cette action ? C'est alors que je pense au foutu -un autre adjectif pour le qualifier ne serait pas de trop- pisteur qui va empêcher Peeta de s'éloigner durant mon bain que j'aperçois la gourde s'agiter devant mes yeux. Ramenant la tête en avant, je la tourne vers mon partenaire qui me sourit franchement, content de constater que je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il a dit plus tôt. Enfin, que je ne lui en veux pas…c'est vite dit. Mais étant donné que je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi, j'échapperais au traitement que l'on réserve aux hors-la-loi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère : mourir ici sous les yeux ébahis de tout Panem, ou chez moi, face à toute la populace.

- A ton tour.

Il approche la gourde de ma bouche et je recule ma tête, d'instinct. Quand je constate qu'il l'approche encore, je commence à comprendre qu'il veut me faire boire lui-même. Je le regarde d'un air étrange -je ne suis pas encore infirme, même avec un bras en moins- alors qu'il pince les lèvres, soudain gêné.

-Je vais y arriver toute seule.

Attrapant la gourde et touchant au passage les doigts -étonnamment frais- de Peeta, je la porte à ma bouche et boit ce qu'il reste d'eau. Il m'en a tout de même laissé beaucoup. Je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil qui étend lui aussi ses jambes à côté des miennes. Il soupire doucement, ferme les yeux, semble apprécier le fait d'être réhydraté -qui n'aimerait pas ?- et profite du vent doux qui caresse ses cheveux blonds. Je décide que c'est le meilleur moment pour parler de mon idée de faire un brin de toilette :

- Il faut qu'on se nettoie un peu, avant de repartir.

Je fais mine d'observer une petite fleur jaune, perdue au milieu de centaines de brins d'herbe. Peeta se tourne vers moi. Il arbore une expression mêlant tristesse et incompréhension. Allons-bon.

- On repart déjà ?

Je ne me suis pas trompée quand à son ressenti : le jeune n'a aucune envie de quitter l'endroit. Je dois dire que je suis moi-même assez réticente : nous avons un point d'eau, des collets posés, un arbre dans lequel dormir…qui sait quand nous aurons toutes ces conditions de nouveau réunies. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous ramollir. Peeta doit le comprendre le plus vite possible.

- Pas tout de suite. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

- Mais qui…

- Qui sait quand on retrouvera un point d'eau, je sais.

Je soupire alors que Peeta laisse tomber sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, ce qui produit un son mat. Alors que je pense qu'il reprend la parole pour me convaincre de rester sur place un peu plus longtemps, il se met soudain à sourire -comme si l'on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague- et murmure d'un air mutin, son souffle caressant ma joue :

- Très bien. Tu commence ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux et m'apprête à lui en coller une, les joues légèrement rosies -par la chaleur, dira-t-on-, quand je me tourne vers lui et surprend son regard vers les frondaisons. Les caméras. Peeta Mellark ne perd décidemment pas le nord bien longtemps. La stratégie, il n'y a que ça de vrai, par ici, non ?

* * *

Alors, alors ? De ceux qui étaient là au début, qui reste-t-il ? C'est ce que je vais découvrir. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
